Susurros
by Klavier's
Summary: "Déjame sanar tus heridas", "No puedes, nadie puede", "Ese nadie soy yo, Eren", "No...", "Despierta a mi lado después de esta noche...por favor, mocoso". Por sus mejillas caían lagrimas, lagrimas cálidas. "¿Por qué me haces esto Levi?, no ves que no puedo decirte que no..." (Riren)
1. Angels

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama._**

Aclaraciones: "Texto" pensamientos.

_ "Texto" recuerdos._

Hay una canción más adelante, la cual me demoré mucho en editar, y me gustaría que no se la saltaran y que pusieran la canción en youtube y la fueran leyendo, eso. Mas comentarios al final.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I: Angels.<strong>_

Se encontraba ordenando las últimas sillas que estaban fuera de lugar. El reloj marcaba las 5am, más que tarde, si no se apuraba, no tendría tiempo de descansar un momento y luego ir a la Universidad. De pronto, se escuchó un vidrio estrellarse contra el suelo, volteó y se encontró a su hermana recogiendo los pedazos del antes reventado vaso.

-¡Mikasa!

La mencionada levantó la vista.

-Yo me ocupo, puedes cortarte, ¿vale?- dijo mientras se agachaba y juntaba los pedazos en un recipiente. -¿Por qué no te vas?, se nota que estas cansada.

-Pero Eren...

El castaño colocó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hermana y le dio unas palmaditas.

-No puedo permitir que mi pequeña hermana se desvele, vamos, ve por tus cosas, yo cierro-

Mikasa se sonrojó e hizo un puchero. Como le gustaba ser mimada por su hermano pero...

-No me llames pequeña...

-Jajaja, ¡Pero si lo eres!- dijo mientras señalaba con su mano los 2 centímetros de diferencia.

-¡Moo Eren, detente!

-Jaja, Lo siento Mikasa- Nuevamente le dio unas palmaditas- Ve a casa.

Ella asintió.

Luego de que Mikasa se fuera, Eren terminó de ordenar todo, cada cosa en su lugar, miró nuevamente el reloj y eran las 5:20, momento de irse.

Tomó su chaqueta, las llaves, cerró el recinto y colocó la clave.

Se colocó su chaqueta, subió el cierre hasta su barbilla, inhaló con fuerza para luego exhalar. Por la mierda, que hacia frio esa mañana. Entraba a la Universidad a las 8:00, esperaba descansar lo suficiente, para luego levantarse bien a las 7:00 para alcanzar a tomar el metro a la hora correcta. Ese día le había tocado a él cerrar el local.

Eren Jaeger, 21 años, cursa su primer año en la Universidad en el área de Periodismo, vive con su padre mientras que su hermana, con su madre. Ambos se encuentran divorciados por las diferencias de pensamientos, Grisha, su padre, es un fascista, apoya completamente el tipo de régimen que se condenó a Alemania por tanto tiempo. "Extirpar el cáncer del país" era su pensamiento cada vez que en las noticias se informaba de un detenido que tenía problemas con las autoridades. En cambio su madre, era una pacifista total. La que se encargo de conservar esa gota de justicia en Eren (porque su padre desde pequeño le inculcó un pensamiento narcisista) de igualdad entre todos, que hay injusticia y que nadie se encarga de hacerle ver eso a las personas, y por eso mismo se encontraba estudiando periodismo, el quiere hacer lo posible para que los que no tienen voz sean escuchados...Pero no saben cuantos problema le ha traído su elección.

Llegó a su hogar, a su gran hogar, como quizás se han imaginado, el padre de Eren es de dinero, si no, como alimentaria su gran ego. Él es el director general de los Hospitales Jaeger, por lo tanto como no va a tener una gran casa, un gran jardín, un gran auto, un perro de raza, la más prestigiada universidad para su hijo, etc.

Pasó directo a su cuarto, el cual quedaba en la segunda planta y al final del pasillo a la izquierda, se sacó la chaqueta, los zapatos, levantó la guitarra que se encontraba en su cama y la dejó sobre el soporte de ésta, buscó su celular "5:55... Aún puedo descansar" Levantó las sabanas y se acostó, cerró sus ojos y se dispuso a descansar.

_"¡No te separes de mi!"_

_Fuego_

_Fuego_

_Cuerpos quemados _

_Más fuego_

_Sus compañeros se encontraban en el frente, tratando de seguir con vida._

_Él, intentando de salvar a la pequeña que tenía a sus espaldas._

_"Abdul...dame tu mano..." miró hacía atrás, pero no encontró el cuerpo de la pequeña. "Sueltala" _

_El hombre tenía a la pequeña entre sus brazos_

_Recorría con sus sucias manos su cuerpo_

_El miedo_

_Terror_

_Inundaban ese pequeño cuerpo_

_Sonido de bombas_

_Ametralladoras _

_Gritos de sus compañeros _

_De los del escuadrón contrario_

_La risa nauseabunda del soldado que se encontraba frente a él _

_Su corazón que latía más rápido que el aleteo de un colibrí_

_"Despídete de ella, Alemán"_

_Con malicia acercó la pistola a la cabeza de la niña y jaló el gatillo y de ahí... Todo fue en cámara lenta._

_El cuerpo de la pequeña desplomarse con su rostro ensangrentado y destruido._

_"¡Abdul!"_

_Tomó su ametralladora y con rabia comenzó a dispararle al sujeto._

_"¡Bastardo!"_

_Ametralladoras_

_Fuego_

_Cuerpos de niños quemados_

_Cuerpos de madres quemados_

_El rostro de la niña que ahora es irreconocible _

_Gritos_

_Gritos_

_Gritos_

_Llantos_

_"Despidete de ella...Alemán..."_

-¡Abdul!

Por su mejilla se deslizó una lágrima, su respiración se encontraba agitada y su frente se encontraba empapada de sudor.

"En la oscuridad de mi frustración, cuando la esperanza está en peligro de extinción, un brote de luz, en la multitud, me devuelve las ganas de gritar: ¡Victoria, he sentido la victoria!"

Dirigió su vista a su celular que se encontraba sonando. [Llamada Entrante: Mikasa] respiró hondo y contestó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Estás bien?

-Claro, ¿por qué?

-Mi sexto sentido de hermana me advirtió que no lo estabas.

-No seas ridícula.

-Es un gran poder.

-¿No deberías de estar durmiendo?

-Estaba preocupada.

-¿De?

-No me mandaste un mensaje para saber si habías llegado bien.

-Perdón madre.

-...

-Mikasa.

-¿Hm?

-¿Qué hora es?

-7:05

-Y eso significa...?

-Qué debes ir a la Universidad.

-Así es. Nos vemos, cuídate, te quiero.

-Hasta luego, también te quiero.

Se levantó, buscó su ropa, toalla y se dirigió a darse una ducha.

El agua tibia se sentía tan bien desde el momento que caía en su nuca hasta que terminaba por recorrer sus pies. Cerró sus ojos intentando poder relajarse un momento.

"_Gritos..._

_Imágenes difusas recorrían su mente._

_Llantos..._

_Ametralladoras..._

_"Si tú matas uno de los nuestros..._

_Mataremos 5 de los tuyos..."_

_-_¡No!

Agarró su cabello y calló de rodillas.

-Maldición...

/

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente, con su mochila al hombro, carpetas en una mano y con la otra se despeinaba el cabello logrando sacarse el exceso de agua que le quedaba. Pasó a la cocina por un vaso de jugo y se encontró con su padre.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días- Su padre le quedó mirando un instante.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Deberías cortarte el cabello, ya lo tienes hasta los hombros.

-Padre, con todo el respeto... Tú lo tienes hasta la mitad de la espalda.

-Yo me veo decente, no como tú.

-Es muy temprano para discutir padre- dijo y se tomó rápidamente un vaso de jugo. -Que te valla bien, adiós- Y se dio la vuelta.

-Volveré en dos días más, por mientras, no hagas nada estúpido.

-Ajá.

Tomó las llaves de la mesa de entrada y salió.

* * *

><p>Ya en el campus de la Universidad [El campus es como bien dice su nombre, es el "campo" de la Universidad, la zona verde del recinto, donde los jóvenes pueden sentarse a descansar], pasaba saludando a compañeros, a chicos y chicas de otras carreras, porque Eren Jeager es alguien popular, no por su apellido, si no, por ser alguien sociable y carismático, es atractivo; piernas largas y marcadas (debido a que realizó ejercicio), que se ven bien con los pantalones negros apretados que llevaba, sus brazos (aquí chicas imaginense a los de Free! -exceptuando a Nagisa- solo como modelo de referencia. No es tan "musculoso") unas bellas clavículas que logran verse a través de su camisa favorita de 30 Seconds to Mars, piel ligeramente bronceada, un rebelde cabello castaño hasta los hombros y esos expresivos ojos verdes que lo identifican tanto. Se lleva bastante bien con todos, exceptuando a un chico bajo de segundo año que cursa Ingeniería, piel clara, cabello oscuro que hace resaltar sus rasgos, una sonrisa maliciosa que hace tener a todas las chicas locas por él. Y no es que Eren le tenga envidia, es que le exaspera que halla gente tan egocéntrica que le gusta jugar con los sentimientos de otras... Bueno y también las otras son las tontas que le mueven el trasero y se dejan utilizar, es una circulo de estupidad... Oh Eren, acabas de inventar una nueva palabra: "estupidad". Y hablando del Rey de Roma, ahí venía él.<p>

-Hey Eren.

-Qué tal.

-Te queda bien el pelo largo.

-Gracias, me tengo que ir Levi, nos vemos- dijo y pasó por delante de él. El azabache le tomó del brazo y susurró en su oído. El castaño giró su rostro y con una sonrisa se acercó a él rosando sus narices.

-Oh Levi, supongo que tendrás que buscarte a otra gatita... de tu porte.

-No tienes tu suerte Jaeger.

-Y hablando de gatitas...-levantó la vista- ahí viene Petra.

Levi volteó y era cierto.

-¡Conejito!, ¡Eren!

-Tsk.

-¡Jaja! Nos vemos..."conejito", hasta luego Petra.

-¡Sí!, ¡adiós!

Se dio vuelta y volvió a reír por el estúpido apodo que Petra le había colocado al azabache. "Conejito" jaja. Acercó su mano al mechón de cabello que cae por su frente y lo peinó hacía atrás y dio un suspiro.

"_Lo de esa noche aún está en pie, Jaeger"_

"Levi Ackerman...eres un estúpido" pensó.

Es que Levi le había dicho algo a Eren y él no sabia si pensar que aquello era una broma o una estupidez de borrachera...

_"Su respiración era agitada, su cabello húmedo por el sudor, su garganta seca de tanto gritar, el éxtasis de la noche estaba en su máximo fulgor, las luces rojas, azules, verdes que alumbraban desde el escenario todo el recinto, las personas saltando con euforia, acompañando su canto. Todo era perfecto._

_[Colocar en Youtube: Robbie Williams - Angels (Live at knebworth) de Michele Nicola Pinna. ¡Debe ser el de ella!]. Esperen hasta el momento que él dice "This is Angels" y comiencen a leer]_

_La chica de pecas y pelo castaño, junto con su bajo color rojo se acercó al micrófono y dijo: __**This is Angels.**_

_Y el público, en especial las chicas estallaron en gritos._

_Eren se colocó frente al micrófono, miró hacia el frente, ver aquellas personas era como ver un mar. Comenzó a cantar la canción. _

_[Me siento y espero._

_¿Un ángel, contempla mi destino?_

_¿Y saben ellos?, ¿Los lugares a donde vamos cuando somos canosos y viejos?_

_Porque me han dicho, que la salvación les permite desplegar sus alas]_

_Cerró sus ojos._

_[Por eso cuando estoy acostado en mi cama, con pensamientos corriendo por mi cabeza, y siento que el amor está muerto... ]_

_Abre sus ojos y le sonrie al público._

_[En ves de eso amo a los ángeles.]_

_Levanta sus brazos y grita:_

_[¡Y a través de todo!_

_¡Ella me ofrece protección!_

_Un montón de amor y afecto, aunque esté bien o mal._

_¡Y hacia abajo por la cascada! donde quiera que me lleve, sé que la vida no me arruinará, cuando llegue el momento._

_Ella no me abandonará..._

_En vez de eso amo a los ángeles.]_

_Miró a Ymir la bajista. Hoy el público era imparable._

_[Wow..._

_Cuando me siento débil_

_Y el dolor camina... en una sola dirección..]_

_Tomó el micrófono con su mano derecha y levantó la vista._

_[Miro hacia arriba...y sé que siempre seré bendecido con amor.]_

_Hace su cabello hacia atrás y cierra los ojos._

_[Y a medida que el sentimiento aumenta]_

_Mira a una chica._

_[Ella le otorga carne a mis huesos]_

_Ella le mira coquetamente._

_[Y cuando el amor está muerto...]_

_Deja que el público cante._

_[En vez de eso amo a los ángeles._

_¡Y a través de todo!, ¡ella me ofrece protección, un montón de amor y afecto!, aunque esté bien o mal. ¡Y hacia abajo por la cascada!, ¡donde quiera que me lleve, sé que la vida no me arruinará! ]_

_Se une a ellos_

_[¡Cuando llegue el momento!, ¡Come on!] _

_Dirige el micrófono al público._

_[Ella no me abandonará... ]_

_Con ellos._

_[En vez de eso amo a los angeles]_

_Del escenario sale humo rojo y el público enloquece. Eren toma su guitarra y comienza a tocarla. Su cabello en su rostro, moviéndose al ritmo de la batería y sus dedos deslizándose por las cuerdas. Va donde Ymir y ambos tocan con estilo, rojo y verde, sus instrumentos similares al color de sus ojos. Se separan, ambos ríen, con un movimiento de cabeza tira su cabello hacia atrás, sus ojos resplandecen, el clímax de la canción se acerca. Va hacia el micrófono y sigue tocando, disfruta el momento y la vista, el espectáculo de luces azules, hace que las personas parezcan las olas de un increíble océano. Reiner en la batería demuestra todo su talento, el sudor corre por su cuello mientras que golpea con fiereza los platillos y cada parte de su batería y cierra sus ojos. Ymir cierra sus ojos, Eren abre los suyos, levanta sus brazos y:_

_[Come on!]_

_El público grita._

_[¡One last time! ¡Y a través de todo!, ¡ella me ofrece protección!, ¡Un montón de amor y afecto!, ¡aunque esté bien o MAL!, Y hacia abajo por la cascada!, ¡DONDE QUIERA QUE ME LLEVE!]_

_Ellos_

_[Sé que la vida no me arruinará..._

_Juntos_

_[Cuando llegue el momento...Ella no me abandonara..._

_Por eso amo a los angeles_

_¡Oh todos, los amo! ]_

_El grito de todos los presentes inundó el recinto._

_De pronto, una gran explosión de papeles y la potencia de la guitarra de Eren, la batería de Reiner y el bajo de Ymir, dio a entender que aun no era el final._

_Todos agitando sus brazos, saltando, viendo a los tres que los hacían gritar de emoción desenvolverse con maestría en el escenario, les hacían sentirse vivos, realmente estar ahí, era el mejor plan de escapatoria._

_Se acercó a la barra de bebidas, necesitaba algo para refrescarse. _

_-Hey Jean, dame un trago._

_-Me crees tu empleado._

_-Solo hazlo, ¿quieres?_

_-¡Hola Eren!_

_-Ah, Hola Historia... Ymir fue al baño- dijo al ver que la rubia buscaba a alguien. Ésta se sonrojó._

_- Ya veo, gracias. -rio- ¡Lo hicieron muy bien hoy!, ¡Se me colocaron todos los pelos de punta!_

_-¡Si!- dijo una castaña con una cola de caballo y que se encontraba tomando un café helado- Aun así no entiendo como tienen tanto presupuesto para hacer esa clase de efectos._

_-El viejo Pixis se maneja en todo eso- dijo Jean- además con lo famosa que se está haciendo su banda, gana harto dinero, ¡y eso es lo mejor!_

_-La codicia inunda tu alma Jean._

_-Cállate niñito calzones de oro._

_-Mejor cierra la boca cara de caballo, me bañas en saliva cada vez que relinchas._

_-Porque mejor no te comes mi polla, niño suicida._

_-La tienes tan chica, que dejas insatisfecho a Armin._

_-Uuuuh- dijeron todos._

_-Por lo menos tengo a quien meterselo._

_-No negaste que la tenias chica._

_-Chica quedará tu cara con el puñetazo que te daré._

_-Inténtalo._

_Ambos quedaron mirándose con furia._

_-V-Vamos chicos, no peleen...- intervino un rubio._

_-Armin..._

_-Tú novio empezó._

_-Eso me da igual, son amigos y compañeros no deben pelear._

_Eren suspiró y tocó el hombro del menor -Sí, lo siento- Miró a Jean y estiró su mano hacía él- Lo lamento Jean._

_-Tsk, yo también- y apretó su mano con la de él._

_Se fue a sentar con sus amigos a una mesa, conversaban de que si seguían así podrían sacar un disco, incluso ya Reiner se había encargado de realizar una portada y estaba bastante buena, para el próximo espectáculo lo colocarían de fondo. La música electrónica empezó a inundar el local y las parejas, ya sean heterosexuales u homosexuales estaban al centro, algunos tímidamente y otros que solo les faltaba comenzar a quitarse la ropa. Jean trajo los tragos, 24 combinados, desde ron, pisco y wisky. Comenzaron a jugar, decir colores con la letra A, países con la U, equipos de básquetbol, personajes de una serie y el que perdía, se tomaba todo un vaso de una, rápidamente. El que más perdió fue Jean, seguido de Connie, luego Historia, Armin, Sasha, Reiner, Eren e Ymir. Estos últimos 2 no perdieron tantas veces, por lo que no estaban tan tomados y podían hablar claramente._

_Iré al baño -dijo Eren- _

_-¡Teh apurash para segui' jugandoo Erueeeen! _

_-No hables Jean, me dejas en vergüenza._

_Caminó hasta llegar al pasillo del baño y se encontró con cada pareja._

_"Existen los moteles" pensó. _

_Estaba por llegar a la puerta pero se tambaleo. Si bien podía hablar bien, su equilibrio se vio algo afectado. _

_Entró al baño y se acercó al lavamanos, vio su reflejó en el espejo y se dio cuenta que tenia las pupilas dilatadas. Un indicio de estar bajo los efectos del alcohol. Abrió la llave y se lavó el rostro para estar más despierto. Mojó su cabello y lo peinó hacía atrás. Ahora sí estaba mas despierto. Se dio vuelta para regresar pero se encontró con alguien. _

_-Hey Jeager._

_-Hey Levi._

_-No sabia que cantabas._

_-Porqué deberías._

_El azabache se comenzó a acercar lentamente. _

_-Por qué eres tan esquivo conmigo Eren._

_-No lo soy- dijo mientras retrocedía._

_-¿Seguro?_

_-Si_

_Siguió retrocediendo hasta encontrarse con la fría y azul pared del baño. _

_-Debo volver Levi...permiso- dijo mientras quiso salir por el lado, pero fue detenido por un brazo que se estiró hasta tocar la pared._

_-No sé si es por todo el alcohol que he tomado está noche...- dijo mientras susurraba en el cuello del castaño- pero...-aspiro su aroma- en el escenario te veías tan atractivo...- levantó su rostro y sus labios rozaban la barbilla de Eren y rio. -Y ahora, tenerte tan cerca hace girar mi cabeza... _

_Eren de pronto comenzó a sentir lo mismo, tener tan cerca a Levi era algo extraño y el alcohol empezaba a nublar su mente. _

_-Levi...- dijo como un susurro de ruego. El mencionado sonrio con malicia. Y lentamente se acercó a los carnosos labios del castaño y... los besó. Lentamente abrió sus labios y tomó con sus dientes el labio inferior del chico, lo succionó y degustó, el castaño aun perdido, intentó apartarse, pero el otro no lo dejó, lo tomó con más fuerza y esta vez le dio un beso más rudo. Eren se empezó a marear, su mente no le respondía y su cuerpo empezó a moverse solo. Sus labios comenzaron a seguir a los de Levi, degustando el alcohol que residía en ellos. De pronto Levi cortó el beso y pasó su lengua por los labios de Eren, dejó que el muchacho respirara y apoyó su mentón en el hombro del Jeager. _

_-Ah Eren...déjame hacértelo..._

Eren se sonrojó y agitó su cabeza en forma de negación.

Si, eso había sido una estupidez de borracho.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p>Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeen! primero, esta historia vino a mi viendo el vídeo del concierto que les puse en la historia, todo fue hermoso, tenia que aprovechar ese momento de inspiración. Segundo... no sé si se dieron cuenta, pero en esta historia, Mikasa no es tan asfixiante como siempre la colocan en otras historias y Eren es más maduro al ser mayor y porque... porque ha vivido cosas fuertes. Tercero, esta historia máximo tenga 10 capitulos, no será una gran trama, es la historia de un chico que le toco vivir algo muy rudo a pesar de ser tan joven, por eso mismo tiene pequeñas visiones de eso. Los que adivinen que sucede mas o menos en los recuerdos de Eren, les dedicaré el próximo capitulo y aparecerán en el ;w;!<p>

Todos los de esta historia son jóvenes, así que el cometer errores estará muy presente en toda la historia. Eren será como un chico normal (respecto a su personalidad), bueno para molestar, no tan virginal y puro como siempre ;-; Y Levi... pues Levi es Levi... es un puto (?) kasjjf el típico que se mete con todas porque quiere aprovechar que es joven.

Solooooo eso!

Ah! Y visiten mi perfil, ahí habrán unos links de como es el Eren de esta historia y de Levi :3 ah! y de la escena del baño!

Cuídense y espero mucho sus reviews porfavor t-t


	2. Siempre tú

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama._**

_Los personajes de vez en cuando hablan en otro idioma,_**_ su traducción se encontrarán al final._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter II: Siempre tú. <em>**

Eran las 5 de la tarde y sus clases ya habían terminado. Se encontraba caminando junto con sus amigos por el pasillo que daba a la escalera sur y de pronto se escuchó el grito de una chica. Eren dirigió su vista hacía ella y se encontró que ésta se había torcido el tobillo. Fue hacía ella con la intención de ayudarla, se arrodilló y tomó su mano.

-¿Puedes pararte?

La chica le miró.

-...Lo intentaré.

Con la ayuda de los brazos de Eren logró levantarse, intentó dar un paso, pero el dolor de su tobillo fue tan fuerte, que si no hubiera sido por Eren, habría caído.

-Veo que no hay remedio... Reiner, ten mi mochila- el mencionado se acercó y la tomó- La llevaré a la enfermería, sí Mikasa está afuera se la entregas, si no, solo la dejas en portería.

-Si, esta bien.

El castaño tomó a la chica en brazos al estilo princesa.

-Espero que esto no te incomode.

-N..no, está bien-

-¡Esa Eren!- grito Jean-

-¡No te pongas celoso Jean!- le contestó.

Los demás rieron.

Eren y la chica llegaron a la enfermería, con la ayuda de su pie, el castaño abrió la puerta y luego la cerró. Con cuidado depositó a la rubia en la camilla.

-Espera, iré por unas gasas- y se apartó de su lado y fue a buscarlas a un estante.

-La enfermera a dónde habrá ido...

-Quizás es su hora de colación- comentó mientras volvía con unas gasas, tijeras y un spray- Espero que esto no te moleste- dijo mientras le sacaba la sandalia a la chica y tomaba con delicadeza su pie.

-Es la segunda vez que dices eso.

-Jaja, sí, lo siento- tomó el spray y lo roció sobre el tobillo- esto evitará que se inflame más- tomó un pedazo de gasa y comenzó a enrollar el tobillo lentamente-

-Nh...

-Disculpa- y paró.

-...Esta bien, sigue..-

Con cuidado continuó su labor. Cuando ya había quedado firme, cortó la gasa y le puso un broche.

-Listo.

-Lo has hecho bien.

-Sí, me manejo algo...

-¿Qué estudias, Eren?

Su nombre, ¿cómo lo supo?... A claro, Jean lo gritó.

-Periodismo, y ¿tú...?

-Annie, y estudio psicología.

-Ya veo- y le sonrio- bien me tengo que ir, podrías llamar a una de tus amigas para que venga a buscarte.

-Sí... Hey Eren...-

El mencionado dirigió su vista hacia ella y cuando lo hizo, Annie colocó su pie en el hombro de él, dejándole a este una tentadora vista. No se había fijado, pero aquella rubia era bastante atractiva, iba con una camisa blanca ajustada, con una falda también apretada hasta cinco centímetros más arriba de la rodilla color negro, su piel pálida, ojos azules y cabello rubio peinado con una trenza hacia el lado.

Algo nervioso intentó apartar el pie de ella, pero entonces, comenzó a bajarlo por todo su pecho, lentamente.

-Annie...

-Déjame agradecerte Eren...

Comenzó a bajar más y se detuvo a centímetros de su parte baja.

-Estamos en la enfermería Annie, alguien puede venir.

-¿De verdad no quieres?- y presionó su pie en aquella zona.

-...Sí-

-¿Seguro?- y seguía masajeando con movimientos circulares.

-Annie...

-Porque tu amigo acá abajo no cree eso...

-Hey...

La chica sonrio y se acercó más al cuerpo del castaño, éste le miraba directamente a los ojos y no oponía resistencia. Annie le tomó de la camisa y le dio vuelta, con cuidado se sentó encima de él, justo ahí, ahí, donde está aquel miembro y comenzó a frotarse.

-Ah... No, para... No está bien...

Ella bajó hasta casi rozar sus narices y apoyó su dedo índice en los labios del contrario.

-Ssh Eren.. Esto es solo para pagarte lo que haz hecho por mi nada más, tranquilo...

-No me conoces... soy un extraño.

-Los amigos empiezan siendo extraños...además, somos jóvenes Eren...déjate llevar- y siguió frotando su pelvis con la de Eren.

Era verdad, eran jóvenes, que tuvieran relaciones no significaba que debería haber algo serio luego. Y viendola, se podía decir que ella es alguien bastante abierta de mente. Se rindió y con sus manos, tomó las cadera de Annie y comenzó a realizar un vaivén. Annie con su mano derecha empezó a deshacer su trenza y con la izquierda a desabrochar su camisa.

-Veamos que tan bueno eres, Eren...- y mordió su labio inferior.

/

-Adiós, cuídate.

Salió de la enfermería arreglando su cabello y se encontró con una sorpresa que iba caminando en esa dirección.

-Pregunté por ti a tus amigos y me dijeron que habías traído a una chica acá, pero no estaban seguros si aun estarías.

Miró su celular y vio que eran las 5:30, cómo pudo estar media hora ahí... Señor.

-Ya veo... ¿Qué sucede Levi?

-Me debes una respuesta.

-Levi, mi respuesta es clara y obvia.

-¿Cuál es?

-No.

-Esa respuesta no fue la que me dijiste esa vez, más bien, fue un susurro pidiéndome que lo hiciera.

Eren se sonrojó, cerró sus ojos y con una actitud enojada se dispuso a irse.

-Fue el alcohol, ¡el alcohol!

Levi rio.

-Eres un mocoso.

Eren se dio vuelta como si le hubieran dicho algo que ni el mismo se podía creer.

-¿Por que haces esto Levi?

-Creo... Que me gustas.

Eren se quedó en blanco.

-G-Gustar.

-Si.

-Gustar.

-Ajá.

-Yo gustarte.

-Mh.

-Yo Eren Jeager, gustarte a ti Levi Ackerman.

El azabache se sobó la cien.

-Deja de repetirlo.

-Jamás.

-Hazlo.

-"Me gustas"- dijo Eren imitando la voz de Levi.

-Si no te callas te moleré a golpes.

-Pero que malvado, Ackerman.

-Me dirás algo más o solo seguirás repitiendo frases estúpidas.

Eren se quedó callado un momento.

-Levi... No nos conocemos.

-Estamos en Diciembre, te he estado observando.

-Eso es acoso...

El azabache arrugó su ceño.

-No nos conocemos, repito, no puedes estar enamorado de mi es imposible.

-... Deja conocerte entonces.

-No quiero, esto es una estupidez.

-Eren.

Su corazón dio un salto.

Esperen...¿Qué?, ¿Qué su corazón había dado un salto?. La forma en que el Ackerman pronunciaba su nombre le hacia sentir extraño. Pero... ¿Qué su corazón había dado un salto?

-Solo dame la oportunidad de hablar bien contigo.

Eren dudó.

Esperen, ¿estaba dudando?, pero no había nada que pensar, a el no le iban los hombres, qué cosa hay que pensar.

-...Hoy...

"No Eren, no lo digas"

-A las 10...

"No te atrevas Eren Jeager"

-En la Casa 104...

"¡A la mierda tu sentido común!"

-Ve allí, ahí hablamos.

El azabache esperó un segundo y le sonrio.

Y ahí estaba esa sonrisa que volvía locas a todas las chicas.

-Bien- se dio la vuelta, levantó su brazo despidiéndose y comenzó a caminar- Nos vemos.

"Oh Eren, te pagan para ser estúpido" se reprendió a si mismo.

* * *

><p>Sacó las llaves de su casa y las colocó en la cerradura, le dio unas vueltas y entró.<p>

-Ya llegué.

Una silueta apareció corriendo y se tiró a sus brazos.

-Bienvenido Eren.

-Gracias Mikasa... No fuiste a buscarme.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-Me extrañó el que no hallas aparecido.

-Si... Es que tuve práctica, salí mas tarde, lo siento Eren.

-Jaja, esta bien, no te preocupes. ¿Y mamá?

-Ella está en la cocina.

-Ya veo.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina y tal como había dicho Mikasa, ahí se encontraba su madre, colocando el pan recién horneado en la mesa.

-Eren, bienvenido hijo- dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Hola mamá... Eso huele bien.

-Si, asi que vamos, sientanse, acaba de hervir la tetera.

-Ajá- Eren caminó hasta la cocina para tomar la tetera, pero Mikasa la tomó antes.

-Yo te sirvo Eren.

-Yo puedo hacerlo Mikasa.

-No, no puedes.

Suspiró -Eres tan quisquillosa -y tomó asiento.

La hora del té, transcurrió normal. Hablaron de lo que hizo Mikasa en el colegio, de que debía prepararse para los exámenes para postular a la misma universidad que Eren, que pensaba cortarse el cabello, que Carla, su madre, estaba pensando en colocar una tienda de pasteles porque se aburría mucho en casa, que como le estaba llendo a Eren, que estaba más lindo cada día, etc etc.

-Y Reiner realizó una estupenda imagen para la portada del grupo, hoy la colocaremos.

-Hijo.

-¿Mm?

-Ten cuidado, que tu padre no se vaya a enterar.

-Si... Tranquila, no sabe ni a que hora llego.

-El trabaja duro, Eren.

-Trabaja duro para llenarse los bolsillos con dinero que no sabe ni donde guardar.

-Tu sabes como es tu padre...

-...Mamá.

-¿Mm?

-Son las 20:40, me tengo que ir.

-¡Oh cielos!, cómo pasó la hora tan rápido... Cuídate mucho, ¡abrigate!

-Sí sí mamá- y se levantó del asiento y fue al living a buscar su chaqueta.

-¿No te toca trabajar hoy, Mikasa?

Ella negó con su cabeza.

-Ella es menor de edad mamá, por lo tanto sólo trabaja día por medio.

-Ah, es cierto, ayer trabajo, ¡Bah! Que olvidadiza.

Eren sonrio, su madre era como una niña. Se acercó a ella y le dio un beso y también le dio uno a Mikasa.

-Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos- dijeron ambas.

El joven cerró la puerta y dejó a las dos mujeres con la vista en la puerta.

-Eren... ¿Tendrá novia?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Si Mikasa, una novia... Me gustaría verlo con alguien.

-No.

-Mikasa...

-¡JAMÁS!, ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER!

-Mikasa hija, ese momento llegará quieras o no.

-Mentira- se tapó los oídos- Lalalalala.

-Mikasa.

-LALALALALALA- Y salió corriendo a su cuarto.

Carla dio un suspiro. "Niños"

* * *

><p>Eran las 9:15pm, y estaba llegando a la Casa 104. Se dirigió a la puerta de empleados que cuenta con guardias ya que es un lugar donde la privacidad es primordial y por lo tanto, debe haber gente que haga cumplir eso.<p>

-Hey Alex.

-Llegas temprano Eren.

-Sí.

El guardia abrió la puerta con su tarjeta y permitió que Eren entrara.

Se dirigió a los camarines para cambiarse ropa y se encontró con Ymir, quien era su mejor amiga.

-Hey.

-Hola, ¿a qué hora llegaste?

-Hace poco, a las nueve.

-Mm..-abrió su casillero y encontró la tenida que ocuparían esa noche. Contaba con unos pantalones negros, una camisa blanca, un smoking también negro y una corbata del mismo color. Se sacó la chaqueta y continuó con su polera.

-Eren.

El mencionado se volteó. Miró a la chica que sólo se encontraba en ropa interior y estaba apunto de colocarse la camisa. Eran mejores amigos, ver el cuerpo del otro de ese modo no les era extraño.

-Dime.

-¿Cómo va todo?

-¿A que te refieres?

-Pesadillas.

-...

La chica suspiró.

-Sé que no debo obligarte a contarme aquello, pero tú si sabes que puedes contármelo cuando quieras y no hay problema. ¿Me entiendes?

Él asintió.

-Me dieron ganas de cagar- dijo mientras se abrochaba los botones de la camisa. -Y quiero ver a Historia.

-¿Cuándo cumplen el año?

-Tomorrow bro'

-Wow, me impresiona el hecho de que un año se halla pasado tan rápido.

-Ni me los digas...-Mientras se colocaba los pantalones miró a Eren-

-...¿Qué?

-Nada nada... Solo me preguntaba si hay alguien flechando tu corazón.

A Eren le salió un tic en el ojo.

-No, por favor cállate, me lo recordaste- cerró sus ojos con sufrimiento y tomó el pantalón.

-Oh, ¿Hay una vagina que te vuelve loco?

-Ah Ymir, ¡No todo es vagina por Dios!

-Entonces es un pene.

Eren escupió el agua que estaba tomando.

-¡Oh-por-Dios!- dijo divertida Ymir-

-¡No te atrevas a decirlo Ymir!

-Eren Jeager tu estas loco por un pene!, ¡Siempre lo supe!, los lindos siempre terminan así.

-A qué te refieres.

-A pesar de que te hallas acostado con varias chicas, no quiere decir que ellas sean tu preferencia.

-No, cállate. No me llenes la cabeza de estupideces.

-Solo déjate llevar por tu corazón- y le guiñó el ojo-

-No vuelvas hacer eso Ymir- dijo y se pudo apreciar un pequeño rubor en su rostro.

-¡Jaja!- Ymir fue hasta él y lo golpeo en la espalda. Se posicionó tras él y comenzó a embestirlo- Oh si Eren, eres tan estrecho...Ngh, me vengo...¡ah!

-¡Por Dios Ymir ya!

-¡Jajajajaja!

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

-O...keeeey... Esto es algo nuevo, una Ymir activa y que ya lo sabía y un Eren pasivo... Okey.

-¡Reiner!

-Reiner, mastodonte, ¡Hola!

Ymir y Eren se separaron. Eren se acercó a Reiner.

-Olvida lo que acabas de ver, por favor.

-Lo intentaré, fue algo impactante y algo traumante...Y veo que el traje de hoy es blanco con negro...

-Sí- dijo Ymir- según Pixis, tu talla fue la más difícil de encontrar, vamos hombre, tantos esteroides te harán monstruoso. Piensa en Bertholdt, pobrecito.

-Ymir, tu haces boxeo, piensa en Historia- le respondió el rubio.

-Yo a ella la trato como un pétalo de rosa.

-Y fuiste una bestia conmigo- dijo de forma dolida Eren.

-¡Jaja!, ¡idiota!- y le tiró su mochila.

/

Ymir se encontraba practicando con Eren las canciones que tocarían esa noche. Reiner hablaba con Erwin, (que es el encargado de escenario), sobre proyectar la imagen de la portada de su futuro disco. Pronto, empezaron a llegar los demás empleados; Jean, Connie, Armin, Nanaba y Marco. Ellos se preocuparon de limpiar nuevamente el local, mover algunas cosas, traer productos de la bodega etc, para eso de las 22hrs, la Casa abrió sus puertas.

Se encontraban ensayando en los camarines, Ymir con su bajo (porque los que ocupan en el escenario son los del local), Reiner con una caja de madera y Eren ocupando su celular como micrófono. Tomaron un pequeño descanso, Eren no debía sobre exigir su voz y tampoco los otros debían cansar sus muñecas, podían lesionarse. Eren prendió la pantalla de su celular y vio que eran las 22:20, el local ya debía estar con la mitad de gente que hay todas las noches.

_"Hoy, a las 10. En la Casa 104. Ve allí, ahí hablamos"_

_"Bien"_

Otro tic apareció en su ojo. Porqué no le hizo caso a su yo interno. En que estaba pensando. Pero por la hora, ya no vendria y eso seria lo mejor.

-¡Eren!

-Qué sucede Connie.

-Te buscan.

-... Ok.

Salió y ahí lo encontró a él, sentado en una de las mesas cercanas al bar.

-Levi...

El azabache le quedó observando, se sintió algo cohibido y se sentó frente a él.

Eren tenia una mitad de su cabello peinada hacia atrás con gel, mientras que la otra dejaba caer unos mechones a su rostro.

-Levi... Esto es un error, ¿entiendes?

-¿Es lo único que sabes decir?

-La digo porque es la verdad.

-Tienes miedo.

-No es eso. Somos completamente desconocidos, los cuales que por estar bajo la influencia del alcohol hicieron una tontería.

-Estoy bastante sobrio ahora mocoso.

-No es eso...

-Ya te lo dije, me gustas.

-No te gusto, es un capricho.

-Si me la haces más difícil, no creas que te saldrás con la tuya.

-Levi, te haz acostado con cuanta chica.

-¿Y?

-Que te sucedió para que cambiaras tu preferencia por los hombres, insisto, ¡es sólo un capricho!

-Eres un idiota.

-No me cambies el tema.

-No me gustan los hombres.

-¿Ah?

-Solo me atraes tú.

-... Esas palabras a cuantas se las has dicho.

-Por la mierda Eren deja de decir cagadas.

_-_Tú termina primero.

-Desde que te vi entrar a la Universidad el primer mes supe que no te podría sacar de mi mente. Sí, me he acostado con cuanta mini falda se me pone en frente, pero es pasado. Supongo que tu también te has acostado varias veces con distintas chicas.

Eren no dijo nada.

-Esto es bastante absurdo para mi, ni yo me lo creo, siento que tanto de ver esas mierdas de películas Disney con mi hermana me están pudriendo la mente. Pero maldición, ahora te veo todo el tiempo y me daba rabia que tu no te dieras cuenta, me enfadaba conmigo mismo porque me estaba calentando la cabeza pensando si estaría bien pescarte un día y encerrarte en mi cuarto.

-E..eso es bastante extremo Levi...

-Hasta esas ideas llegué por culpa de la estúpida cuatro ojos.

-¿Hanji?

-Creo que así se llama.

Él no podía estar con alguien... No ahora y quién sabe cuando... Solo le traería problemas a su pareja...¿pareja?... Estaba... Pensado en Levi...¿Cómo su pareja?, si ellos estuvieran juntos... ¿Marcharía todo bien?... ¿No terminaría huyendo como siempre lo hace?... No terminaría Levi apartándose de su lado luego de darse cuenta que todo eso había sido un asqueroso horror...

Eren...

Un asqueroso error...

Eren...

Asqueroso como la sangre que aun carga en sus manos...

¡Eren!

Despertó de aquel lapsus que tuvo, se estaba perdiendo nuevamente en sus pensamientos.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con que Levi le tenía sujeto del cuello de la camisa.

Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros. Levi sonrio por la reacción de éste.

-Cuando colocas esa expresión Eren, con mas razón me dan ganas de tirarte a la cama...- y se acercó a su oído- y ver tu cuerpo debajo del mío pidiendo más -susurró-

Eren se removió avergonzado y ambos rostros quedaron nuevamente cerca uno del otro. Eren arrugó sus cejas e hizo un estilo de puchero, Levi le sonrio con malisia.

-¿Eso es un si?

-¿Un si a qué?

-¿Puedo entrometerme en tu vida?

Ambos continuaron mirándose a los ojos, hasta que Eren cerró los suyos y dejó escapar un suspiro.

"Rayos"

-Tu ganas.

-Siempre lo hago.

-No te creas tanto.

-Disfruto mi triunfo

-Ya me estoy arrepintiendo...

-Te morderé si lo haces- y mordió suavemente el cuello del castaño. Logrando que a éste le diera un escalofrío.

-¡Levi!, qué haces.

-Pruebo mi presa.

-Nhg...- y le miró con la típica cara de un niño cuando va hacer un escándalo.

-No vengas hacer un berrinche.

-No haré uno

-¿Asi?

-Si

-Ya estoy viendo lágrimas asomarse. Débil.

-Acosador.

A Levi le salió un tic en la ceja.

-Hey Eren, yo pensaba ser delicado contigo y como te estás comportando hace que cambie de parecer.

-N-no digas estupideces

-¿Lo son?

-Si

-No creo.

-Eres un ton...

-¡Levi!

Ambos chicos miraron a la dueña de esa voz. Era una chica de cabello negro y pequeña contextura, y se dirigía hacia ellos.

-No sabía que visitabas este lugar.

-Sí, vine hace poco.

-Mm~... ne ne Levi, la otra vez te fuiste y no me dejaste ¡ni siquiera mensaje!- e infló sus cachetes.

-Me olvidé.

-Típico, ¡Uy!, mejor dame tu celular.

El azabache le entregó su celular a la chica y ella comenzó a teclar algo.

-¡Listo!, ¡Guardé mi número!, mas te vale llamarme de vez en cuando, ¿vale?

-Mm.

-¡Adiós!

La chica se fue con su grupo de amigas y dejó el ambiente en silencio, bueno, también estaba la música de fondo que ya había empezado a sonar.

Eren observaba a Levi, éste se encontraba revisando su celular y dejó de hacerlo cuando sintió la mirada del castaño sobre él.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- contestó secamente

-¿Nada?

-Si

Levi rio para sus adentros.

-¿Celoso?

Eren se paró.

-En tus sueños.

Levi tomó del brazo a Eren y lo jaló hasta quedar cerca de su oído.

-Nos vemos más tarde, Eren.

El cuerpo del chico volvió a sufrir un escalofrío. Porqué tenia que decir su nombre de esa forma, de esa forma tan tan ¡ah!, ¡Dónde hay un pozo!

Eren se fue con una mueca de enojo a los camarines.

-...Y esa cara de estreñido que traes- le dijo Ymir.

-Nada, no es nada. Ensayemos, quedan 10 minutos para las 11.

/

Cuando fueron las 11 de la noche, Pixis, el dueño del local subió al escenario, una luz se posó en él llamando la atención de los demás.

-¡Buenas noches chicos!, espero que lo estén pasando bien. Les doy la bienvenida a la Casa 104, un lugar donde pueden desahogarse tanto como quieran, bailando, cantando, ¡tomando!, donde sus secretos están a salvo en estas cuatro paredes. Así que, ¡Sean ustedes mismos!

El público gritó.

-Ahora los dejó con el show de la noche, el escuadrón 104: ¡Attack on Titan!

El público fruto, aplaudió y silbó.

Las luces se apagaron y dejaron a todos expectantes. De pronto, las luces volvieron y en la pantalla del escenario, la imagen de Eren y un titán aparecían en el.

Ymir tomó el micrófono y habló.

-Esta será la portada de nuestro futuro disco, aun estamos eligiendo las canciones y Eren aun está pensando en la letra de algún, así que más les vale comprarlo cuando salga ¿ok?

-¡SÍ!

-Bien, ¡así me gusta!

Eren ahora con su guitarra se acercó al micrófono. El grito de las chicas por él fue tan fuerte, que a lo mejor, algunas quedaron afónicas.

-¿Como están hoy?

-¡Bien!

-¿Listos para gritar?

-¡Sí!

-¿Para saltar?

-¡Sí!

-¿Para desahogarse?

-¡SÍ!

-¡Bien!

Eren dio un paso hacia atrás y comenzó a tocar un solo de guitarra, luego se unió Ymir con su bajo, aquella sensualidad que solo puede tener aquella guitarra de cuatro cuerdas, luego Reiner con la potencia de su batería hizo que el ambiente ardiera.

La gente empezó a saltar, a levantar sus brazos y dejarse llevar por la increíble unión de esos 3 intrumentos.

Eren con su vista en su guitarra se acercó al micrófono, levantó la vista y empezó a cantar.

La gente le acompañaba, gritaba con él, cuando Eren se callaba, el público comenzaba a cantar, tan fuerte que podrían romper las ventanas.

Cada vez que Eren dirigía su vista a la parte de atrás del local, se encontraba con la mirada de Levi, esos ojos grises eran tan profundos que podría sentir su mirada aunque estuviera a metros de él.

Algo agitados, terminaron de tocar la cuarta canción y ahora se vendría la última.

Todos se tomaron un gran vaso de vodka que les devolvió las fuerzas para seguir tocando.

-Esta canción- Eren se encontró con la mirada de Levi- es para todas las bellas damas que se encuentran aquí. Disfrutenla.

[Colocar en Youtube "Motel - Siempre tú"]

Reiner comenzó tocando su batería, para luego ser seguido de Eren e Ymir.

Las chicas al momento de reconocer la melodía empezaron a gritar, a moverse al ritmo de ésta y cerrar sus ojos.

Ymir y Eren se miraron y sonrieron, luego el castaño dirigió su vista al público, miró a todas las chicas y en esencial miró a una, no la conocía, pero era para causar cierta tensión sexual. Y lo consiguió.

Dejó de tocar su guitarra y dejó sólo el sonido del bajo y la bateria.

[Te imaginé desde siempre así, desnuda y solo para mí]

Cerró sus ojos, posó sus manos en el micrófono y se movió sensualmente.

[Tu piel envuelve a mi cuerpo al fin y el mundo se detiene aquí.

Por eso tu, solo tu, siempre tu, como el misterio y el azul. Nada es igual si no estas tu, te buscaré hasta el polo sur, hasta el umbral donde estas tu y viviremos para siempre...Fundidos en un rayo de luz]

Volvió a tocar su guitarra y cerró sus ojos. Ymir le acompañaba en los coros.

[Rayo de luz...todo es azul... todo eres tu...]

Miró a Levi y tiró su cabello hacia atrás.

[Tuve universos de confusión, intentos de satisfacción]

Cerró sus ojos

[Pero encontré mi camino al sol, tu me diste la dirección.

Por eso tu, solo tu, siempre tu, como el misterio y el azul. Nada es igual si no estas tu, te buscaré hasta el polo sur, hasta el umbral donde estas tu y viviremos para siempre... Fundidos en un rayo de luz]

Levantó su vista y se encontró con la penetrante de Levi, no sabia porque, pero esta vez no quería apartar su mirada. Aquella mirada siempre encima de él, de alguna forma le causaba una exquisita sensación.

[Por eso tu, solo tu, siempre tu, como el misterio y el azul. Nada es igual si no estas tu, te buscaré hasta el polo sur, hasta el umbral donde estas tu y viviremos para siempre, en un rayo de luz. Por siempre tu, solo tu y siempre tu como el misterio y el azul. Nada es igual si no estas tu, te buscaré hasta el polo sur, hasta el umbral donde estas tu y viviremos para siempre...Fundidos en un rayo de luz...Rayo de luz...Todo es azul... Todo eres tu...]

Ninguno de los dos apartaba sus miradas.

[Todo es azul...

Todo eres tu...]

/

Ya habían terminado de cantar y ahora se encontraban rodeados por un grupo de personas.

-¡Tienen que avisarnos cuando saquen su disco!

-¡Sí, podrían hacer una página web!

-Esa es buena idea- dijo Eren.

-Yo me encargo- dijo Reiner.

-¡Eren sácate una foto conmigo!

-Jaja, esta bien.

-¡Y tu una conmigo Ymir!

-Quizás empiece a cobrar ¡jaja!- dijo mientras se sacaban la foto.

Luego de que sus fans les dijeran sus opiniones se acercaron a la barra.

-Tres vasos de vodka- dijo Jean mientras los colocaba sobre el mesón.

-Gracias- dijeron los tres.

-¡De nuevo lo hicieron bien!- comentó Sasha.

-Thanks- dijo Eren.

-Eso que hiciste con el micrófono fue bastante erótico Jeager, no me lo esperé- dijo Jean.

-Fue Ymir quien me dijo que lo hiciera.

-Obvio, hay que ocupar bien ese cuerpo tuyo.

-Jaja, no lo trates como un objeto Ymir- le dijo Historia.

-Nuestros 21 años de amistad me los permiten, asi que no llores marica- y le dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

-¡Hey!...- se sobó el hombro y luego esbozo una sonrisa- Ymir.

-¿Ah?

Eren la tomó de la nuca y le dio un beso... En los labios.

-Sufre.

Todos comenzaron a reír, Historia se llevó las manos a su boca, divertida.

Ymir colocó una cara de horror- ¡jodido seas!- se dio vuelta -Historia, ¡ven aquí! -y la tomó para darle un beso.

-Y-Ymir- dijo avergonzada.

-Por la mierda Eren no vuelvas hacer eso.

-Venganza por lo del camarín.

-Touché- dijo Reiner.

Siguieron hablando un instante y de pronto se escuchó un impacto similar a un balazo.

Los que estaban en la barra se dieron vuelta y pudieron ver que eran dos chicos aplastando unas cajas de jugo.

-Que infantiles- dijo Ymir.

Eren se quedó observando a los chicos. Se veían tan felices imitando el sonido que realiza un arma de fuego, demasiado contentos...

_"-Escucha Jeager, tú te quedarás aquí, cuidarás el que no pasen, yo iré a buscar a los demás, si vamos juntos, será complicado._

_-Pero Sudeikis, nunca le he disparado a alguien._

_El rubio le tomó de su uniforme y le plantó un gran puñetazo en la cara. Lo estrelló contra la pared y le apuntó con el dedo su rostro._

_-Escúchame imbécil, te estuviste preparando un año y medio para esto, no vengas a tener esos miedos estúpidos, cuantas horas estuviste al sol, en el frio, sufriendo hambre en los entrenamientos y ¿para qué?, ¿__Para qué te acobardes como una niñita?, ¿qué eres Jeager?, ¡¿Qué eres?!_

_-Ein soldat... _

_-Ein was?!_

_-EIN SOLDAT!_

_-In Ordnung!_

_El rubio se marchó_

_Él quedó solo_

_Cuidando las armas_

_De pronto_

_Un grito _

_Una voz que conocía bien_

_Ahí venía él, arrastrando uno de sus pies y con una gran mancha de sangre en su pecho_

_Se veía_

_Pálido_

_-¡Qué sucedió!_

_-Debes...irte_

_-¿Debo?, tu también vienes, no digas tonterías_

_-Mírame, me estoy desangrando, piensa, ¿qué soy?_

_-Un compañero y no debo dejarte atrás_

_-No estúpido, soy un estorbo, un…im…pedimiento para que logres es…ah…escapar_

_-¡No!_

_-Ellos vienen Jeager, son muchos. Vete, ahora._

_-¡No!, Si puedo llevarte, ¡lo haré !_

_-¡AHORA JEAGER!_

_-¡NO!_

_Se escucha un estruendo._

_Uno tras otro._

_Como fuegos artificiales, su sonido inundó el lugar._

_La cara de su compañero deformada por la sorpresa y luego de miedo y dolor._

_-Dispárales._

_-Y-yo_

_-No seas un marica, ¡hazlo!, ¡Ahora!_

_Tomó su arma_

_Apuntó con inseguridad _

_Ahí estaba el dueño de aquel disparo_

_Liderando un grupo de unas 10 personas_

_-¡Ya!_

_Disparó _

_Y también disparó el contario_

_El calló_

_Justo en su cien llegó la bala_

_Pero al mismo tiempo_

_Gotas de sangre salpicaban su rostro_

_Su compañero_

_También había recibido un impacto_

_Lo último que escuchó _

_Fue_

_"Sobrevive"_

-¡Eren!

Despertó de su recuerdo

Todos le miraban preocupados

Por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas

Sostenía a Ymir de su muñeca

La soltó

Llegó a dejar marcas moradas en ella por la fuerza que utilizó

-Lo siento Ymir... Yo...

La pecosa le miró seriamente y miró a Jean

Este asintió y sacó algo del bar.

-Ten Eren, para que te relajes.

Y le sirvió un trago relajante.

-Vale...

-¡Oigan ustedes!- dijo refiriéndose a los niños que estaban jugando con las cajas- ¡Paren con esa mierda!

Historia se acercó a Eren y colocó su mano en su hombro y le sonrió compresivamente.

-¿Pasó?

-Sí, de verdad lo siento...

-Está bien- dijo Historia- te entendemos.

-Con que no te vuelvas un psicótico todo bien.

-Ymir- la reprendió Historia.

Ymir continuó seria y le dio una palmada en la cabeza a Eren- All be ok.

-I know, freckled.

-Tight ass.

-¡Ymir!

-¡No hablen inglés por dios!, ¡Mi cabeza empieza a echar humo!- dijo Sasha.

-Hasta para sumar 2+2 echas humo- comentó Ymir.

-¡No es verdad!

-Sí.

-¡No!

-¿3x8?

-Amm... ¡28!

-Sasha no te humilles- dijo Connie.

-¿38?

-Ni cerca.

-¿Es algo con 8?

-24-

-Casi-

Ocupando a Sasha como chivo, olvidaron lo anterior. Empezaron a conversar, reír, tirar bromas y ya estaban planeando volver a jugar lo mismo que la noche anterior.

Levantó su vista un instante y se encontró con que Levi le miraba. Éste le hizo una seña con su cabeza para que se acercara. Eren dudo un instante pero que mas daba. Dijo que ya volvía y fue hacia Levi. El azabache también se paró y ambos quedaron a mitad de camino. Caminó hacia el pasillo oscuro que daba al baño y Eren le siguió. De pronto paró.

-Entrégame tu celular.

-¿Mi celular?

-Tsk, hazlo- y estiró su mano.

Eren no comprendió y se lo entregó. Levi marcó unas teclas y su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Ahora tienes mi número y yo el tuyo- y le devolvió el celular. Eren lo tomó y le quedó observando.

No se sentía bien, no quería estar ahí…

-Levi…

-¿Mh?

Eren le quedó mirando un instante… y apoyó su frente en el hombre del más bajo.

-Llévame a casa… por favor…

Levi se quedó callado. Acercó su mano al cabello de Eren y le acaricio.

-Todo está bien- le susurró.

Eren por un momento, no quiso apartar a Levi como siempre le hacía, no quería interrumpir el momento con sus típicas frases maat pasiones. Esta vez, se sintió calido… y no quería que terminara.

-…Me he estado diciendo eso hace mucho…

-Tengo mi auto afuera.

Eren asintió.

Fue a la barra del bar y se despidió de los chicos, ninguno se opuso y le dijeron que se cuidara. Sintió como alguien le tomaba con fuerza su mano y le llevaba a la salida del local. A lo lejos, pudo sentir a Hanji, la amiga de Levi, gritar algo.

Ya en el estacionamiento, se dejó guiar por Levi. Aun seguían tomados de la mano, si bien se sentía extraño estar tomado de alguien y más encima ese alguien es Levi, también se sentía bien.

Levi paró frente a un hermoso vehiculo MAZDA 3, color negro, bastante limpio.

Abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y quedó mirando a Eren.

El castaño se demoró en entender.

Aun seguía tomado de la mano de Levi y parecía que no tenía ganas de soltarlo. Avergonzado soltó su mano y entró al auto.

-Tienes las manos frias- dijo Levi cuando estaba prendiendo el motor del auto.

-Sí… fue por el cambio de ambiente.

-Ponte el cinturón.

Eren asintió y lo hizo.

Levi prendió la radio y arrancó el auto. Eren abrió un poco la ventana, estaba algo ahogado.

En la radio sonaba una canción que solía cantar con su madre cuando pequeño.

Cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por la melodía. [Manuel Garcia - Un rey y un diez]

[Temprano el mismo organillo en la entrada del callejón... hizo volar la canción que en invierno nos despertó]

-Eren…

[Y al escucharla di vuelta la página treinta y dos...]

-Hey mocoso…

A lo lejos escuchaba la voz de Levi llamarle.

[Del libro donde pusiste los pétalos de una flor...]

Pero estaba tan cansado que…

[Y cuando los ví, algo brillo, algo de ti... que había olvidado...]

Comenzó a quedarse dormido.

**Continuará.**

* * *

><p><strong>Traducciones:<strong>

_1) ¿qué eres Jeager?, ¡¿Qué eres?!_

_-Ein soldat... [Un soldado...]_

_-Ein was?! [¡¿Un qué?!]_

_-EIN SOLDAT! [¡UN SOLDADO!]_

_-In Ordnung! [¡BIEN!]_

_2) _Ymir:ll be ok. [Todo estará bien]

-I know, freckled. [Lo sé, pecas]

-Tight ass. [Trasero estrecho]

-¡Ymir!

**En mi perfil estará una imagen de la portada del disco de la banda! **

En el proximo capitulo contesto sus reviews (respecto a Specter) y también si dejan en este, porfa ;-; si no siento que a nadie le gusta y lo dejaré.

Nos vemos


	3. ¡No caigas!

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama._**

Aclaraciones: "Texto" pensamientos.

_"Texto" recuerdos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter III: ¡No caigas!<strong>_

_"-Eren, me protegerás, ¿cierto?_

_-Claro Abdul_

_-¿Serás mi héroe de guerra?_

_-Si_

_-¿Eren?_

_-¿Mh?_

_-¿Por qué dejaste que muriera?_

_-No..._

_-Dijiste que me protegerías..._

_-¡Sí!_

_-Que me llevarias con mi mamá_

_-Yo..Abdul..._

_La figura de la niña desapareció y quedó solo._

_Yo lo siento_

_Lo siento_

_Lo siento_

_-Mi hija..._

_-Señora Miyat...yo..._

_-No me trajiste a mi hija..._

_-Yo quise...¡pero!_

_-¡MI HIJA!_

_-¡LO SIENTO!_

_-¡MI HIJA!, ¡ABDUL!_

_-¡PERDÓN!_

_-¡TRAELA DE VUELTA_!

-¡NO!

Despertó nuevamente agitado y sudado. Últimamente las pesadillas se estaban haciendo más frecuentes...

Limpió con su mano su frente y notó algo.

Pared azul, cortinas blancas, cama de dos plazas y alguien en el marco de la puerta.

Desnudo.

Sólo con una toalla cubriendo su intimidad.

Con el pelo húmedo.

-Levi... q-qué...

-A qué se debió ese grito.

-...Mal sueño.

-Ya veo- caminó hacia el armario, busco y sacó un bóxer. Comenzó a colocárselo y cuando por fin lo tenia puesto, recién se sacó la toalla.

Eren observaba ese cuerpo, su espalda pálida con un gran tatuaje de un dragón. Se dio la vuelta y dejó a la vista sus increíbles pectorales y pack de abdominales. Sí, ahora viéndolo podía decir que ese tipo realmente era sexy.

Se acercó sacudiendo su cabello y dejando un camino de agua. Se sentó en la punta de la cama y observo a Eren.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

El castaño se sonrojó.

-No seas idiota- dijo mientras estiraba el cuello de su polera logrando ventilarse un poco.

-Buenos días, Eren.

-...-Suspiró. No tendía que ser un mal educado tampoco. -Buenos días, Levi.

-Gracias- se levantó y fue hacia el armario nuevamente y sacó unos vaqueros oscuros apretados y se los colocó.

-¿Dónde...?

-En mi departamento, te dormiste ayer en el auto. Intenté despertarte pero roncabas tan fuerte que me diste pena.

-Yo no ronco.

-Es lo que crees, también babeas.

-Mentira.

-Y te mueves mucho.

-...¿Dormiste conmigo?

-Es una cama de dos plazas... Y tranquilo miedoso, no te violé ni nada, pero para la próxima no estés seguro.

Eren abrió más sus ojos.

"Levi es tan...¡!"

-Tranquilo, no se volverá a repetir- dijo cuando se levantaba.

-No me molestaría que se repitiera.

-¿D-Disculpa?

Levi le tiró una toalla.

-Bañate, estás todo sudado. Y luego quita las sabanas.

-No soy tu empleado.

-Hazlo- y salió del cuarto

Eren bufó.

/

Cuando terminó de bañarse, encontró una tenida, quizás le quedaría algo chica, pero la actitud del azabache había sido buena. A lo mejor, no es tan idiota como él cree. Cuando terminó de vestirse, ventiló el baño para que el vapor se fuera y salió a la habitación y quitó las sabanas.

-¿Dónde dejo esto?

Levi le miró de la cocina.

-En el cuarto de al lado está la lavadora. Echala ahí.

Eren asintió.

Caminó hacia la habitación y se encontró con varios productos de aseo. "Su madre debe ser alguien que gusta de la limpieza". Dejó las sabanas en la lavadora y la puso a andar. Cuando volvió se encontró a Levi sirviendo café.

-Prepararía algo más, pero la cocina no se me da mucho.

Eren se sentó.

-Siento las molestias, Levi.

Él asintió, tomó su café y le dio un sorbo.

-Cómo te quedó la ropa.

-La blusa bien, los vaqueros… quizás algo cortos- y rio, Levi bufó.

-Tsk.

Tomó la taza entre sus manos para lograr calentarlas un poco- Solía hacer deporte.

-¿Solías?

-Sí, ya no tengo mucho tiempo.

-Qué hacías.

-Um...- ¿Estaban hablando normalmente?- solía hacer hockey.

Levi levantó una ceja.

-Solía ser bastante rápido, rara vez me derribaban.

-Mh...- tomó nuevamente un sorbo de café. Eren hizo lo mismo.

-Y tu...¿ familia?- preguntó Eren.

Levi le miró pero no contestó.

"¿Toqué un punto sensible?"

-Digo... Está todo muy limpio... Y bueno... Tú sabes a que me refiero y…-Miró a Levi y este tenía una suave sonrisa en sus labios.

-¡No te rias!-

El pelinegro levantó sus manos en señal de "yo no estoy haciendo nada"

-Vivo aquí solo, mis padres y mi hermana viven juntos. Mi papá paga esto.

-Ya veo...tu padre...tu padre...¡mi padre!

Levi sólo le miró.

-El regresaba hoy de su turno del hospital...-se levantó y fue a la habitación a buscar su celular. Lo tomó y marcó el numero de su padre.

*Sonido de marcado*

-¿Hola?

-Papá, Hola...

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo... Como no llegué...te llamo para que no te preocupes.

-Tienes 21 años ya no eres un niño, está bien.

-Si... Bueno eso, cuídate.

-También.

Y colgó.

Se quedó un rato mirando su celular y luego regresó con Levi. Se lo encontró contestando varios mensajes que le llegaban a Whatsapp. Uno tras otro, el sonidito que avisa que te ha llegado un mensaje no paraba de sonar.

-Eres bastante solicitado- dijo mientras se sentaba.

-...son de la carrera de enfermería.

-Mh...-

-No te coloques celoso Eren, yo ahora sólo tengo ojos para ti.

-Deja de decir esas cosas...

-¿Por qué?

-Porque quizás luego me las empiece a creer...

-¿Y?

-No puedo...simplemente no puedo.

-Pero ya hicimos un trato.

-Lo sé...

Levi le quedó observando. Apoyó su codo en la mesa y luego inclinó su cabeza en su mano.

-Puedo ser un mujeriego, egocéntrico, lo que tú quieras. Pero las cosas que te diga a ti, no serán vacías como las que les dije a otras.

-Tienes un ego bastante alto, he.

-Déjame saber.

-Saber qué.

-Que es estar enamorado.

-¿Por qué ahora?, ¿Por qué yo?

-Me cansé de falsos sentimientos.

-Por qué yo.

-¿No te pasó, alguna vez en el colegio que viste a alguien y le encontraste algo?, ¿Y que luego de eso empezaste a verle por todos lado? Eso me pasa. Recién ahora. A estas alturas.

-...Levi...

-Cuando te vi, lo supe. Que tú serias el mocoso que me daría los problemas que tanto quiero.

Lo que le estaba diciendo Levi...era algo que nunca pensó que iba a escuchar de parte suya. En la Universidad se encontraban en la biblioteca, en el casino, en fiestas, hablaban, sí, pero siempre terminaban discutiendo de que Levi era un suelto, que Eren un lobo con piel de cordero, un mocoso, el otro un imbécil, etc. Pero que su relación llegara a otro extremo... No podía.

-No puedo Levi...

-Dime el porqué.

-No eres tú...soy yo.

-Pff, por favor Eren, piensa en otra cosa.

Eren miró su tasa de café.

_"Eren...¡Te quiero mucho!_

_¡Eren! _

_¡Eren te debes casar conmigo cuando sea mucho más linda!_

_¡Eren!, ¡Me gusta el océano porque me recuerda tus bellos ojos!_

_¡Eren!, ¡nunca te dejaré!"_

-Todo con lo que formo un vínculo desaparece de mi lado. Tarde o temprano...pero lo hace.

Tomó aire.

-No puedo Levi... No...Yo...- apretó la tasa entre sus manos.

Levi le quedó observando.

Estiró su mano y acarició su mejilla. El castaño se sorprendió por la actitud repentina. Y como si fuera un niño pequeño siendo consolado por su madre, como si fuera una copa que estaba apunto de quebrarse, comenzó a llorar. La calidez de aquella mano, logró que la fuerza que estaba intentando contener tanto tiempo se fuera. Dirigió su mano a la de Levi y la estrechó.

Eren rio entre lágrimas.

¿Por qué se estaba comportando de esta manera? Nunca dejaba que sus sentimientos le superaran en presencia de gente que no fueran de confianza, en su caso: solo Ymir. Pero había algo, a pesar que creyera que Levi era un jugador astuto cuando se trata de divertirse con alguien, su tacto y mirada le causaban una sensación de... Refugio.

No.

Eso no era bueno.

Apartó la mano de Levi y talló sus ojos.

-Siento mucho las molestias que te cause Levi- dijo mientras se levantaba- te devolveré tus ropas luego y gracias.

Levi le observó para luego chasquear su lengua.

-Es obvio que sucede algo contigo respecto al tema de acercarte a los demás y no soy de tu confianza.

Eren hizo una mueca.

-Aún- sentenció Levi. Se levantó y caminó hacia Eren. Éste comenzó a retroceder.

-Deja de hacer eso, Eren.

Eren paró y mordió su labio inferior. Levi siguió caminando hasta quedar cerca de él. El castaño algo nervioso miró al piso. Levi siguió acercando esta vez su rostro al del contrario, ambos sentían la respiración del otro. Abochornado y nervioso Eren dio un jadeo.

-Levi...

El nombrado esbozó una sonrisa y luego se alejó.

-¿Te vas?

"¿Disfruta colocarme en estas situaciones?"

-¿Juegas conmigo?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-"¿A qué te refieres?"- dijo y entorno sus ojos y caminó hacia la puerta enojado -Adiós- Abrió la puerta pero una mano le tomó del brazo atrayéndolo y otra cerrando la puerta. El castaño fue volteado y apricionado contra la superficie de madera.

-¿Esperabas algo?- dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

-Aléjate.

Levi se acercó más y rozó sus labios con la barbilla del más alto. Eren se estremeció y cerró sus ojos.

-Basta Levi.

-Abre tus ojos- y posicionó su mano en la cintura del otro.

Sorprendido por el toque en su cintura abrió lentamente sus ojos. Encontrándose con una mirada que no conocía de Levi, era serena, abrazadora.

-...No me hagas esto Levi...

-¿Por qué?

"Porque no soy de piedra" pensó.

Quería alejarse del pelinegro.

Quería estar lo más lejos de él.

Se estaba empezando a confundir.

Su relación con él ya estaba clara: simples conocidos en la Universidad.

Pero si le miraba así, si le mostraba esa faceta no podía verse afectado.

-Porque traigo conmigo muchos fantasmas- y su mirada cambió completamente a una dañada.

Levi comprendió. Eren estaba atado a un pasado tortuoso. Sacó su mano de la cintura del chico y la dirigió a su rostro. Él giró su rostro, apartando su mirada de él.

-Déjame Levi...

-¿Te cuento uno de los tantos mitos que corre sobre mi?

Eren giró su rostro e hizo contacto visual con el pelinegro.

-Dicen que mis besos curan.

Eren hizo una mueca.

-Eres un idiota- e hizo intento de zafarse. Pero Levi no le dejó.

-Toma esto como un regalo- y acercó sus labios al castaño.

Aquel toque lo tomó desprevenido. Oh no, claro que no. ¿Se estaba volviendo a repetir lo del bar? Diablos. Quería apartarse, pero lo que más le aterraba estaba sucediendo. Lo estaba disfrutando, estaba dejando que el Eren que buscaba refugio se apoderara del Eren arisco. Si no se apartaba ahora, no habría marcha atrás… pero aquel beso le dio serenidad, aparte de la confusión que estaba creciendo en su cabeza.

Liberó nuevamente un jadeo y bajo su rostro. Levi se apartó y solo se dedicó a observarle.

No se encontraba sonrojado, no se encontraba con una expresión abochornada, tenía una expresión especial. Eso Levi, lo pudo notar en el brillo de sus ojos.

-La que haya dicho eso Levi, no habrá estado en sus cinco sentidos. Son una estafa tus besos- y esbozó una sonrisa.

Levi dejó escapar una risa.

-Entonces prepárate, me ayudarás a practicar- y se cruzó de brazos.

-En tus sueños idiota.

Levi estuvo a punto de decir algo pero Eren no se lo permitió. Rápidamente se dio vuelta, abrió la puerta, salió y cerró la puerta.

-Enano abusador.

Levi le dio una patada a la puerta. –Te escuché Eren.

_/_

Iba caminando por la avenida cuando de pronto sintió su celular vibrar. Miró su celular y la pantalla se iluminó con la llegada de un mensaje.

{Mikasa: Recuerda que debes llevarme a la peluquería}

Dio un suspiró y emprendió camino.

-Eren, ¿este corte te gusta?

-Sí, está bonito, me gusta como te queda la melena.

-Entonces pediré éste- dijo y fue con el peluquero.

Sentado en los asientos que tiene la peluquería para esperar, veía como su hermana, aunque no lo demostrara, estaba emocionada. Miró su celular, eran las 12:30, en 20 minutos más, tal ves el corte estaría listo. Llevaría a su hermana a casa, almorzaría y ...

_"Toma esto como un regalo"_

-Ngh...-

Cerró sus ojos abochornado por la situación de antes.

Luego de ir a almorzar necesitaría hablar con Ymir..

Y como dijo, el corte se demoró 20 minutos. Salió con Mikasa y pudo notar que el día de hoy estaba bastante bueno. No hacia ni mucha calor, ni mucho frio, corría un viento fresco y se podía sentir en el aire la frescura de los arboles. Mikasa se agarró del brazo de Eren y le dijo -¿Pasemos a comprar helado, Eren?

Eren le sonrio.

-Estas bastante animada hoy, Mikasa.

Ella asintio.

-Ahora que estoy de vacaciones podemos salir, eso me gusta- y se apretó más a Eren.

-Jaja- Eren besó la cabeza de Mikasa- Soy tu hermano, siempre tendré tiempo para ti, ¿ok?

Ella asintio.

-¿Qué helado llevamos?- ella le preguntó.

-Mmh... ¿Pistacho?

Mikasa asintio.

_/_

-Sacaré el helado- dijo Mikasa.

-Estaba muy rico, mamá.

-Gracias, cielo.

"_¡Eres como el cielo, Eren!, cuando te veo, ¡dejo de estar triste!"_

-Nhh...-

-¿Eren?

-Ah...sí, de nada.

Carla le quedó observando.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Nada- y recibió su helado- Gracias Mikasa.

-Ten Eren.

-Gracias- recibió la copa, la dejó en la mesa y luego buscó en su bolsillo su celular.

{Whatsapp.

+Estás disponible?

-Estoy en la clínica.

+Estás bien?

-Sí, vine a buscar unos exámenes... Creo que tendré que ocupar lentes...

+¿Intelectual Ymir? Sexy Girl

-Cállate perra.

+Jaja... A qué hora volverás?

-En un rato más.

-Te llamo.

+Vale, nos vemos

-Yeah }

-¿Hablas con una chica?- le preguntó su madre.

Mikasa dejó caer su cuchara y quedó observando a Eren.

-¿Eh?

-Responde Eren- dijo Mikasa.

-Eh... Hablaba con Ymir, más rato me llamará, necesito hablar algo con ella.

Mikasa relajó su ceño y volvió a comer helado.

-Ah...- su madre hizo un puchero.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada.

-...¿Mikasa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Eren suspiró.

"Mujeres"

Comenzaron a conversar todo tipo de cosas. Hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Ymir...Si si, ya, ¿qué?, no seas aprovechada... Jajaja...ya, nos vemos, si, ya, ¡ya! Jaja, entendí, adiós- guardó su celular y se levantó- Bueno, me voy- estaba apunto de salir pero recordó algo. Estaba con la ropa de Levi. Subió a su cuarto y se colocó unos pantalones apretrados negros y una ramera blanca con el diseño de un puño negro. Se colocó sus vans y bajó con las ropas.

-Madre, dejé una ropa en la lavadora, te las encargo ¿sí?

-Está bien hijo.

-Ajá, nos vemos Mikasa.

-Recuerda que hoy Sábado va más gente, no te retrases mucho Eren- le dijo ella.

-Seguro.

Tomó su billetera y salió.

/

Tocó el timbre y esperó.

-Hey.

-Hey, ¿Las tragiste?

Eren levantó la bolsa que traía en su mano.

-¡Bien!- Ymir abrió más la puerta para que Eren entrará, éste así lo hizo. -Caminar de la clínica hasta acá me dio mucha calor. Vamos a la cocina y preparemos unas micheladas- dijo y golpeó la espalda de Eren.

-Yo solo una, acabo de comer.

-No seas niñita.

Caminaron hacia la cocina. Eren colocó las cervezas en el refrigerador mientras que Ymir separaba unos limones.

[Las micheladas son cerveza+jugo de limón. Bien helado. Luego, en el borde del vaso se le coloca sal. Cerveza+Jugo de limón+Sal = Manjar de dioses]

-Y bien, ¿Qué tienes que decirme?- y partió uno de los limones.

-Es sobre Irak.

Ymir le miró un momento.

-Dime.

* * *

><p>¡CHAN!<p>

En el próximo capitulo sabrán que es lo que atormenta tanto al queridisimo Eren.

Estos días he estado demasiado ocupada, lo que no me ha permitido ocupar la computadora para poder subir los capitulos. Pero estoy avanzando en ellos en mi celular.

Los que siguen Specter, también, mi hermana ha estado ocupada, ademas está cambiándole cosas a la historia. Las ideas que tuvo al principio las eliminó y creó otra trama. Por eso, se encuentra amoldandolas.

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	4. Se acabó

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama._**

Aclaraciones: "Texto" pensamientos.

_"Texto" recuerdos._

* * *

><p>Estoy de vacaciones donde mis tíos. Ademas de entretenerme con sus salidas, he aprovechado la tranquilidad. Por eso, he escrito <strong>¡3 CAPÍTULOS SEGUIDOS!<strong> Éste es el primero de los tres.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IV: Se acabó.<strong>_

-Es sobre Irak.

Ymir le miró un momento.

-Dime- y cortó otro limón.

-Yo... Eh intentando poder llevar las cosas de la mejor manera. Descargar lo que me agobia a través de la banda... Intento no demostrar esos quiebres frente de mi familia, de ustedes, pero como la otra noche, hay veces que no puedo controlar cuando las imágenes vienen... Cierro mis ojos en la noche y lo único que puedo ver, escuchar son las bombas, los disparos, cuerpos sangrando, niños llorando, orfanatos pulverizados, mis compañeros... Yo matando, ensuciando mis manos con la sangre de otros.

-Eren.

Él levantó su vista.

-Tú cumplías con tu deber, el entrenamiento militar te preparó para eso y tú lo sabías. Tú, en una guerra debes cuidar de ti y de tus compañeros. Solo debes pensar en un "Nosotros", no en un "Ellos"

-Ellos... Mataron a Abdul... Mataron a más niños, SUS niños.

-Ellos no son soldados Eren. Ellos son terroristas. Si deben matar niños, mujeres, lo harán. Esa es su religión.

-Pero aun así no puedo lograr limpiarme de la culpa... No puedo dormir tranquilo porque recuerdo todo, no puedo quedarme un rato pensando porque revivo cada perdida, no puedo escuchar ni un sonido de una caja reventándose porque recuerdo inmediatamente momentos de esa misión. ¡De esa estúpida misión!- y golpeó con fuerza el mesón- Revivo nuevamente las muertes de los que no pude salvar... No los pude salvar...

Ymir dejó de lado los limones, se limpió las manos y fue hasta donde Eren y se hincó frente él.

-Eren. Te conozco hace 21 años. Conozco cada parte de ti, desde tu mancha de nacimiento, tu primer esguince, tu primera vez, tu primer quiebre, tu primer llanto con todos tus mocos escurriendo y en todos esos años y experiencias he sabido apreciar la buena persona que eres. Eres un marica cuando lloras porque lloras peor que Historia, pero es porque tú das mucho por las cosas y las cosas no te pagan con el mismo valor, así que te derrumbas. Irradias gentileza, como también fuerza. Haz cuidado bien de tu madre, haz sido un buen hermano con Mikasa, también me protegiste a mí cuando en la primaria me molestaban por tener pecas, y si los viera ahora, les daría por el culo y haría que se arrodillaran ante mí. Y sé, que si no pudiste proteger a esas personas, es porque el mundo en el que estabas no te lo permitió. Que lo que sucedió allá fue tan duro, que no te permitió hacer lo que sabes hacer muy bien: Ayudar. ¿Lo entiendes? Tu Eren, eres un sobreviviente y tienes un trastorno por estrés postraumático. Estarás viendo y soñando, reviviendo cada momento si no te haces ver con un especialista.

-Ymir...

-Eren, hermano. Yo siempre estaré, puedes contarme lo que quieras, ya sea bueno o malo, te moleré a golpes si es necesario para que aprendas, pero en esto yo no puedo ayudarte más de lo que ahora hago, es decir, dándote mi total apoyo.

Le empezaron a escocer los ojos. Ymir podía ser gritona, grosera, muchas veces más macho que él, comer con la boca abierta, pero seguía siendo una chica y como toda chica, sabia aconsejar como una.

-No te me pongas a llorar.

-No lo haré...

-Cuando estas a punto de llorar tu ojo izquierdo se cierra un poco.

Eren rio y talló sus ojos, eliminando las ganas de llorar.

-Tonta.

-Debes ir a ver a un especialista.

-No puedo... Preocuparía a mi madre, a Mikasa, estaría queriéndome cuidar siempre y mi padre... Mi padre me trataría de débil y cobarde.

-Es tu salud mental Eren. Si no quieres preocupar a tu madre, hazlo. Ellas saben todo, cuando algo no va bien con sus bebitos lo saben. Hazlo por ella. Y tu padre, tu padre que se joda. Estás bien peludo ya, qué más da lo que él crea, es importante lo que tu creas de ti. Si no sabes quien mierda eres, no eres nadie.

-Rayos Ymir... En vez de estudiar Gastronomía, deberías estudiar psicología...-rio.

-No me interesa andar dando mis sagrados consejos a gente que no conozco- y tiró su cabello hacia atrás.

-Gracias.

-Si sí... ¿Eso es todo?- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía nuevamente al mesón a cortar otros limones-

-Pues...- Eren se levantó y fue con Ymir, tomó un exprimidor y comenzó a sacarle el jugo a los limones que estaban cortados- Hay alguien... que me está confundiendo.

-Ya, ¿Y?- y le pasó otro limón.

-Que ahora no tengo una vida muy tranquila... Con las pesadillas y todo... Siento que si me encariño con esa persona le perderé... Todo se enlaza con lo de Irak... No puedo separar las cosas... siento ganas de salir corriendo- Y llevó el jugo exprimido al refrigerador.

-Quizás es una señal- dijo Ymir.

-¿Señal?

-Sí, quizás para salir de esto necesitas el apoyo de alguien.

-Puedo tener tu apoyo.

-No idiota. El apoyo de alguien "especial". Lo que diré a continuación será una mariconada pero, el amor da fuerzas desconocidas. Y aunque te cueste separar las cosas y tengas inseguridades, esa persona te dará las fuerzas que necesites para seguir. Siempre que confíes en ella y le cuentes esto. Si no, solo es una calentura pasajera.

-Eso le he estado diciendo...

Ymir vacío una cerveza en un vaso. -Y, ¿quién es la chica?

Eren evadió la mirada de Ymir y miró hacia fuera de la ventana.

-...ico...

-¿Ah?

-e...un...ico...

-Por la mierda habla bien si no quieres que te meta esto por el trasero.

-Es un chico.

-... ¿Un chico?

-Sí.

-¿Pene?

Eren cerró los ojos avergonzado.

-Sí.

-Eren hermano, cuando te dije eso en el camarín no tenías que tomártelo en serio.

-¡Vamos Ymir!

-¡Jaja!, es que wow, hiciste un giro de 360 grados, you know?, y ¿quién es?

-Eso no te lo diré.

-Hey!, ¡No tires la piedra y luego escondas la mano!, ¡Dímelo!- y le tiró una cascara de limón-

-...Es que...

-¡Dilo!

-Es Levi.

Ymir se quedó con las palabras en la boca.

-¿Levi?

-Sí.

-¿Levi Ackerman?

-Mh.

-¿El semental de Ingeniería?

-Aja...

-El que se acuesta hasta con los muertos.

-¡Ymir!

-¿Con el que solías discutir siempre?

-Si Ymir, sí

-¡Pero qué mierda pasa con este mundo!, ¡ustedes se llevan como el perro y el gato!, Qué te conquistó, ¿su sonrisa?, ¿su cuerpo perfectamente pulido? No me digas que lo viste en el baño y quedaste loco de su increíble anaconda.

-¡Ymir!

-¡Pero es verdad!

-Él me dijo que estaba cansado de hacer lo mismo, que quería aprender a enamorarse.

-Y te ocupará a ti como experimento.

-...

-Y tú no estás bien para que alguien juegue con tus sentimientos. Por la mierda Eren, debes buscarte una pareja que no te abandone porque se cansó de "intentar enamorarse" necesitas una que de verdad te quiera, no importa si es hombre o mujer, pero que sus intenciones sean serias, no inciertas.

Y las palabras de Ymir fueron las que le trajeron nuevamente a la tierra.

"¿Lo ves?, hasta Ymir lo sabe. Levi no tiene que enredarse en tu vida, ¡despierta!"

Su conciencia le reprendió.

No había que dejarse llevar tan rápido, no era lo correcto. Si alguien es gentil con uno, si nos miran de una forma especial, es imposible no verse afectado. Sin querer te colocas a pensar en él, aunque hayan hablado solo un día. Que alguien llegue a gustarte es fácil, ya sea por su apariencia, por su manera de actuar, por su voz, por sus gestos, por algo que tenga esa persona. Tenemos conocidos, amigos, con los cuales compartimos y que su rol en nuestras vidas es claro, el de la amistad. Y muchas veces, amigos de años, que nunca pensaron en tener una relación, nunca, la tienen. Uno de los dos hace su jugada. De seguro alguna vez en la calle hemos vistos parejas en las cuales uno de los dos no es muy atractivo y decimos a modo de broma "¿Como él/ella puede y yo no?", pero de seguro aquella persona tiene algo especial, algo que hizo que sin importar su apariencia, le enamorara y estuvieran juntos.

Eso le sucedía a Eren, Levi comportándose de esa manera solo lograba confundirle y hacer que en su interior aflorara una sensación que tenía que extinguir cuanto antes.

"Esto tiene que acabar ya"

Tomó el vaso que le había servido Ymir y se lo bebió rápidamente.

-Despacio hombre.

Hizo una seña con su mano en forma de despedida y caminó hacia la puerta.

-¡Ah Eren!, toma, es la canción que quiero que toquemos- se acercó a él y le entregó una hoja.

-Bien.

Con la hoja en mano salió del hogar de su pecosa amiga. Mientras caminaba comenzó a leer lo que ella había escrito.

"Hey cabeza de chorlito, necesito que para terminar la noche toquemos esta canción, por mi aniversario con Historia. Te encargó decir algunas cosas... La letra la conoces, pero aun así estudia las pausas que anoté. Canción: Cómplice Eterno"

Pero de eso no tenía que preocuparse ahora, tenía que terminar con otro asunto.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y comenzó a buscar un número. Cuando le encontró se tomó su tiempo en observar el nombre de esa persona.

"Levi Ackerman"

Apretó la tecla de marcado.

-Diga.

-...

-Hey.

-...Hey Levi.

-Al fin.

-Necesitamos hablar.

-...- se escuchó un suspiro. -Dónde.

Miró al frente.

-¿Conoces el Express...

-Express Late- completó. -Voy.

Entró y una joven le llevó a su mesa y tomó su pedido. Un mocachino. Siempre solía liberarle de los nervios.

De pronto, se escuchó la campanilla que avisa la llegada de un cliente. El sujeto fue recibido por la joven mesera y tras intercambiar una serie de palabras, ella le señaló. Cuando le vio le agradeció a la chica y fue hacia él.

-Hola Levi.

El asintió para luego tomar asiento frente él.

-Tú dirás.

-Yo... Te cité para acabar con esta tontería que tenemos.

-Hicimos un trato.

-Sí, solo un trato, solo fueron palabras. No hay un contrato ni nada que me ate a cumplirle.

-Para mí no fueron solo palabras.

-Es una lástima. No voy a perder el tiempo con alguien como tú.

Levi hizo una mueca.

-"¿Alguien como yo?"- dijo con sorna.

-Así es, Levi. No se puede saber que será lo que harás, porque eres un jugador. Lo que sientes por mi es momentáneo, y yo no estoy para que mates el tiempo conmigo.

Esta vez, Levi parecía enojado.

-Por la puta mierda, cuántas veces ya te he dicho que lo que siento por ti es verdadero. No sé que tienes en esa estúpida cabeza tuya que no entiendes ¡joder!

Eren tomó aire lentamente y luego le botó. Comenzó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos: dinero. Se levantó y dejó el dinero en la mesa.

-Lo siento, Levi. Pero esto terminó aquí y ahora.

-Esta discusión aun no termina, Eren.

-Creeme que sí- y caminó hacia la salida.

-¡Eren!

Caminó de forma apresurada. Esquivando a la gente.

"Hiciste bien Eren, no te preocupes"

-¡Eren!

Se volteó sorprendido y era Levi, quien también caminaba de forma apresurada.

"Diablos"

Comenzó a acelerar su paso hasta fijarse que había comenzado a correr.

Corría y corría, tomaba cada callejón pero el pelinegro no para de seguirlo.

"¡Cómo puede ser tan insistente!"

-¡Para en este puto momento!

-¡Aléjate!

-¡No quiero!

Eren detuvo su corrida y se giró.

-¡¿Y lo qué yo quiero?!

Levi paró a unos pasos suyos.

-¡Dime!, ¡¿Dónde queda lo que YO QUIERO?! Sólo piensas en ti, en ti, ¡en ti!, ¡maldito ególatra narcisista! ¿No te has preguntado porque no quiero estar con alguien?, no, no ¡no!, sólo piensas en ti. En satisfacer tu necesidad de "encontrar el verdadero amor", ¡pero yo no estoy para eso!, meses atrás te dije que no me agradaba esa forma de ser tuya, así que déjame fuera y búscate a alguien más, no te acerques más a mí, no me dirijas la palabra, nada, ¡mantente alejado!

Su respiración se encontraba agitada, como también la del otro. Decir todo aquello le liberaba de una gran carga. Estaba por girarse y marcharse, pero el otro con su ceño notoriamente fruncido, le tomó de ambos brazos y se acercó a él bruscamente hasta sentir sus agitadas respiraciones.

-Suéltame, Levi.

-¿Si, eso quieres?

-Sí, eso quiero. ¡Aléjate!

-Quieres que me aleje de ti, no?- y le empujó con brusquedad a la muralla del callejón.

-¡Levi ya!

El nombrado hizo caso omiso y se acercó hasta susurrar a su oído.

-Entonces apártame.

Su cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrío hacia aquel susurro. Cuando iba a apartar aquel cuerpo, unos ojos plateados hicieron contactos con los suyos, la ira brillaba en ellos y junto con aquella mirada un toque le sorprendió.

Levi besaba con ferocidad sus labios. Eren intentaba apartarse, pero la forma en que Levi le tenía preso se lo imposibilitaba. Levi era fuerte, sí, pero Eren no se quedaba atrás, su cuerpo estaba preparado para salir de situaciones peores que ésta, pero lo que lo tenía imposibilitado era aquella arma mortal que tenía el azabache. Sus besos.

Quería apartarse, empujarlo y golpearlo con su puño, que le quedara marcado y entendiera que no se debía meter con él, pero... ¡pero no podía! Esos labios, esos labios que estaba empezando a descifrar, los que han jugado con tanta mujer, los que pueden decir tajantes palabras como también cálidas, y de los que comenzaba a reconocer la delgada línea que surcaba la parte de su labio superior, descifrar los tipos de besos que puede recibir departe de él. Éste era uno cargado de rabia, desesperación, de querer una respuesta.

Cuando se separaron por la necesidad de poder respirar, ambos liberaron un jadeo. Eren con sus labios hinchados, Levi con los suyos feroces. Se acercó nuevamente a él y colocó su rostro frente al del castaño, rozando sus frentes, las puntas de sus narices, los pliegues de sus labios.

-Dime Eren...- jadeo. -¿Quieres que me aleje de ti?

Eren no contestó. Ambas miradas se confrontaban.

-Si me lo dices ahora, juro que en mi vida volveré a cruzar una palabra contigo. Serás un desconocido, en tu vida volverás a tenerme cerca.

"¡Contéstale Eren! No hay que pensar nada, ¡díselo!"

"Te gusta, Eren. Una oportunidad, sólo una."

-...

Dirigió su mano al pecho de Levi.

-Aléjate de mi de una vez.

Levi le observó. Bruscamente le soltó contra la pared.

-Ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Así debe ser- le contestó el castaño.

Y Levi desapareció.

Mientras deslizaba su cuerpo en la pared hasta tocar el suelo y sentarse, en su mente se repetía "lo has hecho bien, era lo correcto"

_/_

Llegó a su casa. Y como de costumbre se encontraba solo. El único que le recibió fue su perro Magnus, un labrador de raza pura. Y eso era lo mejor, no quería dirigir palabras con nadie. Todo lo anterior le dejó sin ánimos. Llegó a su cuarto y se tiró arriba de la cama. Miró aquel techo totalmente blanco, así quería que estuviera su mente ahora, limpia, libre de complicaciones. Como la vida es una puta con algunos, y uno de esos algunos es él tiene que aguantárselas. Quizás si nada de lo que vivió hace un año no hubiese pasado, quizás lo con Levi abría resultado... ¡no!, basta de pensar en Levi. Él detestaba la gente como Levi, que trataba como con objetos a las mujeres y luego rompía su corazón, como también podía hacerlo con él. Ya terminó eso, punto. Ahora tenía que seguir.

Buscó su celular.

{WhatsApp.

Ymir. Última conexión Hoy 16:58.

+Ya lo arreglé. }

Se quedó observando su celular unos instantes. Vio la hora "17:15"

{WhatsApp.

Ymir. En línea.

-Qué cosa?

+Lo con Levi...

-Ah

-Ya veo.

_Ymir está escribiendo..._

-Bien hecho Eren, era lo correcto.}

"Lo era..."

{+Sí...

_Ymir está escribiendo..._

-Donde estas?

+En casa.

-No está tu padre?

+Como siempre

-Para que tiene una casa si no la ocupa.

+Los dos sabemos el porqué.

-Para lucirse.

+Para lucirse.

+jajaj...

-Porque no vienes? }

Ymir... Siempre sabiendo cuando no estoy bien.

{+No gracias...

+No quiero salir

+Practicaré las canciones de hoy y lo tuyo.

-Esta bien.

+Nos vemos

-Yeah

-Ah y Eren

+Dime

_Ymir está escribiendo..._

-Hiciste lo correcto con Levi }

Eren se quedó observando ese último mensaje. Quería grabárselo. Eso era lo correcto.

Se levantó y tomó su guitarra. Comenzó a tocar una canción tras otra, hasta llegar a la de Ymir. Fue a computador y buscó en internet los acordes de la canción y la imprimió. Escribió en las partes que le hizo Ymir las anotaciones que le dejó. Busco su ipod, se colocó los audífonos y le puso play a la canción. Practicó hasta que lo que tocaba era igual a la melodía original. Ahora a recordar lo que Ymir le encargó.

Miró su celular y marcaban las 20:00 hrs. Buscó uno de sus contactos.

*Tono de marcado*

-¿Eren?

-Sí. ¿A qué hora te irás al local?

-... En unos minutos más.

-Espérame. Me daré una ducha e iré por ti.

-Bien.

-Nos vemos.

-Nos vemos, Eren.

Se levantó, fue a su armario, tomó una toalla, nueva ropa y caminó al baño.

_/_

Tomó su Jeep 4×4 y fue a buscarla. Cuando llegó tocó la bocina y ella salió entusiasmada.

-Jaja...

-¿De qué te ríes?

-De lo contenta que te ves.

Mikasa sonrió y golpeó el brazo de su hermano.

-Conduce.

-Jaja.

Estacionó su auto y bajó con su hermana. Fueron recibidos por los guardias y entraron.

-No ha llegado Ymir.

-Está de aniversario con Historia, supongo que aun está con ella.

-Ya veo...- Mikasa caminó hasta su casillero y guardó su bolso, bufanda y chaqueta, para solo quedar con una ramera blanca delgada y de tirantes. Se colocó la camisa blanca del uniforme, la corbata negra y los guantes del mismo color. -Iré a ordenar.

-Sí, ve.

Eren sentado, solo, se quedó observando sus pies. Su tranquilidad fue interrumpida por el sonar de la puerta cerrándose.

-Hola Eren.

-Hola Reiner.

-¿Llegaste hace poco?

-Sí, con Mikasa.

-Ya veo.

El rubio pasó más contento que lo habitual hacia su casillero y le abrió, comenzó a desvestirse y mientras lo hacía, una risa se le escapó.

-¿Algo bueno paso?

Reiner se volteo y asintió.

-Sí, Belthrot por fin regresó.

-Oh, me alegro. ¿Está adentro?

-Sí, costó que lo dejarán entrar- y bufó, colocándose la camisa negra que esta vez ocuparían.

-Jaja, es su trabajo grandote, no te enojes- dijo mientras se paraba y le tocaba el hombro.

-Lo sé, lo sé.

Eren comenzó a vestirse también. El traje de hoy contaba de pantalones negros, camisa negra doblada en sus mangas hasta la altura de sus codos. Los botones abiertos hasta formar una V y tiró su cabello hacia atrás. Cuando la tenida era simple, indicaba que luego del show tenía que trabajar.

-Hola chicos.

-Hola Eren- respondieron.

-Hola Belthrot- dijo mientras le daba un abrazo. -Es un gusto volver a verte.

-También, Eren.

-¿Como estuvo Londres?

-Fascinante.

-Me imagino, ¿sacaste fotos?

-Claro, muchas.

-Entonces para la próxima vamos a mi casa y las vemos.

-Sí, está bien.

-¿Bien?- dijo Eren mirando a los demás: Connie, Armin, Reiner, Mikasa y Marco que recién llegaba. Estos asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Eren, ¿me ayudas a bajar las mesas?

-Claro, Mikasa.

Comenzaron a ordenar las sillas, correr algunas mesas, Marco se encargaba de acomodar las fuentes de vidrio que contenían pequeñas velas que prendían con electricidad. Armin se encargaba de limpiar cada mesa y Nanaba con Jean traer lo que se ocuparía en el bar. A eso de las 21:40 llegó Erwin, nunca llegaba a esa hora. Llamó a Eren para hablar sobre los arreglos del escenario. Comúnmente llamaba a Reiner para estas cosas, pero él se encontraba recién con Belthrot después de un mes de estar separados.

Eren y Erwin se conocieron allí en el local, su jefe Pixis le contrató ya que se manejaba en el ámbito de eventos. Más tarde se encontró con él en la Universidad y se enteró que estudiaba Fotografía.

Erwin es como un hermano mayor para todos. A él suele preguntarle amablemente como le va, le da consejos en los estudios y otras veces por su padre. (Solo sus amigos sabían que Eren y su padre discrepan opiniones) Sabe que lo que le cuente, será sólo entre ellos dos.

Fueron las 22:00 hrs y las puertas abrían para el público. Lentamente la gente llegaba y tomaba asiento en una mesa o en la barra. Eran atendidos rápidamente y de forma amable, veían como Ymir (que obviamente ya había llegado) estaba sentada junto a su novia, Reiner también y Eren con Erwin.

-¿Serán novios?

-No seas idiota.

-¡Eso espero!, Eren es tan lindo. Me pregunto si me daría su número- murmuraban unas chicas que le veían como instalaban las últimas cosas.

Una de esas chicas le llamó.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Eren, ella es tan tímida que no se atreve a pedir tú numero.

Eren miró a la chica señalada.

-¿P-Podrías dármelo?- dijo tímidamente.

Eren sonrió, lo que dejó a ambas chicas en otro mundo.

-Esta bi-

-Él no puede.

-M-Mikasa…

-Está prohibido entregar información de los empleados a los clientes.

-Oh… ya veo.

Mikasa se llevó a Eren.

-No tenias que ser tan agresiva, Mikasa.

Ella levantó sus hombros sin interés.

-Miren a ese idiota, coqueteando en vez de estar ayudando.

-Ya empezó Jean el envidioso.

-¿Qué?, ¡no le envidio!, habladores.

-Jajaja.

-¡Eren!

Giró hacia donde le llamaban. Era Hanji. Le saludaba con su brazo y se encontraba sentada en una de las mesas de los costados.

Eren hizo una especie de extraña sonrisa y fue hacia allá.

-Hola Hanji.

-¡Hola!, ¿cómo va todo?

-Bien gracias, ¿cómo te fue en la exposición?

-Muy bien, gracias a ti mi ángel- y tomó sus manos haciendo una reverencia.

-Jajajaja, me alegro.

Estaban Hanji, Erd, Gunter, Aurou, Petra, Farlán y... Levi. El cual, miraba hacia cualquier lado menos a él.

-Dime Eren, las canciones que tocan ¿son suyas?

-Eh... Mitad nuestra y mitad de algún grupo.

-¿Las escribes?

-Exacto.

¿Por qué Hanji estaría preguntando eso?

-¡Eren vamos!

-¡Voy!, nos vemos Hanji.

-Sí, nos vemos… Bien Aurou, ¡págame!

-¿Qué?, ¡Por qué!

-Porque acerté. ¡Hazlo!

-¡Pero si también canta de otros grupos!

-Solo págale, Aurou- dijo Petra.

-¡Pero Petra...!

Mientras discutían, Levi miraba de forma sigilosa y callada a Eren.

-Eren estamos listos, vamos.

-Bien.

Subieron al escenario y las luces se posaron en ellos. Los aplausos y gritos se hicieron presentes. Esta vez saludaba Eren.

-Buenas noches gente- y un grito le respondió. -Esperamos que esta noche la pasen de lo más bien, que se vuelvan locos de tanto bailar y gritar nuestras canciones.

-¡Así que revienten sus cuerpos hasta caer muertos!- completó Ymir.

Las luces se apagaron y un solo de guitarra inundó el lugar, luego que un bajo se uniera y por último una potente batería traía la potencia y con ella las luces al recinto. La gente comenzó a saltar y a cantar, algunas chicas se sacaron sus zapatos para estar más cómodas y sus abrigos.

5 canciones tocan todas las noches.

Pero esta vez, fueron 6.

Eren dejó de lado su guitarra eléctrica y tomó la acústica. Las luces bajaron y en la pantalla, comenzó a aparecer una serie de imágenes, en las cuales aparecía gente conocida.

Una pequeña pecosa y un pequeño de ojos esmeraldas.

Las chicas al reconocerlos dieron un grito.

-¡Miren que eran tiernos!

-¡Ymir y sus pequitas!

Luego apareció: Eren de unos 10 años con una chica rubia.

Eren e Historia tocando el piano.

-¡Toca el piano una vez para nosotras Eren!

Eren hizo una extraña sonrisa.

Mataría a Reiner por colocar esas fotos.

Una foto de Eren sin ramera y con rasguños en sus brazos, con una gran sonrisa en sus labios, una Ymir arriba al estilo caballito sosteniendo un trofeo y una Historia aplaudiendo.

-¡Eren quítate la polera!

La cara de rabia de Mikasa al escuchar esos gritos no tenia precio.

Una en que aparecía Ymir tomando en brazos a Historia en el mar.

Una en que ellas se encontraban dándose un beso y Eren, literalmente tocando un violín.

La foto de Historia apagando las velas de su pastel mientras recibía un beso de Ymir en su mejilla.

Una foto de Ymir vestida con unos short deportivos, su pecho vendado y un sostén también deportivo y por ultimo sus manos también vendadas. En una posición de pelea de boxeo. Su opuesto era Eren. Vestía de la misma forma. Una Historia algo nerviosa a punto de tocar la campana en una esquina.

La foto siguiente era de como habían terminado la pelea. Un empate. Historia levantaba sus brazos y se podía ver que ambos tenían moretones en sus rostros y brazos.

Una foto de Eren haciendo una cara chistosa mientras que Ymir e Historia dormían en los asientos de un bus. Sus rostros estaban rayados con puros garabatos.

El público rió.

Una foto en que Historia tenía sus manos tapando su cara mientras sus ojos estaban inundados en lágrimas y una Ymir arrodillada pidiéndole ser su novia.

Una foto en que Ymir estaba en el hospital e Historia le abrazaba llorando.

La misma foto solo que Eren le pegaba en la cabeza.

Y una que hizo que el corazón de Eren, latiera lentamente.

Salía con su traje de soldado. Dejando su bolso en el piso y con una Historia que corría a saltar a sus brazos. El tenía su brazo izquierdo levantado en señal de triunfo, mientras que Ymir hacia lo mismo con su brazo derecho.

Separó su vista de la pantalla y la dirigió a sus amigos. Su mirada también había cambiado. Para todos había sido una época angustiante.

Los demás observaban anonadados la imagen. "Así que Eren hizo el servicio militar", "¡Que genial!"

Miró por una extraña razón donde se encontraba Levi.

El observaba calladamente la imagen, mientras que Hanji le hablaba.

De pronto la imagen cambió.

Mostraba a un Eren muerto de la risa siendo embestido por Ymir en los camarines.

Las risas en el recinto afloraron.

-¿Cuando tomaste esa foto Reiner?

-Jaja, antes de hacer presencia.

-Estúpido mastodonte, ¡jaja!

De pronto la pantalla se puso en negro y la gente comenzó a aplaudir. Nuevamente la pantalla se iluminó, pero esta vez era un vídeo. Ymir aparecía, se encontraba sentada en un banquillo.

"Cumplo un año con mi novia Historia. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntas, debo decir que es la mejor mujer del mundo, aguanta cada una de mis estupideces, mal genio y palabrotas. Pero es gracias a una persona que yo la conocí, al cabeza hueca que tenemos como vocalista. Los 3 hemos pasado por cosas buenas como también malas. Además de ser mi aniversario, también quiero agradecerte a ti Eren por poder colocar a Historia en mi camino. Y levantó su puño.

El público volvió a aplaudir. La pantalla volvió a colocarse en negro y una Ymir con un Eren se daban un apretón de manos y luego un abrazo. Eren se separó y se acercó al micrófono.

-¡Historia!

Todos giraron a verla y mientras se secaba sus lágrimas caminó al escenario. Los tres arriba se dieron un abrazo y para finalizar Ymir e Historia se besaron. Eren y el resto comenzó a aplaudir. Historia bajó junto con Ymir.

-¿No tocaras?

-Eren hará algo.

Este levantó su pulgar.

Nuevamente la gente aplaudió y dejo en el escenario a Eren sentado en un banco al centro, todo oscuro y solo una luz alumbrándole, Reiner se encontraba atrás.

[Esta canción es muy linda. Esta vez no hay un espectáculo como los otros. Pero les recomiendo escucharla mientras la leen. Es Cómplice Eterno de Glup. ]

-Esta canción es especial para mis amigas, fue como empezó todo. Como empiezan muchas relaciones, lentito y silenciosas. Las invito al centro a dejarse llevar por la melodía y disfrutar su noche.

Ymir tomó de la mano a Historia y fueron al centro.

Se acomodó y comenzó.

[Te propongo... Que hagamos un trato, un pacto que selle nuestro secreto...

Tú te callas... Y yo me callo también y que nadie se entere, que lo nuestro es un hecho... ]

Cerró sus ojos.

[Pero a obscuras...solitos los dos... Nos amemos una y otra vez... Nos quedemos al amanecer...

Te propongo, que lo hagamos así, para que no nos culpen de volvernos locos...

Porque nadie... Se atreve a entender, semejante cariño entre nosotros...

Y si supieran... Las cosas que tu... Me regalas en tu florecer... Ese aroma de hacerte mujer...]

Y le sonrió al público.

[Y te propongo: que lo pienses dos veces, qe te tomes tu tiempo, que lo hagamos lento, como Dios hizo al cielo... Para que se perfecto. Y si me pides que yo te haga mujer... Me pides que sea tu complice eterno ,tu verdugo de niña... Tu platonico amor...]

Pausó su cantar y dejó que su guitarra continuara.

-Vamos, todos al centro. Elijan a su pareja y dejen se llevar.

[ Y te propongo: que lo pienses dos veces, que te tomes tu tiempo, que lo hagamos lento, como Dios hizo el cielo para que sea perfecto. Y si me pides, que yo te haga mujer... Me pides que sea tu cómplice eterno, tu verdugo de niña... Tu platónico amor... ¡Y si me pides!, ¡que yo te haga mujer!, me pides que sea culpable de amarte...

Tu verdugo de niña...

Tu platónico amor...

Tu cómplice eterno...

Tu cómplice eterno... ]

La gente miraba a su pareja con ojos de enamorados. El ambiente era otro, uno de gente que podía comunicarse a través de la mirada.

Se sintió triste. Todos eran felices con su alguien especial. Mientras que para él, había una muralla que se lo impedía.

Bajó del escenario y fue camino al bar.

-Bien hecho, Eren- le dijo Hanji a la vez que levantaba su vaso a modo de brindis. Eren asintió.

-Nanaba me sirves un vaso de agua por favor.

Ella asintió.

-Gracias.

Miró el local, estaba más que lleno. Debía descansar un poco y comenzar a ayudar a los demás. Los otros: Ymir y Reiner ya estaban atendiendo.

-¿Y Jean?

-Fue a dejarles una gran ronda al grupo de Levi... Esta imparable, será un problema si toma más- y suspiró.

Eren miró de manera disimulada. Era cierto. Todo su grupo se encontraba tomando y hablando como loco. Excepto él, él se encontraba con una chica en su regazo, besándose apasionadamente.

Sintió una opresión en su pecho. Le dolía. Si, ¿y por qué? Porque hace unos días él le juraba con palabras lindas que estaba enamorado. Y ahora se encontraba besando a una chica, otra más de la lista.

Suspiró herido y cansado.

-Ten, Eren- Nanaba le entregaba su delantal.

-Gracias.

Se levantó y ató su delantal. Tomo su libreta, una bandeja redonda de metal y fue a atender a los clientes.

* * *

><p>CHAN CHAN!<p> 


	5. Estudiando los hechos

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama._**

Aclaraciones: "Texto" pensamientos.

_"Texto" recuerdos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter V: Estudiando los hechos.<strong>_

**POV HANJI.**

4 de Marzo, 2014.

Hoy acompañamos a Erwin a buscar algo al taller de fotografía. Levi no reaccionaba, se quedó mirando a alguien o algo. Me costó un mundo que reaccionara y un golpe en mi estomago.

10 de Marzo, 2014.

Anteriormente cuando acompañábamos a Erwin a dejar algo al taller, a mi no me importaba pero a Levi sí, ponía una cara de muy pocos amigos. Ahora ni se quejaba. Cosa rara, muy muy rara.

19 de Marzo, 2014.

Últimamente Levi a estado distante de las chicas, se divierte con nosotros, pero ya no se acuesta mucho con ellas. Algo está rondando en su mente y claramente no me lo dirá. Por ahora.

24 de Marzo, 2014.

Nos encontrábamos sentados en unas de las bancas del campus. Le pregunté a Levi lo que sucedía con él. Pero lo que obtuve de él fue solo silencio. De pronto enderezó su postura. Yo solo le observé.

-¿Sabes su nombre?

Mire hacía el frente.

-Ni idea.

Enfadado se levantó.

Seré sincera, no sé a quien se refería. Había mucha gente.

29 de Marzo, 2014.

Petra nos pidió que la acompañáramos donde el profesor de Historia a dejarle un trabajo. Nosotros accedimos. Nos quedamos en la entrada del salón mientras ella bajaba las escaleras para llegar al escritorio del profesor. Aun habían alumnos en la la escalera venían dos chicos, uno rubio y uno con unos hermosos ojos verdes. Éste venía riendo, cuando nos vio nos sonrió. La manera en que lo hizo me dejó sin palabras, fue una sonrisa realmente honesta y carismática. Le devolví el gesto y me aparté para que pudiera pasar.

Mientras él pasaba, miré por casualidad a Levi. Su expresión se encontraba petrificada e incluso se tambaleo.

Petra llegó, giramos para irnos (Levi aun en las nubes) y vimos que aquel chico se le caía una hoja. La cual cayó a los pies de Levi. Él la recogió. Pero Petra se la arrebató.

-¡Eren!- gritó levantando su brazo y agitando el papel.

El nombrado se volteó y volvió a sonreír, de manera avergonzada corrió mientras rascaba su cabello.

-Gracias Petra, me salvaste.

-No seas despistado dulzurita- y se la entregó.

-Si- hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó.

El resto del día Levi estuvo de humor.

5 de Abril, 2014.

Estuvimos haciendo un trabajo toda la mitad de la tarde en la biblioteca.

Levi se la pasó viendo todo el tiempo por la ventana.

Cuando salimos nos dijo que nos adelantáramos, que ya nos alcanzaba. Eso hicimos, pero se demoraba en llegar, así que fui a buscarlo. No lo encontré. Le pregunté a unas chicas si le habían visto. Ellas respondieron que lo vieron por el campo de juego.

¿Qué?

¿El campo de juegos?. Levi no era alguien que gustaba ver algún partido de un equipo, del deporte que sea. Era mas de la lectura, crear planos y practicar artes marciales.

Lo vi allí parado en la entrada del campo. Con sus brazos cruzados y se veía tranquilo. Me acerqué calladamente y me coloqué a su lado.

¿A quién veía? Ni idea. Era el equipo de fútbol. Pude divisar a Reiner de la carrera de Astronomía y a... Eren. ¿No será que...?

-¿Levi?

El mencionado cerró sus ojos, suspiró y se dio la vuelta.

-Vamos cuatro ojos.

"..."

13 de Abril, 2014.

Hoy estuvo de cumpleaños Erd, hicimos algo en su hogar. Varios fueron invitados. Entre ellos estaba Eren. Levi no le perdió de vista. Ya pillé lo que le sucedía al enano. Eren se divertía demasiado, es alguien totalmente alegre, carismático y eso le atrae a la gente. Por lo que veo, es cercano a Erwin... y por lo que recuerdo... Estuvo en el taller de fotografía... Ése día, cuando Levi no reaccionaba... Oh.

En una, se le acercó una chica a Levi, "cuando no" pensé. Con los demás nos alejamos. Comenzó a beber con esa chica, ella le tocaba, él no se negaba. Bueno, así es Levi.

14 de Abril, 2014.

Nos encontrábamos esperando a Erwin en las puertas de la Universidad.

-¿Te gusta Eren?

La manera en que Levi dejó de tomar el agua me lo confirmó. Limpió la gota que se resbaló por sus labios y me miró.

-Te estabas comportando extraño, comencé a atar cabos y tarán. Veo que acerté.

-... Mis ojos siempre lo encuentran- dijo mientras dirigía la mirada al paisaje.

-Así que lo asechas.

-Tsk, claro que no.

-Eso es lo que haces.

-Y qué recomiendas, ¿he?

-Pídele a Erwin que te lo presente.

-Primero muerto que hacer eso.

-Vamos Levi. Qué sacaras viéndolo de lejos, lo mejor es acercarte.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?

Suspiró molesto.

-Uno de sus compañeros le dijo sobre mi.

Al ver que me encontraba en silencio, continuó.

-Un rubio que tiene una moicana.

_"-Eren maldición, diles a esas niñas que vayan a la fiesta._

_-Ya te dije que no Jean- y resopló._

_-Deberías ser como Levi Ackerman._

_-¿Levi Ackerman?_

_-Sí, el chico de ingeniería, el es un mujeriego de verdad, aprovecha que es atractivo y sale con todas las mujeres que puede. Al contrario que tú, las chicas se te acercan como abejas a la miel y les dices con esa cara de niñito bueno 'no' y ellas aun quedan locas por tu estúpida sonrisita._

_Eren puso una cara de reproche._

_-Digas lo que digas no me harás cambiar de parecer. No soy como ese tal "Levi Ackerman", detesto ese tipo de persona, lo sabes._

_-Si si, ¡pero vamos! Al menos quédate unos 5 minutos. Luego te vas._

_-Que no Jean..."_

-No creo que sea de las personas que juzga si conocer.

-Lo dijo claro idiota "detesto ese tipo de personas"

-Pero si le muestras como eres... No esa parte libertina tuya- frunció el ceño- la persona que puede ser atenta y llevar una conversación normal... Eres un cascarrabias, mal hablador, pero no una mala persona. Tienes un hobby algo alocado, que podrías controlarlo. ¿entiendes enano?

Él me quedó observando para luego darme un golpe leve con su pie en mi pierna.

Erwin llegó y nos fuimos.

26 de Abril, 2014.

Luego de aquella conversación con Levi, él comenzó a moderarse. Salia con nosotros a grandes fiestas, disfrutaba con chicas, pero, ya no se acostaba con ellas. Y ahí comenzó una nueva ola de rumores, del galán que solo te conquistaba con su fría mirada.

Ese día ocurrió algo grandioso. Nos juntamos en mi departamento porque teníamos que hacer un trabajo de historia e inglés. Levi era bueno en francés, pero no manejaba del todo bien el inglés, al igual que yo, el único que sabía lo suficiente era Erwin, pero él solo podría quedarse con nosotros hacer el de historia. Así que trajo a un amigo con él: Eren. ¡Jaja!, la cara de Levi fue la mejor. Era una roca, ¡una roca!. Erwin nos lo presentó.

-Hanji Zoe, un gusto Eren- dije y le daba mi mano.

Ahora le tocaba a Levi pero no reaccionó.

-Y él es Rivaille Ackerman- tomé atención en su reacción (por lo que dijo de "detestar ese tipo de persona") solo abrió sus ojos a modo de recordar que su amigo le había hablado de él. Sonrió de lado y extendió su mano.

-Un gusto Levi.

Levi se demoró y también apretó su mano.

-Un gusto Eren.

El sonrió, cosa que a todos nos dejó de algún modo también feliz (es del tipo de sonrisa contagiosa).

Nos sentamos y abrimos nuestros libros. Eren se sentó en la punta de la mesa mientras que nosotros hablábamos sobre el tema, dejé que Levi mostrara todo lo genio que es en esa materia, para que Eren pudiera ver que si es "mujeriego" también es alguien que sabe mucho y serio. Y pude notar lo atento que se colocaba cuando el enano se colocaba a hablar. Es que cuando relata algún hecho con su voz grave, de verdad es un placer. Sientes que estás ahí. Bien hecho enano.

Estábamos haciendo un trabajo sobre las guerras que marcaron zonas en nuestro país.

-Ésta fue como la guerra de Irak- comentó Levi.

-Oh si e incluso hace un año sucedió una así... ¿Sobre que era?

-Al parecer era un problema de limites.

-Hubo muchos muertos, en especial niños.

Erwin y Levi siguieron comentando mientras yo tomaba un poco de bebida. Miré disimuladamente a Eren. Me asombré. Estaba como en una especie de trance y su respiración estaba algo agitada. Estuve a punto de preguntarle si se encontraba bien pero liberó una especie de jadeo y como si tuviera una gran sed tomó su vaso de agua y se lo bebió.

-Esa fue una misión para ayudar al estado norteamericano y a los habitantes pacíficos de Irak.

Los tres les quedamos mirando, él sólo miraba su vaso mientras relataba como si se tratara de un recuerdo propio.

-Los terroristas de Irak tomaron como rehenes a sus propios hijos para que el estado norteamericano respondiera sus demandas. Pero claramente ellos no contactarían con terroristas. Todo eso duró un año... hubieron familias enteras muertas.

Nos quedamos en silencio.

Los tres notamos su cambio de humor. Iba a decir algo pero Erwin me detuvo con una seña. Quizás él había perdido a alguien.

-Es increíble que aun pasen esas cosas en estos tiempos. La violencia nunca a solucionado nada, jamas lo hará. Los muertos en aquella guerrilla hay que honrarlos. Es lo único que queda.

Comentó Levi.

Seguimos haciendo el trabajo, pero yo noté como Eren, miraba de forma dolida un punto en aquella sala. Sí, Eren había perdido a alguien.

Erwin se despidió y Levi fue a dejarlo a la salida del departamento.

-¿De cuando conoces a Erwin?

Eren ya mas relajado volvió con su sonrisa.

-Lo conozco hace 3 años.

-Oh, eso es mucho tiempo. Que extraño que nunca nos hubiéramos visto.

-Si... Bueno, estuve a fuera durante un tiempo.

-Ya veo...Ne Eren, ¿que opinas de Levi?

Eren hizo un gesto de duda.

-¿Sobre Levi?

Asentí.

-Pues... Creo que es alguien muy interesante... Del cual me gustaría aprender mucho. La historia se me da bien, pero si el me enseñara me iría mejor.

-Tiene el promedio más alto en todo el segundo año en historia.

-¿De verdad?, genial- sus ojos brillaron. Que lindos son. Mordió su labio, el cual formaba una sonrisa. -Le pediré que me enseñe un día...- pero colocó una cara de preocupación. -¿Crees que lo haga?

-Cla- me vi interrumpida por el enano.

-Solo si no me causas problemas- y se sentó.

-No lo haré- y le sonrió.

Levi respiró fuertemente.

¡Jaja! Que chistoso es verlo así.

-Bien Eren, ¿nos enseñas?

-Claro.

Me sorprendió lo bueno que era en inglés, lo fluido que lo hablaba y la manera en que lo enseñaba. Era bastante calmado y se preocupaba de que todo quedara claro, repetía las veces necesarias la explicación del porqué había que ocupar tal formula, también repetía muchas veces las palabras para reconocerlas bien. Teníamos que entregar un trabajo, pero además nos harían un examen, éste tenia dos partes, la escrita y la auditiva. Nos ayudó a traducir grandes textos y en ningún momento se vio cansado de lo que estaba haciendo. En especial conmigo, Levi entendía a la segunda explicación, yo me demoraba más. Pero él en ningún momento se vio exasperado.

Cuando terminamos por fin, decidí traer unos refrigerios. Y de paso dejarlos solos. Soy metiche y me quedé escuchando detrás de la pared.

-Y Levi... ¿Eres muy popular con las chicas?

-... Algo.

Eren rió.

-No seas modesto.

Pude ver como Levi asentía.

-Ya veo.

-¿Por qué?

-Un amigo me lo había comentado... Antes de conocerte. Pero puedo ver que además de tu apariencia es otras cosa que las enamora.

Y sonrió.

Oh por Dios.

Santo Dios.

Ese fue un gran y vergonzoso alago. Eren lo dijo una manera tan natural. Pobre Levi. Debe de estar aguantando las ganas de golpear algo.

Entré salvando el ambiente con una bandeja de bocadillos.

-Tengan.

Eren dio las gracias.

15 de Mayo, 2014.

La relación de Levi con Eren es la de tutor de Historia. Pero algo es algo. Se hablan de vez en cuando cuando se ven, pero para Levi eso es mucho, lo sé.

17 de Mayo, 2014.

Acaba de pasar algo que no estaba en los planes.

Nos encontrábamos haciendo un trabajo mientras Levi enseñaba a Eren para una prueba que iba a tener, en eso una ex chica de Levi apareció frente de él. Pelaron de una forma. Levi nunca le levantó la voz, era ella quien estaba furiosa. En eso, Levi cansado de escucharla decidió cortar la conversación.

"Puedo vivir sin una mujer como tú idiota, mi mundo no gira entorno tuyo. Puedo conseguir mujeres cuando quiera. No fuiste alguien especial mujer, solo fuiste de dos noches y ya, lo sabías bien cuando aceptaste las reglas. Ahora piérdete que estas jodiendo a todos con tus gritos"

La chica se fue furiosa y con las lágrimas atascadas en sus brillantes ojos oscuros. Ella y todas lo saben bien, si estarás con Levi, debes saber que solo durará máximo dos veces y solo podrán verse en las noches.

Eren cerró sus libros, se paró y estaba por abandonar la mesa pero Levi le habló.

-¿A dónde vas?, no terminamos aún.

-Lo que menos aguanto en esta vida Levi, es que traten a las mujeres como basura, cuando en realidad, son los seres más hermosos que pueden haber en la tierra y deben ser tratadas con respeto, no con malas palabras.

Dijo eso y se retiró.

Aquello que había dicho fue realmente un pensamiento bello y honesto que solo un chico como el puede tener.

Levi se sentó enfurecido y cerró los libros bruscamente.

19 de Mayo, 2014.

Levi andaba con humor de perros.

-Deberías disculparte con Eren.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por la actitud que tuviste frente él. Erwin y yo estamos acostumbrados, pero claramente Eren no aguanta eso. Debes pedir disculpas porque el haya que tenido que presenciar eso.

Levi no volvió.

20 de Mayo, 2014.

Le pedí a Levi que me contara lo que había pasado.

_"Eren se encontraba con sus amigos en la cafetería._

_-Hey Eren._

_El nombrado se volteó._

_-...Hola Levi._

_-¿Podemos hablar?_

_Eren miró a sus amigos y les dijo que se adelantaran en sentarse._

_-Dime._

_-...Siento... lo del otro día. No tenías que presenciar aquello._

_Eren hizo una mueca y luego suspiró._

_-Acepto tus disculpas. Pero ya tengo una imagen de ti y no me agrada._

_-¿Que quieres decir?_

_-No quiero estar cerca de alguien que trata como objetos a las mujeres._

_-Como si tu no te hallas acostado alguna ves con una chica solo por una vez, Jeager._

_-¿Disculpa?_

_-Lo que escuchaste. No creo que seas un virgen a esta edad._

_Eren se vio molesto._

_-Oh, ¿acerté?_

_-No idiota. Pero yo no ando sacando en cara de otros con cuantas mujeres me he acostado._

_-Mira que buen niño eres._

_-Pues este niño sabe como tratar a las mujeres, zoquete ególatra._

_Y se retiró. "_

-Si que la cagaste Levi.¿Como no pensaste las cosas antes de decirlas?, ¿que tienes en tu cabeza de enano?, ¿arcoíris y monedas de oro?

Levi me miró enojado para luego tirarse al sofá de su departamento.

-¡Ya lo sé maldición! Pero sabes que si una vez empiezo no termino de decir mierdas.

-Y sabiéndolo no pudiste controlarlo. ¡Eres un idiota!

-Ya para de una puta vez estúpida mujer.

30 de Noviembre, 2014.

Y así a estado la relación de ellos, cada vez que se encuentran terminan diciéndose cosas de ese modo. Y Levi se protege con esa coraza de mal genio, palabrotas y salidas con chicas.

-Debes terminar con todo esto Levi. Te esta haciendo mierda. Debes decirle lo que sientes.

-Estas loca.

-O... Raptarlo, atarlo y guardarlo en tu cuarto.

-Corrijo. Estás desquiciada.

-Hazlo Levi. No perderás nada. Su relación no puede estar peor que ahora.

Esa misma noche fuimos a un nuevo local (para nosotros), era el local en que Erwin trabajaba, la seguridad de ese recinto nos dejó sorprendidos. Entramos y el ambiente era genial. Y vimos algo, bueno solo Levi y yo nos fijamos en eso, los demás estaban pendiente de que tomar y donde sentarse. Era Eren. Vestía un atuendo que le hacia ver rebelde. Una camisa blanca remangada, con pulseras negras, pantalones oscuros y bototos estilo militar. Estaba con varias chicas, una pecosa, una rubia y una chica asiática. La cual estaba muy pegada a él.

Llegamos a una mesa y comenzamos a hablar. Pedimos tragos suaves, para no perder las riendas. Pero Levi todo lo contrario. Los pedía fuerte. Estaba como un idiota, un perfecto idiota.

De pronto un hombre comenzó a dar la bienvenida. Al finalizar presentó el espectáculo de la noche: Attack on Titan. Subió al escenario un chico grande rubio que se sentó en la batería, luego otra persona apareció, una chica de pelo castaño con pecas y tomó el bajo y al final, un castaño con una gran sonrisa subió al escenario y el público lo recibió con un gran grito. Tomó su guitarra y saludó. Comenzaron a tocar... realmente eran geniales. Tocaban con gran vitalidad. Sus sonrisas en sus rostros no se borraban, Eren se movía por todo el escenario con su guitarra. Fue un gran show. En todo el acto, Levi ni apartó su mirada de él. Oh amigo, estas loco por él ¿no? Mientras conversábamos, Levi se tomó rápidamente un vaso de ron. Y se paró.

-Hombre, ¿eres tonto?, si tomas de esa manera y te levantas así perderás el equilibrio.

-Solo cállate simio.

Y se fue.

Cuando volvió me tomó del brazo y me sacó de allí.

-¿Que hiciste?

-Llévame a mi departamento- y me pasó sus llaves.

2 de Diciembre, 2014.

-¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

-No lo repetiré de nuevo- decía mientras tomaba su café.

-¿Eres un idiota?, Dime. ¡Cómo se te ocurre hacer tal estupidez de ir, acorralarle contra una pared y casi abusar de él! Y más estando borracho, ¡borracho!

Levi se levantó furioso y estrelló contra el piso la tasa.

-¡Por la mierda basta de una vez Hanji!, se que la cagué, se me fue de las manos. ¡Pero lo arreglaré!

-Pues mas te vale porque Eren no tiene culpa de tu falta de cerebro.

4 de Diciembre, 2014.

Levi lo logró, luego de ir por Eren, persiguiéndolo y confesarle lo que ha sentido por un tiempo, hicieron un trato, el de intentarlo. Espero que no lo arruine.

Algo que tengo que resaltar es el hecho que a borrado todos los números de mujeres que tenía.

En la noche nos fijamos en algo. Eren tomó fuertemente a la bajista de la mano, no la soltaba. Reaccionó cuando gritaron su nombre por milésima vez. Se veía perdido. Algo tiene... Algo sucede... Eso fue como un recuerdo.

Se veía que estaba mal, miré a Levi y éste asintió y fue con Eren.

Lo ultimo que vi fue que ambos se fueron juntos.

-¡No lo arruines!- le grité.

6 de Diciembre, 2014.

Eren se quedó a dormir en su cuarto. Despertó con pánico. Había tenido una pesadilla. Al parecer Eren sufrió algo que le imposibilita tener una relación con alguien y eso que le atormenta trae consigo malos sueños.

-Él no confiará en ti.

-Lo sé, eso le dije.

-Es obvio que tendrás que ganarte su confianza. COMO CORRESPONDE.

Él chasqueó su lengua.

-Lo sé... Le besé.

-¿Ah?

-Que lo besé. A pesar de que se negó...

-LEVI.

-Pero a pesar de que se negó, pude sentir como lograba cambiar su mirada. A pesar de que tiene una gran muralla, sé que puedo lograr un cambio.

7 de Diciembre, 2014.

Levi estaba hecho una furia. Su departamento era un desorden. Me contó todo a medio de gritos. Rompió todo. Erwin tuvo que ayudarme y calmarlo pero mas tarde tuvo que retirarse por su trabajo.

Levi mas calmado pero no menos furioso me contó.

Eren deshizo el trato.

Era el momento de decirle a Levi mi teoría.

-Primero sientate.

Lo hizo.

-Yo estaba siendo serio Hanji y él me patea como una sucia piedra. ¡Como mierda!

-¡Que te tranquilices, joder!

Se cruzó de piernas con mala gana.

-Te diré lo que pienso. Eren sufrió algo realmente duro relacionado con la guerrilla que hubo con Irak hace un año. Perdió a alguien, ese alguien hizo que se cerrara hacia los demás. Está bloqueado, se niega a a querer a alguien porque quizás, siente que le perderá como a esa persona.

-...Estás loca.

-Levi piensanlo. Por favor. Sé que lo de Eren era serio para ti. Pero como él te lo dijo, es lo que quiere él. Piensa como debe ser de complicado. ¿Esta bien?, si te gusta respetarás su decisión.

Aun así, fuimos a la Casa 104. Hubo un acto especial, Ymir, la chica pecosa estaba de aniversario con su novia Historia, la chica rubia. Al parecer Ymir y Eren son mejores amigos. Y según la fotos, desde pequeños. Fue una bella sesión de fotos. Hasta la mirada de Levi cambió... De verdad que cuando se trataba de Eren cambiaba el brillo de sus ojos. De pronto apareció una foto que comprobó mi teoría.

Una de Eren siendo recibido emocionadamente por Historia, levantaba con triunfo su brazo y vestía el uniforme militar.

Miré rápidamente la expresión de Eren. Aflijida. La de sus amigos, nostálgica. Me acerqué a Levi y golpeé su brazo.

-Ahi esta la prueba que necesitaba Levi. Eren fue el que viajó a esa misión. Por eso es así, perdió gente querida. Ahí esta la razón por la que el se aleja.

El resto de la noche Levi se comportó como solía hacerlo antes. Con una chica en su regazo.

Más de una vez me fijé que Eren miraba a Levi. No lo culpo. Hace unos días él era el interés del enano y ver aquello no es lindo.

Necesito hablar con Eren.

* * *

><p>Uff! Si nosotras fuéramos tan buenas como Hanji para descifrar las cosas!<p>

Nos veeeeeemos en el próximo!


	6. La casualidad empieza con I

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama._**

Aclaraciones: "Texto" pensamientos.

_"Texto" recuerdos._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VI: La casualidad empieza con I.<strong>_

_"Mikasa se encontraba llorando, no se despegaba de él, pero Carla la tomó del hombro y le dio unos golpecitos._

_-Tranquila, Mikasa- dijo, pero en su rostro detrás de esa sonrisa que intentaba demostrar tranquilidad, había una madre que no quería que su hijo se marchara._

_-Madre- dijo Eren. Ella fue y le dio un abrazo. Dirigió su mano al cabello de su hijo y le acarició. Colocó su rostro en su cuello y comenzó a inhalar su aroma. Ese aroma que a través de los años nunca a cambiado. Ese olor que tiene cada hijo. De pronto sintió unas palmaditas en su cabeza._

_-Estaré bien madre. Volveré y tendrás que recibirme con tu más fuerte abrazo. Soy un luchador, lo sabes y lucharé para llegar aquí a salvo._

_-...Cuídate mucho Eren..._

_-Eso haré..."_

Su teléfono estaba sonando. ¿Qué hora sería? Ya había luz... Tomó su celular. Era su padre.

-¿Aló?

-¿Estás aun acostado?

-Es Domingo, es cuando tengo libre.

-Necesito que vengas al Hospital.

-¿Sucedió algo?

-Necesito que me ayudes con una paciente.

-... Esta bien, voy enseguida.

Y colgó.

Dejó el celular en la cama y suspiro mirando el techo.

-"Cuídate mucho, Eren"- dijo.

Cuando su madre dijo esas palabras, sintió una opresión en su pecho. Nunca le había escuchado tan destrozada.

Se levantó, miró nuevamente su celular y eran las 9:27am. Se dirigió a darse una ducha.

Cuando terminó de ducharse vio que ropa se colocaría. Como iría al trabajo de su padre tendría que ir "presentable". Eligió una camisa blanca, un suéter azul oscuro, unos pantalones negros y unas zapatos negros.

_/_

-Hola Eren, que grande estás.

-Gracias Ingrid.

Su padre como bien habíamos dicho era el Director del Hospital. Cuando era pequeño se la pasaba mucho tiempo allí con los pacientes y también aprendió mucho sobre medicina. Cuando su padre necesitaba ayuda con algún paciente lo llamaba.

-Eren.

-Padre.

-Necesito que me ayudes con una chica, se encuentra en el área de pediatría. Se rehúsa a tomar sus medicinas y su enfermedad es critica... Te contaré en el camino.

-Entiendo.

Caminaron hasta la zona de pediatría. Cada muralla era de un color diferente, en cada puerta había un dibujo con el nombre del doctor o de la sala que era.

Entraron en la habitación de la paciente.

-Claris- dijo su padre. -Hay una persona que quiero que conozcas, su nombre es Eren.

La chica de pelo negro y piel morena levantó su rostro. Tenía conectado unos cables plásticos en su nariz, los cuales les permitían respirar con normalidad.

-...Hola...

-Hola- respondió Eren.

-Los dejo solos.

Su padre se fue y Eren buscó un banquillo.

-¿Que haces para divertirte, Claris?

-... Dibujo.

-Ya veo, ¿que más?

-...Cantar...

-Yo también- y sonrió. Miró hacia los lados y encontró una botella vacia. Fue por ella y luego camino hacia un macetero y comenzó a llenar la botella con piedritas.

-¿Que haces?- preguntó la niña curiosa.

-Ya verás.

Cuando Eren regresó ella le miraba atenta. Eren tomó asiento y comenzó a agitar la botella.

-"Hoy el sol se escondió y no quiso salir, te vio despertar y le dio medio de morir. Abriste los ojos y el sol guardó su pincel porque tu pintas el paisaje mejor que el" - se levantó y mientras seguía agitando la botella abrió toda la cortina y la ventana. Dejando que los sonidos del pacífico exterior inundaran la habitación y paró de agitar la botella.

-¿Por qué no sigues?

-Lo haré más adelante.

La niña asintió y miró sus manos.

-¿Cuantos años tienes Claris?

-...15.

-¿Cuantos crees que yo tengo?

-...¿25?

Eren hizo una cara de sorpresa y Claris soltó una pequeña risita.

-¿Tan viejo me veo?- dijo dolido.

-Tu pelo largo te hace ver grande...

-¿Eso crees?- ella asintió. -Entonces debería cortarlo un poco.

Ella abrió más sus ojos.

-¡No!- gritó. Pero luego colocó una cara de arrepentimiento por haber gritado y subió sus piernas hasta apoyar su mentón en ellas. Eren sonrió.

-Claris.

-Lo siento...

Eren negó. -Claris, el cabello es solo eso, cabello. Si me lo corto, me lo dejo largo, me lo tiño, me lo rapo, no cambiara mi manera de ser.

-...Pero si la forma en que otros me vean...

-¿Quien eres tu?

-...- Claris le miró con confusión. -Soy Claris...- Eren asintió- tengo 15 años...

-¿Cómo eres?

-Delgada...

-No Claris, como eres por dentro, como persona.

-Yo... Me emociono fácilmente cuando veo películas... Grito mucho cuando estoy feliz... Me gusta dibujar... Cantar... Andar a caballo... correr con mis perros -sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lágrimas. -Me gusta comprarle helados a la vecina Veronica y decirle que son los mejores, me gusta ir con mamá a tomar té con la abuela, me gusta... me gustaba peinar mi cabello, soy feliz cuando veo a la doctora Meriam, soy...- y comenzó a llorar. Eren acercó su mano a su cabeza y comenzó hacerle cariño. -Las personas te quieren y querrán por quien eres, como eres cuando ves algo que te gusta y no te gusta, ellos veran a una gran chica caminar tomada de la mano con la felicidad. Cuando ellos te miren a la cara deben ver a Claris no deben ver una etiqueta que diga "Sufro de...". Eres una hermosa chica, entre tú y una modelo de pasarela no hay ninguna diferencia, ambas comparten algo: el ser personas. Tu tienes una gran vida por delante Claris, que sufras leucemia no quiere decir que tu vida se acabe en el instante que te dicen el diagnóstico. Tu vida sigue. -Claris le miró mientras se limpiaba sus ojos- Claro que tendras que cuidarte, estar atenta de seguir tus tratamientos y no rendirte nunca. Pero habrá gente que estará siempre contigo apoyandote cuando te sientas insegura, la gente de este hospital tambien estarán, pero no solo como doctores, como amigos. ¿Tu quieres seguir tomando té con tu abuela?

-...Si quiero.

-¿Quieres volver a sentir el viento en tu rostro cuando estés arriba de un caballo?

-Si quiero.

-Entonces Claris, para hacer todo eso, ¿qué necesitas?

-No rendirme nunca.

-Bien, pero hace un momento lo estabas haciendo, no querías que siguieran con el tratamiento.

-Porque... Por el tratamiento mi cabello a desaparecido... ¡Y ahora todos sabrán que tengo leucemia!

-Claris, la leucemia es una grave enfermedad, lo admito. Pero eso no quiere decir que seas un bicho raro y que todos se vayan alejar de ti. Hay una gran población con esa misma enfermedad que han salido adelante y créeme que lo último que les importa es lo que piense la gente, ¿entiendes?.

Ella hizo un puchero.

-¿Que te gustaría ser cuando grande?

-... Veterinaria.

-Te gustan los animales- ella asintió. -Cuidar un animal hasta verle sano es un gran gozo, ¿no?- asintió- Pero, ¿qué ocurriría si ese animalito escapara?, sentirías una gran preocupación, él no aguantaría solo allí afuera, te sentirías triste- asintió entendiendo a qué quería llegar Eren. -Ese animalito eres tú, ¿quien crees que está triste ahora?

-...La Doctora Meriam.

-Así es. En esta lucha ya no estás sola, Claris. Hay mucha gente que estará preocupada de los pasos que des. Como si fueses un cervatillo. Todos estarán ansiosos cuando comiences a corres por los grandes pastizales de la vida.

-...¿También eres una de esa gente?

-Si Claris.

Ella comenzó a llorar.

-Gracias, Eren.

-De nada.

Claris le quedó mirando unos segundos y luego tomó la botella y comenzó a imitar como lo había hecho Eren.

-¿Seguirás cantando?

Eren se levantó y tocó un botón que se encontraba en la máquina que indicaba las pulsaciones, para que una enfermera viniera y entregara la dosis que necesitaba Claris.

-Seguiré... "Cuando amanece tu lindura, cualquier constelación se pone insegura. Tu belleza huele a mañana y me da de comer durante toda la semana"

La enfermera entró con una sonrisa y conectó unos medicamentos.

Eren había terminado la canción y comenzó a hablar de otros temas con Claris.

-Hace calooooooooor- dijo la chica.

-Salir ahora sería un suicidio...- Eren saco su celular.

-Hey Claris.

La chica le miró y un flash la dejó sin palabras.

-¿Me sacaste una foto?

-Es para el recuerdo. Tengo un álbum con fotos de todas las personas que conozco aquí.

-¿Podrías mostrármelo un día?

-Esta bien.

-¿Que estudias?

-Periodismo.

-Pensé que algo relacionado con la salud.

-Jaja, si... Pero si fuera así no tendría tiempo para mi familia. Ser doctor es un gran sacrificio.

-Ya veo...- Claris tomó un mechón de su peluca y le miró.

-¿Quien te regaló esa peluca?

-Mi madre... No le vayas a decir... Pero no me gustó- e hizo un puchero.

-Jajaja, ¿Como te hubiera gustado?

-Hasta los hombros... Esponjosa y... Castaña, como el color de tu cabello.

-¿Claris?

-H-Hola mamá.

-¿Y este jovencito?

-Soy Eren, un gusto- y le extendió su mano.

Se quedó hablando un rato más con ellas hasta que vio la hora.

-Me tengo que ir... Fue un gusto Claris, seño-

-Amanda- dijo la madre de Claris.

-Fue un gusto Claris y Amanda, cuídense.

-¿Volverás?- preguntó Claris.

-Claro- y sonrió.

-Insisto, Eren. ¿No te gustaría ser mi yerno?

-¡MAMÁ CÓRTALA DE UNA VEZ!

-Pero hija...- y puso sus manos en su pecho haciendo una cara de pena.

-Jaja... No me gustaría ser yerno de una mujer tan bella. Podría caer en la tentación.

Amanda se puso roja y Claris estalló en risas.

Aun riéndose por la escena anterior, se encontraba caminando por los pasillos del Hospital. De pronto su celular vibró.

[Padre: Bien hecho.]

Suspiró y guardó el celular en su bolsillo. Estaba por girar en una esquina cuando un cuerpo que venia corriendo chocó con él y calló al suelo. Eren se apresuró en reaccionar y se arrodilló frente ella.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella dirigió su mirada a él y le quedó observando.

-¿No lo estás?

-Si... Si lo estoy.

-Permiteme- y estiró su mano para que ella le tomará y pudiera pararse. Pero ella se demoró en reaccionar.

-Ah.. ¡Ah!, ¡lo siento!- y tomó su mano. Eren sonrió y le ayudó a pararse.

-¡Lo siento mucho!, mi amigo tenía sed y fui a buscarle algo de tomar, pero no sabia que elegir y me demoré mucho. Así que comencé a correr.

La chica era baja, su cabello era pelirrojo y tenia dos coletas, sus ojos eran verdes y su piel era clara.

-Ya veo. ¿Estás segura de que no te lastimaste?

-¡Sí!... Hey...

-¿Si?, dime.

Ella se rascó su nuca algo nerviosa.

-Esto quizás te suene raro...

-Jaja, solo dilo.

-¿Te gustaría ser mi amigo?

Eren le miró sorprendido.

-¿Amigos?

-Si...

Bueno... No había nada de raro en lo que ella le estaba proponiendo.

-Claro, esta bien- y le sonrió.

Ella abrió sus ojos emocionada y juntó su manos.

-¡Gracias!

-No es nada.

-Entonces... ¿Me das tu numero?

-¿No eres una acosadora?- y cerró sus ojos un poco. Mirándola de forma acusadora.

-¡N-No!

Eren se rió para sus adentros. Era una chica especial.

-Primero dime tu nombre.

Ella reaccionó.

-Isabel.

-Yo soy Eren, mucho gusto Isabel y le dio la mano. Ella se sonrojó y asintió.

-Entrégame tu celular.

Ella sacó su celular y se lo pasó.

-Ahí está.

Ella lo recibió contenta.

-Gracias, Eren.

-Me envías un mensaje para saber tu número.

-Sip.

Ella le quedó observando y luego le sonrió. A lo que ella volvió a sonrojarse.

-¿No debías llevarle eso a tu amigo?

-¡Ah!, ¡es cierto!, ¡nos vemos Eren!

-Adiós, ¡no corras muy rápido!

-¡Ok!

/

Los días Domingos eran sus días de relajo. Los días que pasan con su madre y con su hermana haciendo algo en la casa de ellas. Iba donde Hanji a enseñarle inglés unas horas para que no tuviese problemas en los exámenes finales e iba a correr por los alrededores.

Ahora era medio dia asi que se encontraba con su madre almorzando.

-Eren...- su madre le habló.

-¿Mh?

-Te llegó una carta.

-¿Una carta?

Su madre asintió y se la entregó. Eren leyó el remitente "Miyat Uriah". Carla se acerco y tocó su hombro.

-Es la quinta que te envía, Eren.

Eren quedó viendo aquel sobre. Ella colocó su mano en la mejilla del castaño.

-Aunque sea léelas.

Eren cerró sus ojos y tomó la mano de su madre y le dio un beso y se levantó. Subió las escaleras y fue a su cuarto.

-¿Eren?

-Ahora no, Mikasa.

Ella hizo una mueca. Eren se detuvo y le dio una palmadita en su cabeza.

-Lo siento, ¿vale?

Ella asintió y vio el sobre que llevaba Eren.

-¿Otra?

Él ocultó el sobre detrás suyo y solo le sonrió a Mikasa y fue a su cuarto.

Ya en el, fue a su armario y sacó una caja pequeña antigua de madera. Con una llave que siempre lleva con él la abrió y la llevó a su cama. Se sentó y comenzó a sacar las cosas que tenia allí adentro. Eran recuerdos pequeños e importantes, que con solo mirarlos podía volver a esa época. En el fondo habían cuatro cartas del mismo remitente sin abrir. Hace mucho tiempo ella le escribía.

Tenia miedo de qué podrían contener esas cartas.

Guardó la quinta carta en la caja y las otras cosas, la cerró y fue a dejarla nuevamente a su lugar.

Se recostó un rato en su cama escuchando música y se durmió.

Cuando despertó se encontraba tapado. O Mikasa o su madre. Se sentó y mientras se estiraba notó una nota en su escritorio.

"Hanji llamó"

Eren asustado por creer que ya era tardisimo tomó su celular y vio la hora. Eran las 17:05. Él iba a su casa a las 18:00. Suspiró aliviado. Se fijó que tenía un nuevo mensaje en WhatsApp.

{WhatsApp. Desconocido.

+Hola, soy Isabel!

-Hola, como estás? }

Se levantó y ordenó la cama. Fue a su armario y se colocó su ropa de deporte. Este día saldría a correr más temprano. Hace 2 semanas que no corría y eso se notó la vez en que corrió para escapar de Levi.

... Levi.

Su celular nuevamente vibró.

{WhatsApp. Isabel.

+Bien gracias y tu?

-Tambien. Ahora voy saliendo. Hablamos mas tarde, si?

+Oh...

-Lo prometo

+Esta bien! }

Eren sonrió por la actitud de la chica y bajó.

-¿Iras a correr?- preguntó Mikasa.

-Iré primero donde Hanji, luego correré.

-Sueles correr más tarde.

-Quiero correr más tiempo.

-Ya veo... Entonces ten- y le pasó una de las botellas de bebidas energéticas del castaño.

-Gracias, nos vemos.

-Cuídate.

-Nos vemos mamá.

-Nos vemos cariño.

Eren salió de su casa y sacó su celular para llamar a Hanji.

-¿Aló?

-Hola Hanji.

-¡Eren!, te llamé pero me dijeron que estabas durmiendo.

-Si... Pero dime.

-Pues... Quería decirte que ahora no estoy en mi departamento. Quizás llegué a las 19:00 hrs...

-...Ya veo...

-¿Es una molestia?

-Mh... Puedo esperar por ahí. Me llamas cuando estés cerca para ir.

-¡Bien!, te lo agradezco.

-Jaja, esta bien Hanji.

-Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Miró nuevamente su celular, eran las 17:15.

Caminó hasta llegar a un parque en el cual habían unos niños jugando. Se sentó en una de las bancas, cerró sus ojos, hizo hacia atrás su cabeza y dejó que el viento desordenara su cabello.

Las risas de los niños, el sonido de las ramas de los arboles, el sonido de la fuente de agua y la voz de una madre alentando a su pequeña hijita a caminar le hacían quedar en paz. Ahí la gente era feliz y disfrutaba su día aunque fuese uno muy caluroso. Se enderezó y vio como uno de los niños estornudaba y se le salia una burbuja de mocos. Los demás niños comenzaron a reír y Eren también. Tomo su celular, le hizo zoom y le sacó una foto.

-Me recuerda a Jean... Jajaj...Jajajaj...

Comenzó a escribir algo, luego guardó su celular y se paró. Cuando iba caminando su celular vibró.

{WhatsApp. Isabel.

+Jajajajaja! No puede ser!

-Jaja...

-Intentó limpiarse en su amigo

+Jajjjaja

+Que no ibas a salir?

-Así lo hice, pero tendré que esperar... Me iré a cortar el cabello ahora

+Por qué? Lo tienes bonito

+te queda bien

-Gracias

-Pero con el calor me está comenzando a molestar

+Ya veo...

+Me envías una foto! }

Miró hacia los lados para cruzar la calle.

{ Isabel.

-Esta bien

+Si!

+Estoy viendo una película, se llama El Origen

-Oh, la conozco

+No te parece interesante poder tener otra vida en tus sueños }

Eren se quedó quieto.

"Eso sería una real pesadilla..."

{WhatsApp. Isabel.

-Tu lo has dicho

+Jeje

+Te cuento algo?

-Dime.

_Isabel está escribiendo..._ }

Y así se la pasó escribiendo con Isabel hasta que recibió la llamada de Hanji.

{WhatsApp. Isabel.

-Creo que te va bien el pelo corto

+Gracias

-Jejeee

+Isabel, me tengo que ir ahora

+Hasta luego

-Sip!

-Hasta luego! }

Comenzó a caminar al departamento de Hanji a eso de las 18:48 estuvo allá a las 19:00.

-Pasa, Eren.

-Permiso.

-Oh, cortaste tu cabello e ¿Hiciste ejercicio?

-No, más rato- Eren levantó la botella- ¿Puedo guardarla en tu refrigerador?

-Claro, dámela-

Estuvo con Hanji hasta que fueron las 20:10hrs.

-Ten, Eren- y le entregó un pedazo de pastel con un té.

-No tenias que molestarte Hanji-

-Jaja, come come-

Eren sonrió y le dio una probada al pastel.

-¡Está muy bueno!

-Jeje- dijo Hanji mientras miraba sus uñas. -Pues claro, si lo hice yo, jojo-

Eren rió.

-Gracias.

Hanji asintió y tomó asiento.

-Nee Eren...

-¿Mh?

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- el asintió. -Tu... Estuviste en la misión del año pasado en Iraq, ¿cierto?

¿Qué? Abrió sus ojos sorprendido y de paso se ahogó con un pedazo de pastel. Hanji le hizo tomar un sorbo de té para aliviar la molestia. ¿Por qué Hanji le estaba preguntando sobre eso?

-...¿De qué hablas Hanji?.

-Vamos Eren, no intentes ocultármelo.

-N...No quiero hablar sobre eso...- y miró la mesa.

-¿Por qué no?

Miró los inquietos ojos pardos de Hanji. Ella quería una respuesta y no dejaría que se fuera sin una.

-Porque la gente comenzará a preguntarme como fue estar allí... Esperando relatos fantásticos... Pero no fue así... Es asfixiante recordar todo eso...

Hanji le miraba de forma comprensiva y luego suspiró.

-Por eso rechazaste a Levi ¿no?

¿Levi?

-¿Por qué me hablas de Levi?

-... Porque... Soy su amiga Eren y sé cuando le pasa algo. Y cuando te vio a ti, cambió radicalmente. Tu le gustas enserio.

Eren rió con amargura.

-Le gusto tanto que ayer besaba frenéticamente a una chica.

-Es un torpe, lo admito.

Eren comenzó a levantarse. No quería seguir escuchando el nombre Levi.

-Eren- él le quedó mirando. -Levi no se acostó con ninguna chica éste año. Ni siquiera con la de ayer, borró todo los números de ellas y solo tenía ojos para una persona. Intentó pensar que solo era momentáneo, pero no lo era.

-¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto Hanji?

-Al principio creía que lo mejor para ambos era que estuvieran separados... Pero eres el cambio que Levi necesita.

¿El cambio que Levi necesita?, ¿por qué se empeñan en pensar en ellos y no en él?

-¿Y que sucede con lo que yo necesito?

-Perdiste a gente querida, ¿no es cierto?- Eren bajó su mirada. -Eso no le pasará a Levi, Eren. Levi es hueso duro de roer, créeme. Si te enamoras de él, no tengas miedo ya que él irá enserio.

-Hanji para... Por favor...- ella se paró.

-No puedo Eren. Porque desde que terminaste el trato con él, a estado como un idiota... Y se que si lo intentan y confías en él, te ayudará a resolver tus problemas.

-... Le grité con todo mi corazón Hanji... Saqué toda mi rabia con él... No puedo volver, no lo haré- y la miró a los ojos. -Él tiene una gran amiga- y sonrió. Pasó a la cocina y tomó su botella.

-Nos vemos Hanji.

-Adiós Eren.

Cuando salio del departamento lo hizo corriendo. Corriendo para dejar atrás esas palabras que Hanji le había dicho. Él solo sería el amor momentáneo de Levi, lo que le estaba diciendo Hanji era mentira.

/

-¡Eren!

Eren se encontraba sentado en una colina. Dejando que el aire fresco de la noche chocara su cuerpo. Había corrido como loco, su cuerpo estaba completamente sudado y aún quería seguir.

Miró hacia atrás.

-¿Hanji?

-Así que aquí estabas, Eren. Tu hermana estaba muy preocupada.

-...Estoy bien, ya me voy a casa- Miró detrás de Hanji. Venía en un auto mazda negro... El de Levi.

-Te llevamos.

-Hanji no... Ya hablamos de esto...

-Solo ven Eren, ¿si?

Eren miró incómodo y rascó su brazo.

-Él también se preocupó, al principio mostró indiferencia pero no aguantó. "Ese mocoso estúpido solo logra molestarme" dijo y tomó las llaves del auto.

Hanji le sonrió y Eren dio un suspiro.

-Bueno...

Fueron al auto y Hanji se subió primero en el lado del copiloto. Eren dudó un rato y luego también lo hizo.

-...Siento las molestias.

-¡Esta bien!- Levi no dijo nada y prendió el motor. -¿Donde queda tu casa, Eren?

-Uhm... Supongo que debería ir donde mi madre para que Mikasa esté tranquila...

-¿Mikasa?, ¿no es la asiática que trabaja en la Casa 104?

-Sí, somos hermanos.

-¿Qué?, no se parecen en nada.

-Bueno... ella llegó con nosotros cuando tenía 10 años.

-Oh ya veo... ahora sé porque es tan unida a ti y porque su tono de voz me sonó tan conocido.

-Jaja... si, es protectora.

-Se le nota... y bien ¿dónde queda?

-Pues por aquí y luego...

Durante el viaje los tres se mantuvieron callados. Eren miraba por la ventana intentando olvidar que iba en el auto de Levi. Pero no podía, por todo el lugar estaba el aroma de Levi, el mismo olor que sintió la primera vez que el pelinegro le dio la tutoria de historia, el mismo olor que sentía cada vez que peleaban, el mismo olor que sintió en el baño esa noche en su primer beso, el mismo olor que sintió cuando despertó en su cama, el mismo olor que sintió cuando le gritó... Ese sentimiento estaba volviendo a florecer...

-¿Aquí es Eren?

-...Si.

Llegaron a la casa de su madre, que era estilo británico color rosado pastel, con muchas flores colgando en las ventanas y unas rejas negras que llegaban hasta la mitad del cuerpo.

-Levi toca la bocina- dijo Hanji mientras le pegaba un codazo.

-Tsk, maldición cuatro ojos- y también le dio un golpe.

Cuando escuchó la voz de Levi pequeñas olas de cosquillas inundaron sus manos y oídos.

Levi tocó la bocina.

-Muchas gracias Hanji...

-De nada.

-...y Levi...

-...De nada.

Eren sintió su pecho arder y salió del auto. Cuando estuvo afuera, Mikasa salio apresurada de la casa y se tiró a sus brazos.

-¡Estaba preocupada!

-Estoy lleno de sudor...

-No importa- y le apretó más.

-... Lo siento- y le dio unos golpecitos en la cabeza. Ella asintió.

-Nos vemos, Eren- dijo Hanji.

Eren miró hacia el auto y se fijó que Levi le estaba viendo.

-Nos vemos.

"¿Eso a quien se lo dijiste Eren?, ¿A Hanji? o ¿a él?"

El auto partió y ellos entraron.

Mikasa preparó la mesa para su hermano para que comiera. Eran las 23:40hrs, había perdido la razón del tiempo corriendo.

Comió y subió a darse una ducha. Terminó y fue a acostarse a su cama.

Dio un suspiro.

Con Levi no se conocían lo suficiente... A principio de año tenían una relación de compañeros de estudio, luego por un percance Eren se separó de él y comenzaron esas guerras de palabras.

Porqué ahora se estaba confundiendo... Debía olvidar esos días en que Levi había sido otro con él...

Tomó su celular y comenzó a explorar sus carpetas. Vio todas las imágenes hasta que llegó a la de Claris. Es cierto, tenía que imprimirla y colocarla en el álbum para mostrársela. Se levantó y prendió la impresora, por mientras que la imagen se mandaba e imprimía, se le ocurrió una idea.

{WhatsApp. Isabel.

-Te gustaría salir mañana? }

Miró la impresora y la foto ya estaba lista. La tomó y la colgó para que la tinta se secara.

{WhatsApp. Isabel.

+Si!

-Te parece nos juntamos en la Alameda?

+Sip, a que hora?

-A las 17:00?

-Yap!

+Nos vemos

-Nos vemos Eren! }

11

-Voy saliendo, cuando terminé pasaré directo al trabajo.

-Esta bien hijo, cuidate.

-Nos vemos Eren.

/

Eren e Isabel se juntaron en la Alameda. Él le explicó que quería ir a comprar una peluca para una amiga suya y que si ella podía ayudarlo. Ella aceptó y le ayudó. Encontraron una que era igual a la que Claris había pensado. La compró y fueron al Hospital. Eren le entregó el regalo a Claris y ésta se la colocó enseguida, le dio las gracias a Eren con un abrazo. También le mostró su álbum y le relató quien era cada persona. Se quedaron hablando e Isabel los hacia reír con su alegre forma de ser. Se despidieron de ella y Eren llevó a Isabel a tomar un helado, luego pasaron a ver unas películas que Isabel quería comprar, pasaron por la plaza y se quedaron viendo un espectáculo de marionetas. A eso de las 8:30 Eren despidió a Isabel en el taxi y fue a su trabajo.

_/_

-Hola Ymir- dijo y dejó su chaqueta en el casillero.

-Hola... Ayer ni hoy supe de ti.

-Bueno... Tuve días ocupados- y suspiró.

-Pero practicaste las canciones.

Eren mientras se colocaba la tenida le miró y rascó su nuca.

-Jejeje...

-¡Eren!- y le tiró su mochila.

-Jajaja, sabes que me las sé, ¡tranquila!

-Si claro, tranquila- y se giró para irse- estúpido. -y le levantó el dedo de al medio.

Salió y comenzó hacer lo mismo de todas las noches. Ayudó los demás a ordenar, dejar todo listo, practicó con Ymir y Reiner, esperaron a que fueran las 22:15 y subieron al escenario.

La noche comenzó con una serie de canciones fuertes, que hacían vibrar el local, ya que los días Lunes iban siempre con todo.

-¡Esperamos que aun no hayan gritado con todas sus fuerzas!- dijo Eren. El público gritó. -Ésta es la último. ¡Disfrútenla!

[Este capítulo no tendrá canción]

Bajaron agitados del escenario y Jean como siempre les tenia unas bebidas heladas.

-Gracias.

-¡Está realmente lleno hoy!- dijo Connie.

-Sí, lo mejor sería comenzar a trabajar de inmediato- comentó Reiner.

Ymir asintió y se tomó el vaso de agua rápidamente, se colocó su delantal y le dio un beso a Historia.

Eren se quedó sentado en el banquillo y suspiró.

"Hoy también está aquí, ¿no había dicho que no estaría cerca mio?"

"¿Y eso te molesta?" dijo su otro yo.

-Estás pensativo, Jeager.

-...Jean...

-¿Ah?- dijo mientras limpiaba un vaso con un mantel.

-... ¿Intentaste negar tus sentimientos por Armin al comienzo?

-¿Qué?

Eren seguía mirando su vaso, más perdido en sus pensamientos que en la respuesta del barman.

Jean suspiró.

-Claro que lo hice. Pero al querer borrarlos lograba que incrementaran.

-¿Te imaginaste que algún día ustedes terminarían juntos?

-...No. Esto fue totalmente de la nada. Yo estaba loco por tu hermana, ¿recuerdas?. Se dio cuando pasamos una semana estudiando juntos, pero eso lo sabes... Te estás comportando extraño, Jeager.

-Tener un consejo tuyo es lo último que quiero- y suspiró.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir?, ¿que son basura?

Eren sonrió.

-Yo no he dicho nada, cara de caballo.

-Ha Ha, cállate calzones de oro- dijo mientras le tiraba su delantal y levantaba el dedo de al medio.

Comenzó a tomar los pedidos de la gente y de pronto sintió un tirón en su pierna.

Una de las consecuencias de hacer deporte como loco.

Intentó caminar pero su pie al pisar flaqueó y estuvo apunto de caer con la bandeja de copas si no hubiese sido por unas manos que le sujetaron.

Se dio vuelta para ver a la persona.

-...Lo siento... Levi- acomodó una de las copas que estaba por caer.

Levi sólo chasqueó la lengua y se fue.

Eren volvió a caminar y dejó la bandeja en la mesa.

_/_

Han pasado dos semanas. Durante esos días a pasado que Eren e Isabel se han llevado muy bien y hecho cercanos, han salido a pasear los días en que Eren no está tan ocupado o con los últimos exámenes en la Universidad o con los ensayos.

Algo que no ha ido muy bien es su relación con Levi. A pesar de que él dijo que no volvería a acercarse a él, todas las noches está ahí, sentado en esa mesa. ¿Como olvidar a alguien si se encuentra hasta por debajo de las piedras?

Hoy fue a la Universidad a rendir un examen de Literatura, salió con sus demás compañeros y al doblar chocó con alguien.

Adivinen quién era ese alguien.

En la salida de la Universidad pilló a Hanji hablando como suele hacerlo con él, Levi le tiró su cuaderno en la cara y ella hizo una escena dramática. Mientras Erwin ayudaba a Hanji con sus lentes y retando a Levi que eso no se hacia en la calle, pudo notar una suave sonrisa. Como esas sonrisas que una vez el recibió.

Hoy era 23 de Diciembre, para muchos terminarían los exámenes y comenzarían a disfrutar sus vacaciones.

Se despidió de sus amigos y comenzó a caminar. De pronto recibió un mensaje.

{WhatsApp. Isabel.

-Nos podemos juntar hoy?, tengo algo importante que decirte...

+Claro, ahora no tengo nada que hacer... en el parque Ruttler?

-Esta bien!}

Estaba por cruzar y sintió la bocina de un auto. Era Erwin. Que además de ir él en el auto, también iban Mike, Nile, Hanji y Levi.

-Eren, ¿hoy podrías llegar un poco más temprano?

-¿Qué tan temprano?

-Como a las 8:30, como se viene la Navid-

-¡Y también el cumpleaños de este estú!ugh!- y recibió un golpe en su estómago. -Enano...-

-Se me resbaló la mano- Levi miró a Eren y éste mordió su labio y miró a Erwin.

-Esta bien, Erwin. Ahí me explicas.

-Bien. Sabes, te llevaría, pero como ves el auto está lleno- Nile y Mike saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza. Eren negó con la suya y luego sonrió.

-Esta bien. De todos modos ahora no voy para mi casa.

-Ya veo. Entonces nos vemos luego.

-Si.

Hanji se despidió diciendo adiós con su mano y Eren también.

/

Se encontraba sentado en una de las bancas del parque. Eran las 17:30, el sol estaba brillando y sus rayos se colaban por entre medio de las ramas y su sombra se viera en el suelo.

-Hola Eren.

-Hola- y se inclinó para recibir el beso en la mejilla que Isabel le estaba por dar. Luego ella se sentó a un lado. -Lindo vestido.

-¿Tu crees?- dijo mientras se sonrojaba. -Mi madre dice que parezco una princesa.

-Jaja, falta tu corona.

-¡Oh!, tienes razón.

Comenzaron a hablar sobre diferentes temas hasta que Isabel se quedó callada mirando el rostro de Eren.

-¿Sucede algo?

Isabel apretó sus labios.

-La primera vez que te vi Eren fue como en las películas. Te arrodillaste frente a mi y tendiste tu mano. ¡Habían flores por todos lados!

-Jaja, ¿flores?

-Si, y cuando te mandé el mensaje mi corazón latía tan, pero tan rápido ¡que creía que saldría corriendo por ahí!. Luego comenzamos a hablar sobre diferentes temas y no me aburría nunca.

Isabel tomó las manos de Eren.

-Eres como un príncipe. Me tratas delicadamente y eres siempre muy atento conmigo.

Eren sonrió de manera triste.

-Yo no soy una príncipe Is...

Isabela se acercó más a él y acarició su mejilla.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque un príncipe protege con todas fuerzas a su princesa...

_"¡Yo, Abdul del Reino de las Hadas, te corono a ti como mi caballero!"_

-Y yo no pude hacer eso.

Isabel vio como la mirada de Eren se entristecía.

Tomó con sus manos el rostro de Eren y acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas del castaño.

-¿Ella no está aquí?

Él negó.

Comenzó a ver como el rostro de Isabel se acercaba al suyo y como la luz del sol hacia que su cabello se viera más pelirrojo.

-...Isabel...

Ella le sonrió y cerró sus ojos para terminar juntando sus frentes.

Eren se sorprendió.

Isabel liberó un suspiro.

-Lo siento mucho Eren... Creo que tendré que esperar por otro príncipe- y se separó. -Te quiero mucho Eren y me gustaría que siempre estés a mi lado.

-Isabel...

Ella sonrió y se levantó limpiando la falda de su vestido.

-¿Vamos a comprar unos helados?- y comenzó a caminar hasta que sin darse cuenta empezó a correr.

-¡Isabel!, ¡espera!

-¡Intenta alcanzarme!

-¡Isabel no!, ¡por aquí pasan muchos autos!

-¡Si no vie- y de pronto la advertencia de Eren se hizo realidad. Un auto prendía sus luces al mismo momento que tocaba la bocina como loco.

-¡Isabel!

**POV LEVI.**

-¿Iremos hoy también a la Casa 104? Hay un niño lindo que me llama la atención... Creo que se llama Marco.

-¡Petra!, tu sabes que me tienes a mi, maldición.

-Ay Aurou, deja de hablar idioteces.

-¡No son idiotices!

-¿Iremos?- le preguntó Hanji.

Solo le hizo un movimiento de cabeza en forma de desinterés mientras seguía leyendo el libro que compró. A los segundos después su celular vibró.

"Isabel... Que extraño".

-Dime.

-He..Hermano...- su voz se escuchaba angustiada.

-¿Isabel? Hey, ¿pasa algo?- ella no contestaba. -¡Isabel!- los demás se voltearon a verle.

-¿Sucedió algo?- preguntó Hanji.

Levi le hizo callar con la mano.

-Él... Él me dijo que yo no...- sollozó. -que yo n-no corriera pero no le hice ca...caso- y comenzó a llorar.

-¡Isabel!, ¡se más clara!

-Mi p-principe...

-¿Tu príncipe?, se mas clara, por la mierda Isabel.

-Ven al Hospital hermano...por favor...

Se estaba alterando. ¿Qué hacia su hermana en el Hospital?

-¿En que Hospital estás?- dijo mientras se levantaba y buscaba sus llaves.

-En el...

Cortó la llamada y salio apresurado a su auto.

Cuando llegó vio a su hermana sentada con una enfermera a su lado que le pasaba un vaso de agua.

-¡Isabel!

Ella cuando lo vio dejó su vaso de agua a un lado y corrió a él.

-¡Hermano!- y le abrazó.

-¿Estás bien?- ella asintió. -¿Me explicaras que sucedió? No entendí ni mierdas con tanto llanto.

Ella volvió a asentir y se sentó.

-Él me rechazó...

-¿Quién?, ¿el "príncipe"?- chasqueó la lengua. -Es un idiota.

Isabel negó con su cabeza.

-No, la idiota fui yo. Yo fui quien confundió su amabilidad con otra cosa más. Él es muy alegre, carismático y preocupado. Es un verdadero príncipe, ¿sabes?... Pero él ya tuvo a su princesa... Sólo con recordarla su hermosa mirada cambió... Yo lo quiero mucho hermano... Pero sé que él no me ve con otros ojos...- y sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas- mi cuerpo comenzó a correr al igual que mis lágrimas, él... él me dijo que no corriera porque pasaban muchos autos pero yo seguí corriendo y no me ... no me fijé que venía uno... El gritó tan fuerte ni nombre hermano... me tiró hacia un lado y recibió todo el golpe del auto- levantó su brazo izquierdo y su pierna izquierda, las cuales tenían unos parches. -Yo solo obtuve rasguños... Pero él... Tuviste que ver toda esa sangre hermano... El parabrisas del auto también estaba todo destruido... Lo siento tanto... Tanto tanto...- y llevó sus manos a su rostro.

Dirigió su mano a la cabeza de su hermana y comenzó a acariciarle.

-Estás bien y eso para mi es un alivió y supongo que para él también lo será cuando te vea- Ella levantó su vista. -Encárgate de darle las gracias como corresponde.

Ella asintió y limpió sus lágrimas y nariz con su mano.

Levi hizo una mueca de asco.

-Maldición Isabel, cuántas veces te he dicho que existen los pañuelos.

-¡No tengo!

-Después me tocas con esas manos llenas de mocos.

-¡Hermano!

De pronto salió una doctora de la habitación.

-¿Ustedes vienen con el joven?

Ambos asintieron.

-Bien, el joven se encuentra fuera de peligro. Sufrió una lesión en su cabeza producto del choque contra el asfalto, lo que produjo que la herida derramase tal cantidad de sangre. Tiene 4 puntos en su cuero cabelludo.

Levi hizo una mueca.

-También tiene 4 costillas rotas por el golpe del auto y una cortada en su brazo derecho que fue hecha con uno de los vidrios del parabrisas. En esa heridas fueron 7 puntos.

"4 costillas y 7 puntos..." pensó Levi.

Isabel llevó sus manos a su rostro aterrada.

-Tranquila. Él es fuerte, te digo porque lo conozco- y sonrió.

"¿Lo conoce?, ¿el tipo era un busca pleitos y a ido a parar muchas veces a urgencias?"

Isabel asintió. De pronto una enfermera salió de la habitación.

-Doctora, está despertando.

-Esta bien. Pueden pasar si quieren.

Isabel dudó pero Levi asintió y le empujó.

-A dar tus disculpas.

Ambos entraron a la habitación. Una enfermera se encontraba anotando los signos vitales del chico e imposibilitaba ver el rostro de él. La enferma se giró y nos sonrió.

-La anestesia está dejando de hacer efecto. Lentamente comenzará a despertar...

No continuó hablando porque el chico comenzó a moverse entre las mantas.

-Qué...

-Hola joven, usted ahora está en el Hospital.

-¿H-Hospital?

Levi abrió con sorpresa sus ojos. Esa voz... Esa voz la conocía.

-Así es, hay gente que quiere verlo. Los dejaré solos- la joven enferma de marchó, dejando ver el cuerpo que se encontraba acostado en aquella camilla.

"Eren"

**NARRACIÓN NORMAL.**

Su cuerpo se encontraba conectado a la máquina de signos vitales y a una dosis de analgésicos. Sus costillas enrolladas en vendas como también su brazo derecho y cabeza.

-E...Eren.

El nombrado le miró y abrió más sus ojos. Se levantó rápidamente de la canilla a pesar de la molestia del dolor en sus costillas y abrazo a la pelirroja.

-¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien!

Isabel se sorprendió y sintió nuevamente como sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas.

-Lo siento mucho Eren...

Él se apartó y limpió las lágrimas de Isabel.

-Eso da igual, me alegro de que estés bien.

Ellos asintió.

-E Isabel.

-¿Mh?

-También te quiero ¿sí?

Ella se sonrojó y asintió.

-Sip.

Eren hizo una mueca por una clavada que sintió en su costilla.

-Debes acostarte como corresponde Eren, iré a buscar un poco de agua ¿si?

-Esta bien- y se acomodó en la camilla.

Isabel se giró.

-Cuida bien de él, hermano.

-Solo apresúrate.

Y ella salió.

Eren se quedó callado. Esa voz... ¿Levi? Giró su rostro y si, Levi Ackerman estaba parado allí.

Maldito destino.

-Las coincidencias de la vida, ¿No Eren?

-...Levi...

* * *

><p>OH DIOS! Y ahora, ¿qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo? Dejen sus comentarios! uvu<p>

**AVISO.**

Necesito un personaje masculino para unos capítulos~ pero ninguno de Shingeki siento que le viene. Asi queeeee...¿Alguien se interesa en aparecer? No importa si ustedes son chicas!, si se interesan, comenten y complete lo siguiente:

-Nombre con el que quiere aparecer.

-Edad.

-Apariencia física.

Nos vemos!


	7. Alas de la libertad

**_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Shingeki no Kyojin no me pertenecen, su autor es Hajime Isayama._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter VII: Alas de Libertad. <strong>_

-Así que tu eres ese tal príncipe.

-¿Príncipe?

-Así te llama Isabel.

Eren rió.

-Ella es muy dulce.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio, hasta que el peli negro soltó un suspiro.

-Eren.

-¿Mh?

-...Gracias por salvar a Isabel.

Eren le observó un instante y luego sonrió.

-No fue nada Levi. Me alegro que esté bien.

Levi asintió.

Eren mordió su labio nervioso y miró a otra parte de la habitación.

-Yo... Levi... Siento mucho lo que el otro día te grité... Liberé todo lo que sentía contigo... Y tú no tenías la culpa... Bueno, no toda.

-¿No toda?

-Me...ugh...- y sintió una opresión en su pecho.

Levi se acercó y golpeó su frente.

-No hables por ahora mocoso. Me lo dices después.

-...Está bien.

En seguida entró un hombre a la habitación.

-¿Cuándo será el día que dejes de darme dolores de cabeza?

-Al menos... corté mi cabello, ¿no?-dijo con dificultad.

-Al menos.

-... ¿Llamaste a mamá?

-Sí, vendrá.

Eren suspiró y miró a Levi, bajó lentamente su vista desde sus ojos hasta sus manos.

-No quiero estar aquí...

La puerta se abrió. Era Isabel con el vaso de agua y se acercó a entregárselo a Eren.

-Gracias- ella asintió.

-Es una lástima. Tendrás que quedarte hoy. Mañana podrás volver a casa. Mandaré una enfermera contigo.

-¿Una enfermera?, no padre... que problemático.

-¿Y qué quieres?, ¿quién te mandó a saltar arriba de un auto?- Isabel miró hacia abajo. -Sabes que no hay nadie en casa, mis turnos duran días, y tu mamá...

-Mamá irá donde el tío Hans... Pero... Y Mikasa...

-No digas estupideces Eren. Tú sabes que pienso sobre ella. Tampoco te irás a quedar allá. No lo harás.

Eren suspiró enojado y vio que Isabel tenía en su rostro preocupación. Le sonrió y miró a su padre.

-Está bien, una enferme...

-Yo me haré cargo de él.

Eren e Isabel miraron sorprendidos.

-Eren y yo vamos en la misma Universidad, pasé a tercer año. Él salvó a mi hermana, se lo debo.

Grisha le examinó con su mirada.

-No soy un irresponsable como el mocoso éste.

El hombre levantó su ceja y miró a su hijo, luego cerró sus ojos y asintió.

-Está bien.

-Levi...- dijo Eren. Él le sonrió.

Oh... Como extrañaba esas sonrisas.

-Mañana a las 12:00 vengan. Habrá un taxi esperando y te daré las indicaciones de sus medicamentos.

Levi asintió y Grisha se retiró.

-Tu padre da miedo Eren...

-Bueno... Tiene un ca...carácter fuerte.

De pronto la puerta se abrió fuertemente, dejando entrar la silueta de una mujer que corrió rápidamente a los brazos de su hijo y le abrazó.

-¡Ah!... M-Mamá...

-¡Oh!, lo siento hijo... Estábamos tan preocupadas… Me tenias con el corazón en la mano- Y acarició el cabello de Eren.

-¿Y Mikasa?- y en ese instante entró la asiática repitiendo la misma acción que su madre.

-M-Mikasa... No me aprietes tan fuerte... ¿sí?

Ella se apartó y asintió.

-¿Por qué siempre haces cosas estúpidas?

-D-Disculpen...

Ambas mujeres miraron a la dueña de esa voz.

-Eren no hizo nada malo, él me salvó... Estoy segura que si a quién le hubiera chocado el auto hubiese sido a mí... No estaría contando con la suerte de estar viva... Eren es un héroe...

Carla sonrió y acarició la cabeza de Isabel.

-Tranquila. Mikasa y yo sabemos que eso es cierto, ¿no?- Ella asintió.

El celular de Levi vibró y salió.

Eren se quedó al cuidado de su hermana. Ella picaba fruta y se la servía en la boca y él algo avergonzado la aceptaba. Al principio Mikasa se mostró molesta por la confianza que Isabel tenia con Eren, luego se relajó porque ella también estaba preocupada por su hermano.

Su madre se despidió de él con muchos besos y abrazos, ya que no estaría con él en navidad porque viajaba a España esta noche.

Mikasa se quedó con él.

-...El enano ese no volvió.

Eren asintió, y miró hacia la puerta.

-¿Te refieres a mi hermano? Jajaja, él está afuera. No habla mucho cuando hay demasiada gente, por eso salió.

-Es mejor que se vayan- dijo cortante Mikasa.

-Mikasa no seas así-

-Lo digo para que puedas descansar y ellos también. Vendrán a buscarte mañana, ¿no?

Isabel asintió y luego sonrió.

-Mikasa tiene razón- se levantó del banquillo y le dio un beso en la mejilla. -Hasta mañana, descansa.

-Mh, cuídate.

Ya cuando Isabel salió, Mikasa tomó una manta del armario y la tendió en la camilla.

-Debes dormir.

-Dormirás también... Aquí...?

Ella asintió.

-En el sofá.

-También deberías ir a casa...

Ella negó.

-No podré verte cuando vayas a casa... Debo cuidarte esta noche y mañana en la mañana...

Eren tomó la mano de Mikasa.

-No estés triste... Ya... Verás cómo me sano y te visitaré, ¿bien?

-Bien...

Eren se acomodó y cerró sus ojos.

Levi cuidaría de él... No importa cómo, las marejadas de la vida siempre llevaban a Levi a parar a su lado.

"Quizás es una señal"

Fue lo último que recordó antes de quedar dormido: la voz de Ymir.

/

Despertó nuevamente por una pesadilla y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con los ojos nerviosos de su hermana. Se encontraba agarrando su mano izquierda y tocando su frente.

-Eren.

-...Buenos días Mikasa.

Ella suspiró aliviada.

-Me tenías preocupada... ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

-¿Eso parecía?

Mikasa asintió.

-Te movías y comenzaste a sudar.

-...No lo sé, no lo recuerdo... A lo mejor fue por las lesiones...

-¿Te sientes mal?

Eren negó.

-Ya no me duele como ayer... Puedo hablar sin dificultad.

Mikasa sonrió.

-Me alegro... ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿te traigo algo?

Eren sonrió.

-¿Que tienes para sorprenderme?

Mikasa también sonrió.

-Ya verás- y salió.

Pasó su mano por su frente y era cierto. Estaba sudado.

Suspiró y miró el techo.

¿Cuándo será el día en que todas ellas desaparezcan?

Mikasa llegó a los minutos y trajo una bandeja. En ella había jugo de guayabas, un vaso de leche y un pocillo de frutillas con cremas.

-Se ve muy bien, gracias.

Mikasa ayudó a levantar a Eren y acomodó la bandeja en sus piernas. Eren podía mover la mano izquierda bien, así que el vaso de leche y jugo pudo tomarlos como corresponde, al igual que el tenedor para poder pescar las frutas, pero Mikasa se opuso. "Me toca mimarte" así que no se pudo oponer.

Terminó de tomar desayuno a las 10:15, luego vieron unas películas y por último comenzaron a jugar Monopoly.

-Te compro esta avenida.

-Luego de que me pagues por haber caído en mis hoteles, muahahaha.

-... Ya te tocará Eren.

-Si no me pagas añadiré multa.

-Eso no se puede hacer.

-Contaré hasta 5...1...2...

-Eren no seas tramposo.

-3...

-Eren.

-4...

-Tirano.

-¡5!. Págame 2 mil más.

-Eres un abusador.

-Jajaja

En ese instante alguien abrió la puerta.

-Hola...

-Hola Isabel.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- y se acercaba junto con Levi, éste traía una silla de ruedas.

-Sí, ya no siento que algo aplasta mis pulmones- y suspiró.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Levi.

Eren le miró.

"Salúdalo tonto, maleducado

¿Por qué?, que él lo salude.

¡QUE LO SALUDES!"

-...Hola Levi.

-...Hola.

-Hey enano, acerca la silla para subir a Eren.

-¿A quién llamas enano, mocosa?

-¿Hay otro enano aquí?

-La última persona que me llamó enano terminó azotada con una muralla.

"Pobre Hanji..." pensó Eren.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?

-Un comentario simplemente.

Ambos se quedaron viendo con caras de pocos amigos.

-Mikasa, ¿me ayudas?- intervino Eren.

Ella asintió.

-Tú también hermano, acerca la silla- él chasqueó su lengua y acercó la silla. Eren se sujetó de Mikasa e Isabel, mientras que Levi sujetaba la silla para que no se corriera. Cuando ya estuvo arriba, Grisha apareció y le entregó a Levi los medicamentos junto con sus horarios y una copia de las llaves de la casa y se marchó. Mikasa los acompañó hasta la salida y se despidió de Eren, estuvo a punto de raptárselo pero entró en razón. A las 12:20 se fueron en el taxi.

-Nos deja en esta dirección por favor- dijo Isabel mientras le pasaba un papel al conductor. -Son bastantes medicamentos.

Eren intentó acomodarse pero le dio una clavada en su tórax.

-Ngh...

-¿Te duele?- preguntó preocupada.

-Algo... Pasará con todo lo que hay en la bolsa- y sonrió.

El taxi avanzaba y Eren abrió la ventanilla para que entrara aire. Vio como comenzaban a aparecer los altos arboles que eran característicos en la zona que él vivía. El taxi paró frente a la casa de Eren y el hombre ayudó a sacar la silla de ruedas para luego marcharse.

-Wow Eren... Tu casa es gigante.

-Si... ¿Entramos?

Isabel empujó su silla mientras Levi sacaba las llaves que Grisha le había entregado. Abrió las rejas y entraron. De pronto unos ladridos se hicieron presente, pero ladridos salvajes. El animal venía corriendo rápidamente con solo una intención: atacar.

Isabel se puso detrás de Levi y éste sujetó la silla ya que Eren se había levantado rápidamente de ésta.

-¡Magnus!- el perro al reconocer a su amo se acercó a él y le rodeó, esperando una muestra de cariño. Pero al ver a los otros gruñó. -Son amigos chico, tranquilo- el perro pareció entenderle y se acercó a Levi e Isabel. Los rodeó y olorosó. Levi acercó su mano a lo cual Magnus retrocedió desconfiado pero luego cedió y se dejó acariciar. Isabel luego hizo lo mismo.

Levi se acercó a Eren y le tomó de la cintura.

-Siéntate idiota.

-Oh...Si- y tomó asiento. -Magnus está entrenado para atacar en la presencia de un extraño cuando la casa está sola.

Levi asintió.

-Ya los conoce, no se volverá a repetir.

Siguieron caminado con la compañía de Magnus y entraron a la casa.

-Wow...- Isabel dio unos pasos y luego giró. -Eren... Tu casa es un palacio. Nuestra casa es grande... Pero tu casa es... Wow.

Eren rió.

-Basta Isabel- dijo Levi. -Supongo que tu habitación queda arriba- dijo mientras miraba la escalera.

-Si...

Levi caminó hasta quedar frente de Eren y se hincó.

-¿Levi?

-Sube.

-Q-Qué...

-Hazlo. Isabel ayúdalo.

Ella se acercó.

-Vamos Eren.

Eren miró a Isabel y tomó su mano. Lentamente se paró para luego apoyarse en Levi. Él se paró y acomodó a Eren levantándolo un poco.

-Isabel ve hacer algo para comer.

-Bien- y se marchó.

-Y tú afírmate.

Eren asintió y colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Sujétate más fuerte.

-Bueno...- y así lo hizo.

Levi comenzó a subir cada escalón lentamente, mientras que su cabello causaba cosquillas en el rostro del castaño. Eren algo abochornado colocó su rostro contra la nuca de Levi, cerró sus ojos y aspiró.

"Manzana y limón..."

-Huele bien...- susurró.

-¿Cuál es tu habitación?

Eren levantó su cabeza.

-La puerta blanca...- y nuevamente acomodó su cabeza en él.

"¿Por qué haces esto?... Si sigues no podrás escapar..."

Levi caminó hacia ella.

-... ¿Tienes sueño?

Eren asintió.

-Tienes que comer primero.

-Está bien...

Con su mano giró la manilla y con su pie abrió la puerta.

-Al menos tu pieza no es tan glamurosa.

La pieza de Eren era bastante grande. De color azul marino, un gran ventanal a la derecha que daba al patio, su cama de una plaza y media viendo a la puerta y al lado de ésta, al izquierdo un librero café grande con muchos libros y fotos, al frente de la cama y al lado izquierdo de la puerta había una televisión pegada a la pared. Al lado derecho de su cama un escritorio con una computadora y al lado de éste el soporte de su guitarra con ésta arriba. En la esquina de la habitación, donde estaba el ventanal , habían dos asientos redondos blancos y un sofá. La pieza contaba con una alfombra color café.

Levi caminó a su cama y se arrodilló nuevamente para que Eren se sentara. Él se acostó y acomodó.

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No, estoy bien...Levi... Lo siento...

El azabache solo se limitó a escuchar.

-Tengo tanto miedo Levi...

-¿De qué?

-De que me gustes tanto y luego desaparezcas... Las desgracias me persiguen... Incluso lo que le pasó Isabel creo que es mi culpa... Hanji dice que eres fuerte y que nada te puede pasar pero...

-¿Hanji?

Eren asintió.

-Ella habló conmigo...

-¿Qué mierda te contó?

Oh, como extrañaba aquellas palabrotas.

A Eren se le escapó una risa y Levi frunció su ceño.

-Hey mocoso, contesta.

-Que yo te gustaba mucho y que ibas enserio.

A Levi le salió un tic en el ojo y luego respiró.

-Esa maldita entrometida...- suspiró y miró a Eren a los ojos. -Yo te repetí eso mismo y tu preferiste escapar.

Eren mordió su labio.

-...Haces eso cuando estás nervioso.

Eren dejó de hacerlo.

-... Me gus...Me gusta estar contigo Levi- sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir fuertemente. -A pesar que terminamos siempre peleando, de algún modo también logras sacarme sonrisas... Cuando te veo sonreír ciento una calma que solo logras tú... No sé que eres Levi... Alguna especie de brujo, mago, enano con poderes...- rió. -Pero... Haces que todo se vuelva tranquilo...

Terminó de hablar y sintió como los nervios invadían su cuerpo.

Pero Levi no había dicho nada. Se quedó en silencio. ¿Eso era bueno o malo?

Mordió nuevamente su labio y le miró.

Él le estaba mirando con aquellos ojos que podías sentir que llegaban a ver tu alma, quietos simulando el color del cielo nublado y que mostraban un brillo especial. Parecía como si estuviera sonriendo con ellos.

-¿Levi?

-Cuando subíamos la escalera te acomodaste e inhalabas mi aroma. "Huele bien" así fue lo que dijiste, ¿o me equivoco?- Eren se sonrojó. -Te pregunté si tenías sueño y me contestaste con un movimiento de cabeza, luego que tenías que comer y me contestaste obedientemente. Como un perro- Eren mordió su mejilla. -Eres una caja de sorpresas Eren... Puedes ser tan indisciplinado como también dócil- se acercó a él y colocó su mano en la mejilla del castaño. -No pude escapar de ti. ¿Sabes lo jodidamente molesto que era tener mi mente llena de ti?, repitiendo mil veces la escena en que me rechazaste- Eren miró hacia abajo. -Torturándome viéndote todas las noches en ese lugar, en la Universidad... Con mi hermana. No sé que habrá sucedido contigo Eren en el pasado, que tan jodido haya sido que te dejó con ese gran miedo, pero déjame decirte que la loca esa tiene razón- Eren le miró a los ojos. -el destino no podrá arrancarme de tu lado como si fuese la hoja de un cuaderno.

¿Por que Levi tenía que decirles esas cosas?

"Porque esas son las palabras que tanto necesitas escuchar"

'No desaparecer' para él significaba mucho. Más que lo demás creen.

-Eren, lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

Estaba mordiendo su labio.

-¿Te molesta?

-Si estás haciendo eso no puedo besarte como corresponde.

Eren abrió sus ojos sorprendido y el sonrojo se hizo más fuerte. Levi dejó que una suave sonrisa adornara sus labios.

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente al rostro del tan abochornado Eren. Éste sentía que podía hasta quemar la mano que Levi tenía en su mejilla. Comenzó a cerrar sus ojos como también Levi lo estaba haciendo. Sus labios estaban a escasos centímetros.

-¿Hermano me abres la puerta?

Ambos abrieron sus ojos, Eren volvió a morder su labio y Levi se levantó.

-Gracias...- Isabel entró y dejó la bandeja en el escritorio. -¿Te encuentras bien, Eren?, tienes tu rostro rojo.

-S-Si... Debe ser el calor.

-Entonces ten- y le entregó un vaso de jugo. -Es de piña.

-Gracias Is.

Ella asintió y miró por la habitación buscando algo. Cuando le encontró fue por aquello.

-Hermano tu siéntate en el otro.

-Así está bien.

-Bueeeno... Te hice esto Eren, espero que te guste...

-Claro, ¿qué es?

-Es Cotoletta alla bolognese- y juntó sus manos.

-Oh, otro plato Italiano.

-¿Otro?- preguntó Levi.

-Sip, cuando fuimos a la playa, le prepare a Eren un plato italiano, hermano.

-Oh, que íntimos amigos son- comentó con sarcasmo.

-¿Por qué te enojas?- preguntó Isabel.

-Por nada.

Eren sonrió.

-¿Éste estará igual de rico?

-¡Claro!, si lo hice yo, no mi hermano.

Eren contuvo una risa y Levi chasqueo la lengua.

-Algo he escuchado, "podría volar la cocina" si no es algo que no sea café.

Levi le miró y Eren sonrió.

-Tsk, mocoso estúpido- y se dio la vuelta.

-¿A dónde vas hermano?

-Al balcón, estar con dos estúpidos puede ser contagioso.

-¡Hermano!

Isabel ayudó a comer a Eren y luego trajo una porción a su hermano y se la dejó en la mesa del balcón.

Cuando fueron las 17:00 hrs, Levi dejó de lado el libro que había llevado con él y entró.

-Isabel es hora de que vayas a casa.

-¿Y tú?

-Me quedaré a cuidar del idiota.

-¿Y mañana?

Levi suspiró.

-Sabes que no paso en casa para esa fiesta, boba.

-Cierto...- Se giró y quedó viendo a Eren.

-Nos vemos Eren, pasaré a visitarte mañana.

-Está bien, cuídate.

Ella asintió y se fue.

Levi entró su libro y se sentó donde anteriormente estaba Isabel.

-¿De qué trata ese libro?

-De suicidios falsos.

-Oh.

Levi continuó leyendo y Eren le observaba.

Sus ojos ir de una línea a otra. Esa postura tan correcta y sus manos bien acomodadas.

-...Levi.

-Mh.

-¿Podrías leerme?

Levi despegó su vista del libro y le miró.

-¿No tienes tu muchos libros?

-Oh... Me siento horrible y estoy tan aburrido... Creo que la soledad sería mi mejor compañera ahora...

-Tsk, mocoso estúpido, está bien.

Eren rió.

-Amanda sabe que debería estar dormida. Por eso no se resiste cuando advierte que le abren la boca...

Lentamente comenzó a cerrar sus ojos dejándose llevar por la profunda voz de Levi. Como pronunciaba de manera fina cada frase dándole un exquisito sentido.

Su voz se escuchaba lejos y sin darse cuenta, cayó dormido.

...

Se encontraba sentado en una habitación oscura. Al frente suyo unas grandes cortinas rojas, de allí se escuchaban las pisadas de un alguien que se acercaba. La figura se quedó quieta frente él, pero no lo suficiente para lograr ver su rostro.

-¿De verdad crees que serás feliz?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿De verdad crees que no lo borraré de tu camino como lo hice con los demás?

-Cállate.

-Estas maldito Eren...

_'Eren'_

Le llamaban...

_'Eren'_

-No creas en los finales felices"

Despertó nuevamente sobresaltado. Pero una sensación en su mejilla logró tranquilizarlo.

Levi se encontraba acariciando su mejilla.

-Te estaba llamando mocoso idiota, son las 20:00- y le dio un golpe en la frente.

-Si...Disculpa- y recibía el vaso de agua con la pastilla que Levi le entregaba. -¿No te irás a casa?

-Ya dije que no lo haría.

-Pero es noche buena, deberías estar con tu familia.

-¿Y dónde está la hermana acosadora?

-... ¿Mikasa?... Bueno, ella la pasará con los del local.

-Hoy harían algo "especial", según Smith.

-¿De verdad?... Ufff, y yo aquí.

-¿No te agrada mi compañía?- y levantó su ceja.

-Pff, idiota- y le tiró una hoja de cuaderno arrugada. Levi le esquivó.

-Tsk, mocoso sucio.

-Mujer loca por la limpieza- dijo y vio como a Levi le salía un tic en la ceja.

-Alguien necesitará adiestramiento- y salió.

"¿A-Adiestramiento?"

Estar con Levi, normalmente trataba de pelear con algún sobrenombre nuevo, pero esto era nuevo y realmente... "Suave". Era una sensación "esponjosa", que podías sentir que serias absorbido y llevado a un lugar libre de aflicciones.

"No creas en los finales felices"

Apretó las sabanas entre sus manos y mordió su labio.

Su mente estaba más jodida que lo que creía.

En seguida llegó Levi con su cena. Pero primero se levantó para ir al baño.

-¿Habrá un día que coma algo tuyo?

-Irás a parar a la morgue.

-Jaja, vamos, no creo que seas tan malo.

Levi se encogió de hombros.

Continuaron hablando, más Eren que Levi sobre cualquier tema. Como siempre Levi se limitaba a escuchar o a comentar algo para molestar a Eren.

-Disfrutas molestarme, ¿no?

-Disfruto ver tus diferentes reacciones.

Eren mordió su labio y enrojeció.

-Acosador.

-Tú me provocas.

Eren abrió su boca sorprendido.

Y Levi soltó una sonrisa.

-¡No sonrías así!

-¿Así como?- y seguía con aquella sonrisa.

-¿Lo haces apropósito?- preguntó molesto. Luego suspiró estando más tranquilo. Miró hacia la televisión.

-Hoy estrenan una buena película... ¿Quieres verla?- Levi se encogió de hombros mientras tomaba un sorbo de café.

"Vaya forma de tomar la tasa..."

-El control se encuentra en el cajón más pequeño.

Colocó una película que se llamaba The Help. La película trataba sobre cómo era tratada la gente de color por la aristocracia ya sea en sus trabajos o en la vida normal. Con relatos muy crudos de las personas afectadas.

-¿Buscas algo igual que la protagonista?

-...De algún modo.

-Lo suponía.

Eren le miró y Levi observó de forma desinteresada la pantalla.

-Cuando cantas, gritas esperando que la gente despierte con tus canciones.

-Bueno... Los tres vamos con la intención de dejar todo hasta caer muertos... Cuando la gente comienza a saltar y a cantar con todas sus fuerzas es genial... Cuando entienden las señales de quedarse callados, de continuar o de saltar todos al mismo tiempo es... No hay palabras para decir lo bien que se siente.

-Y estudias periodismo.

Eren rió.

-Digamos que tengo una idea de que haré con todo esto de la banda más el periodismo.

_/_

Fueron las 00:00hrs, lo que significaba que era Navidad. Y en seguida comenzó a sonar el celular de Levi por la llegada de múltiples mensajes.

-Tsk, esa estúpida cuatro ojos... Y el rubio platinado tampoco se queda atrás.

Eren sonrió y luego recordó que su celular no lo prendía desde el accidente.

-Levi.

Éste le miró.

-¿Podrías pasarme mi celular?

Levi se levantó.

-Debería estar en la bolsa que te entregaron... Gracias.

Lo prendió e inmediatamente comenzó a vibrar... Más de 50 mensajes.

... Lo mejor que podía hacer era enviar un mensaje por el grupo del trabajo.

{WhatsApp. Casa 104.

Eren: Feliz Navidad chicos. }

Miró nervioso la pantalla.

Debían de estar enojadísimos con él.

{WhatsApp. Casa 104.

Armin: Eren!

Historia: Oh por Dios! Eren!

Jean: "feliz navidad", en serio? Tu eres tonto? Ah?

Ymir: maldito idiota! Por fin das señales de vida!

Mikasa: eren! has comido bien? Has tomado todas las medicinas? te has abrigado bien? No te has movido para que no se abran las heridas? No te han dolido más de la cuenta? El enano ese se está comportando? No ha intentado sobrepasarse?

Ymir: enano? Que enano?

Armin: tranquila Mikasa

Mikasa: el hermano de la niña que Eren salvo

Erwin: Feliz navidad Eren, espero que sanes bien... El enano es Levi.

Jean:...

Ymir: que? Me estas jodiendo no? Por la mierda, EREN!

Mikasa: que pasa con el Ymir? Es una amenaza? Lo sabia

Armin: no saques ese tipo de conclusiones Mikasa

Historia: Tranquila Ymir! Es hermano de la niña, solo se ofrecio

Ymir: si claro se ofrecio

Marco: Oh Eren, me alegro que estés bien, feliz navidad!

Historia: lo importante es que Eren esta bien como dice Marco, si chicos?

Jean: Y porque el idiota no habla?

Armin: tampoco lo dejan hablar...

Mikasa: Tiene imposibilitado un brazo.

Historia: desconsiderado.

Ymir: Animal

Reiner: "Estúpido cara de caballo", Se que Eren quisiera decirte eso.

Ymir: jajajaj

historia: jajajaja

marco: jajajaajaja

armin: jaja

jean: tu también armin?!

armin: fue chistoso, lo siento jaja...

Connie: Jajajjaja! Pd: feliz navidad Eren! Sasha te manda saludos

Reiner: Belthrot también

Nanaba: feliz navidad eren, espero que para año nuevo estés mejor y vengas.

Erwin: todxs estan preocupadxs por ti aqui en el local... 'Erwin envió una imagen' (Los clientes estaban saludando a la cámara y unas chicas tenían un papel que decía "Recupérate pronto") }

Eren soltó una risa.

-Son unos tontos... Levi.

Éste dejó de mirar la televisión.

-¿Me sacas una foto?

-¿Foto?

-Todos quieren saber que estoy bien- Suspiró. -Creo que la mejor manera para demostrarlo es con una foto.

Levi recibió el celular.

Eren se acomodó y posó con una gran sonrisa y con el pulgar arriba.

-Debes ponerte una blusa- le dijo Levi a la vez que le entregaba el celular.

-Pero aun hace calor- y lo recibió.

-No te estoy preguntando- y fue a su armario.

Por mientras que Eren enviaba la imagen, Levi regresó con una ramera manga larga negra.

-Acércate.

Eren dejó a un lado el celular y se sentó derecho. Levi con cuidado pasó el brazo lesionado, luego el otro, su cabeza y lentamente la bajó por su tórax.

-Gracias Levi.

Él asintió.

{WhatsApp. Casa 104.

Eren: 'Eren a enviado una imagen' (Eren posando sin ramera, notándose algunos moretones, raspones, los vendajes en el tórax como también en su brazo y con la manga para tenerlo inmóvil)

Mikasa: Eren! Debes abrigarte! No vaya a ser que te resfries. Toma algo caliente, cierra las ventanas bien.

Jean: ufff, estas todo un desastre. Como sobrevivite?

Historia: jean!

Armin: Jean!

Jean: era broma!

Ymir: el brazo derecho?, pense que habia sido el izquierdo...

Reiner: Sus costillas recibieron la peor parte... Cuantas tiene rotas? 5?

Mikasa: 4

Erwin: Al menos podemos apreciar que se encuentra bien.

Mikasa: pero el enano ese no se preocupa de abrigarlo como corresponde

Connie: Aun no puedo creer que Levi le esté cuidado...

Jean: +1

Historia: +1

Nanaba: +1

Reiner: +1

Erwin: Levi es hermano de Isabel, es un favor.

Ymir: No me parece

Mikasa: digo lo mismo

Eren: El es amable... Tranquilas. 'Eren a enviado una foto' (Levi aparecía trayendo unos cafés)}

Eren rió.

-¿Eso fue una foto?

Eren negó.

-Toma.

-Pero hace calor...

-¿Te pregunté?

Y lo tomó. Levi volvió a sentarse.

{WhatsApp. Casa 104.

Ymir: pero que sexy enfermera...

Mikasa: elfo domestico... te abrigaste ya?

Connie: sigo sin creerlo.

Jean: +1

Eren: mikasa... Y si

Erwin: ... Esto es nuevo.

Ymir: cambiando de tema! Mañana Eren, podemos ir a tu casa?

Mikasa: Eren debe descansar.

Historia: Mikasa tiene razón Ymir... }

-Eren- él miró a Levi. -Me sacaste una foto.

-Mh... Si-

-Tsk-

-¿Por qué?

- El maldito de Smith me está jodiendo.

-Ellos querían saber si me cuidabas bien, solo les mostré una foto...

-...- Levi suspiró. -No pongas esa cara mocoso.

Eren sonrió.

{WhatsApp. Casa 104.

Eren: está bien, vengan

Ymir: yahoooo!

Historia: a que hora está bien para ti Eren?

Jean: Tu perro no intentará morderme de nuevo cierto?

Eren: mh... Como a las 20:00?

Ymir: bien! te tendremos una sorpresita

Historia: esperemos que te guste

Connie: yo solo advierto de que escondan la comida cuando Sasha llegue

Jean: Jeager no me contestaste

Armin: tranquilo Jean

Jean: Casi me saca el brazo

Eren: No, solo ataca a desconocidos, caballo cobarde

Mikasa: te mandare mi regalo con ellos...

Eren: esta bien, tranquila

Reiner:... Tu perro a mi no me conoce.

Connie: a mi tampoco

Marco: Ni a mi...

Reiner: Belthrot dice también.

Eren: tranquilos... Solo ataca cuando la casa está sola... A Ymir la conoce desde pequeña, le hace caso

Reiner: Ufff...

Ymir: soy genial no?

Eren: dile a Belthrot que traiga las fotos

Armin: Siiii

Reiner: Listo;)

Mikasa: Eren deberías descansar

Eren: estoy bien

Jean: Creo que Mikasa tiene razón, ya hemos molestado mucho al héroe

Reiner: Tiene razon

Ymir: yeah

Historia: cuidate Eren, hasta mañana, besooos!

Connie: hasta mañana!

Marco: duerme bien y hasta mañana

Nanaba: yo no podré ir pero te mando mi presente con los chicos.

Jean: Hasta mañana Jeager

Armin: Nos vemos Eren

Reiner: Hasta luego socio

Erwin: Estoy invitado?

Ymir: Claro rusio!

Erwin: Entonces hasta mañana Eren, cuídate.

Ymir: bien hermano, nos vemos mañana, adiós.

Eren: Yeah, hasta mañana.

Ymir: Yeah }

Eren suspiró y dejó a un lado el celular.

Tenía muy grandes amigos.

Miró la televisión y al parecer iba a empezar una película de terror.

¿No se supone que es Navidad y solo dan sobre Jesús y Santa Claus?

-Levi...

-Mh.

-¿Por qué no cambias el canal?

-¿Por?

-... No me gustan las películas de terror...

-... ¿Eres un niño?

-Claro que no.

-No la cambiaré.

-Levi...

-Que no... Vamos, no hagas un berrinche como un mocoso.

-No estoy haciendo un berrinche.

-¿Seguro?, están por salir tus lagrimas.

-¡Levi!

-No lo negaste.

Eren mordió su labio y miró la pantalla. "Rec"

-Está bien...

-¿Te traigo tu mantita?

-¡Ya Levi!

Comenzaron a ver la película, ésta trataba sobre una periodista que hacia una común entrevista a los bomberos en un edificio, pero luego todo se sale de control, un brote infeccioso se desata en el edificio y quedan en cuarentena. Todos son cazados. No hay sobrevivientes. ¿O sí?, el maldito final da para una segunda parte.

"¿Aquello seres eran zombis o demonios?"

Eren en toda la película estuvo con los ojos muy abiertos, cada vez que los protagonistas eran atacados su corazón se detenía y su cuerpo daba pequeños saltos. Debes en cuando miraba a Levi y éste se veía normal, apoyándose en uno de los brazos del sofá como si estuviese viendo una obra de teatro.

Cuando terminó, Levi encendió la luz y se llevó las cosas a la cocina.

"¿Por qué se demora tanto?"

De pronto sintió como la ventana sonaba por el fuerte viento que corría y como su perro comenzaba a ladrar.

"Ugh...Levi..."

Su casa era gigante y comúnmente solía pasar solo en ella. Estaba completamente acostumbrado a la soledad, aprovechando de practicar las canciones fuertemente. Pero las películas de terror le descomponían. Se volvía un bebito.

Cuando Levi llegó, Eren se encontraba mordiendo su labio y con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Que te sucede?, ¿te duele algo?

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto?

Levi se sorprendió.

-Sí, estaba asustado. ¿Y qué?- alegó con un puchero.

-Los platos no se lavan solos y tu perro tenía hambre- y golpeó su frente. -Duérmete.

-Mh... Levi...

-¿Qué?

-...Puedes quedarte hasta que me duerma...

Levi levantó una ceja.

-¿Me estás jodiendo?

-¡Por favor!

Levi le quedó mirando hasta soltar una suave sonrisa.

-Un mocoso siempre es un mocoso- y se acercó con un vaso de agua. -Ten.

-Gracias...- se tomó la pastilla y comenzó a recostarse con cuidado.

-No hagas mucha fuerza.

-Eso estoy haciendo.

-Si colocas duró el estomago es posible que se abran los puntos.

-Ok doctor...

-No me jodas mocoso.

Cuando estuvo acostado correctamente Levi apagó la luz dejando solo la lámpara de mesa y se sentó en el sofá.

-Ahora duérmete.

-... ¿Puedes... Acercarte más?

-No correré esto hasta allá.

Eren no contestó.

Levi suspiró y movió el sofá hasta dejarlo a centímetros de la cama de Eren.

-¿Contento?

-Si- y sonrió.

-Bien- Caminó al librero y buscó algún libro que le pareciera interesante.

-Mañana vendrán mis amigos, a las 20:00...-Levi no comentó nada. -Son ruidosos pero son agradables y con ellos hasta una clase del profesor Stefan es entretenida.

-Es tu casa.

-¿Estarás?

-Debo cuidarte.

Su pecho se sintió cálido.

-...También dile a Hanji, creo que no estaba con los chicos.

-No hablaré con esa mujer.

-Yo tengo su número, puedo llamarla.

-Ya entendí, tsk- Se dio la vuelta con un libro y se sentó. -Ahora duérmete.

-... Feliz navidad, Levi- y le miró a los ojos. Levi le sostuvo la mirada y luego sonrió con ella. El corazón de Eren dio un vuelco.

-También.

Eren sonrió y cerró sus ojos.

/

"¡Corre antes de que te alcance y no te mate solo a ti, también a ellos!"

-¡No!

Despertó y se encontró a Levi, éste estaba sujetando la blusa del peli negro.

-Se te oía desde el pasillo.

Eren mordió su labio y soltó a Levi.

-Yo... Lo siento, estaba soñando.

-¿Qué tipo de sueño?

-...Uno sin importancia... ¿Qué hora es?

-Las 9:30.

-Ya veo...

-Ten- y le entregaba nuevamente el medicamento. Eren le recibió y se acomodó. -¿Siempre despiertas así?

Eren le miró nervioso.

-No... Ni siquiera me acuerdo que sueño, son sueños tontos, de seguro que fue por la película de zombis que me hiciste ver.

-Oh, recuerdo que estabas a punto de llorar.

-¡Te pedí no verla!

-Y yo conseguí la satisfacción de ver la expresión de un mocoso.

-Ngh... ¡Idiota!

-¡Cuidado un zombi!

-¡Wa!- saltó y tapó su rostro con su mano.

-Pff.

-¡Idiota!, ¡tonto!

-¿Conoces otro sinónimo?

-Ngh... A... A...

-¿Amor?

Eren se puso rojo.

-¡Animal!

-Pff, si claro.

-¡Levi!

El azabache volvió a dejar escapar una sonrisa.

-Traeré tu desayuno.

-¿Cocinado por ti?

Levi asintió y se marchó.

El desayuno, no fue el gran desayuno como tal vez lo habría hecho Isabel. Constó de un jugo de naranja, café y unas tostadas. De verdad Levi no era un máster en la cocina, Eren solo le hizo unas bromas para luego agradecerle.

La mañana se la pasaron viendo televisión, leyendo o jugando algún videojuego.

-¡Vamos Levi!, vas último.

-El maldito control me odia, por la puta madre...

-¡Jaja!, no tienes que mover el control cuando giras... ¡Levi no le tires!, ¡El cable se romperá!

-¡A la real mierda el cable!

-¡Jaja no!

Cuando fueron las 14:00 hrs, llegó Isabel, ella trajo dos regalos. Uno para Eren y otro para Levi.

-Oh, no tuviste porque hacerlo Isabel... Además no tengo nada para ti...

-¡Vamos Eren!, ¡Salvaste mi vida! Además, el mayor regalo es tenerte conmigo.

Eren sonrió.

-Eres muy dulce Isabel. Feliz navidad- y estiró su brazo bueno. Isabel asintió y le dio el abrazo.

-Au au, no tan fuerte Is.

-¡Wa, Me olvide!

-¡Terminaron los dos tortolitos?

-¡Ay hermano!

Levi bufó y abrió la pequeña caja que su hermana le regaló. Era una cadena de plata con dos alas, una negra y otra blanca.

-¿Para qué dos?

-La otra es para tu alguien especial- y levantó sus cejas de forma coqueta.

Levi miró a Eren y éste se sonrojó.

-Pff, que pendejadas.

-¡Ay hermano!... Ahora tu Eren, abre el tuyo.

Eren aun avergonzado asintió y abrió su regalo. También era una cadena de plata, la cual tenía una hermosa piedra color esmeralda, con toques de diferentes azules y amarillos.

-Es muy linda...

-Sí, la vi y supe que era para ti.

-Muchas gracias Is, ¿me la colocas?- ella asintió y le colocó la cadenilla.

-Resalta tus ojos jeje.

-Eres muy dulce.

Isabel se sonrojó y nerviosa se dio la vuelta.

-¡Iré a traer el almuerzo!

Cuando Isabel se marchó, Eren tomó entre sus manos la piedra y sonrió mientras la veía.

-Deja de comportarte así con mi hermana.

Eren dejó la piedra y miró a Levi.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tan amistosamente, sonreírle estúpidamente y decirle payasadas cursis.

Eren se descompuso.

Era cierto, Isabel hace poco se había declarado y de seguro ella se sentía mal, con el corazón triste, y él, ahí tratándola con lindos gestos y palabras.

-Lo siento... De seguro ella debe estar aún confundida conmigo.

-Y no olvides que tus bobas sonrisas son solo mías.

Eren se sonrojo.

-¿E-Eh?

En este instante entró Isabel con el almuerzo. Acomodaron los asientos cerca de Eren. Comenzaron a almorzar mientras también veían la televisión y de vez en cuando Isabel hacia algún comentario.

Eren comenzó a separar pequeños trocitos de coliflor del resto de la comida.

Levi se dio cuenta y tomó uno con su tenedor y Eren le miró dudoso.

-¿Levi?

Levi acercó su tenedor con el vegetal a los labios del castaño.

-Abre la boca.

Eren apretó sus labios y negó con la cabeza.

-Que abras la puta boca, mocoso.

Eren volvió a negar.

-Oh Eren, ¿no recuerdas que iba a ser yo si no mordías tus labios?

Eren se sonrojo y miró hacia abajo.

-¿Y bien?

Eren le miró con ojos de perrito regañado, mientras que Levi intentó contener esa sonrisa triunfante frente de su hermana. Lentamente comenzó abrir su boca, dejando que Levi introdujera la coliflor.

-Ahora mastica.

Eren miró a Isabel. Ésta tenía su boca tapada con sus manos para evitar reír. Eren resignado, comprendiendo que no le quedaba más de otra que masticar y comerse aquel maldito vegetal, lo hizo.

Oh, maldito sea el demonio llamado Levi.

Tragó lentamente el vegetal con una mueca de "si no respiro no siento el sabor". Cuando por fin lo trago respiró tranquilo.

-Muy bien, Eren- dijo Levi.

-Eres un idiota, Levi. No sabes cuánto los odio.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento.

-No lo digas con esa expresión.

-Mi expresión es sumamente normal.

Si claro tenía una expresión de: HAHA te gané mocoso de mierda; Satisfacción total; Un sádico de temer.

Isabel observaba callada la escena. Eren se comportaba de una manera nueva para ella, el siempre había sido educado, risueño, preocupado, no levantaba su voz... Y ahora veía a uno que no se quería comer sus vegetales y le decía "palabrotas" (idiota, tonto, ogro) a su hermano... Su hermano que tampoco era así, con ella ni con nadie...

-...Ustedes son muy buenos amigos.

Eren y Levi le miraron.

-¿Amigo de este bruto salvaje? Pff, que cosas dices Is- no pudo continuar porque Levi le metió otro coliflor.

Eren hizo nuevamente una mueca.

Siguieron hablando, Eren e Isabel comenzaron a jugar videojuegos y al contrario que Levi, ella lograba sacar primer y segundo lugar. Luego a esos de las 4 de la tarde, Levi le trajo su medicina. Eren le comentó a Isabel que si quería quedarse a una junta que iban a hacer sus amigos más tarde. Ella le dio las gracias pero que no, saldría con sus compañeras de clase. Además, internamente se decía que no tenía que estar muy cerca de él, porque aun le era imposible olvidar ese sentimiento denominado amor.

Cuando Isabel se fue, a eso de las 6 de la tarde, Levi le entregó otra medicina a Eren.

-Vamos a darte un baño.

-¿Un baño?

-Hay que cambiar tus vendajes.

Eren se puso nervioso.

-P-Pero Levi... ¿No podemos esperar a otro día?

Levi frunció sus cejas.

-La sangre de secará y será asqueroso, se te puede infectar mocoso idiota.

-Si... Lo sé pero...

No quería sacarse los vendajes... Y la razón era que las vería.

Sus cicatrices.

Aquellas que le recordarían de por vida lo que vivió.

-¿Por qué no esperamos hasta mañana, si? Aun me cuesta moverme un poco...

Levi le quedó observando y luego se apartó.

-Mañana. Sin falta- sentenció.

Eren asintió.

"Wow Eren, ¿no tuviste una mejor escusa?, ¿Mañana?, ¿Enserio?, ¿Mañana?, ¿Qué vas hacer cuando quiera limpiarte las heridas, ah?"

Mordió su labio intentando pensar... Alguien...algo... ¡Alguien! Tomó su celular y buscó entre sus contactos.

-... ¿Aló?, ¿Damon? Sí, soy yo... Estoy bien gracias, si...si... Hey, ¿podrías venir mañana a tratar mis heridas?... Si... ¿Podrías decir que te mandó mi padre?... Si, por favor...oh gracias. Te veo mañana...am... ¿A las 5? Ya, si, nos vemos, cuídate.

Colgó y en ese momento llegó Levi con un café.

-¿A qué hora llegaran tus amigos?

-Am, a las 8... Si Magnus comienza a ladrar significa que llegaron.

-Mh...- y le dio un trago a su café.

-Levi... ¿Recuerdas cuando me enseñanzas historia?- Levi le observaba pero no comentó nada -Cada vez que llegaban tus amigos ellos comenzaban a comentar todo lo que decías hasta que te cansabas y le tirabas los libros por la cabeza, jajajaja.

-Son unos simios idiotas que no se quedan callados cuando deben hacerlo.

-Pero el profesor Levi los hacia callar de una manera poco ortodoxa.

Levi le miró de manera distinta y lentamente una sonrisa comenzó a surgir en sus labios.

-¿Levi?

-¿Así que profesor Levi, he?

Eren se sonrojo.

-¡No lo hice con esa intención!

Levi se levantó y se acercó a Eren.

- ¿Cual intención?

-Ngh… Aléjate idiota.

-Vamos Eren- se acercó hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a escasos centímetros. -Explícale al profesor Levi a que intención te refieres- Y colocó su brazo para apoyarse en el colchón, dejando a Eren acorralado.

-Vamos Levi...Aléjate- dijo mientras miraba los delgados labios del nombrado. Éste se encontraba viendo la exquisita reacción de pánico y abochornamiento que estaba mostrando su castaño. Si, _SU castaño_.

-Di, "profesor Levi, quítese de encima, por favor"

-¿Q-Que?, ¿eres idiota acaso?

Ah ah, Levi estaba tan cerca. Veía como sus labios se abrían lentamente al pronunciar aquellas torturantes palabras y una sonrisa triunfante se originaba en ellos. Su aroma le colocaba nervioso y no servía mucho que su pecho rozara con el brazo del pelo negro, debida a sus fallidos intentos de apartarle.

-Vamos Eren dilo...- decía lentamente. Disfrutando cada palabra que lograba estremecer el cuerpo que tenia debajo de él.

-Ngh...Basta... Aléjate...

-Si no lo haces atacaré esos labios.

Eren se sonrojó mas y miró con sus ojos vidriosos a los de Levi. Éste le miraba con una sonrisa en ellos, a la espera de que dijera tales palabras para tenerlas guardadas en su memoria.

-Levi...

-¿No quieres?- lentamente se comenzó a acercar a los labios del castaño. Estaban a segundos y...

-P-Profesor Levi... Q-Quítese de encima... Por favor...

Y Levi supo que había triunfado.

Siguió acercando su rostro al del contrario.

-¡Hey! Y-ya lo dije... Ale...- no pudo continuar cuando recibió el suave toque de unos labios en su mejilla. Causándole un estremecimiento. Cuando Levi estuvo lo sumamente cerca de su odio, causando que su respiración chocara con él, causándole un calor interno. Le susurró.

-A esto le llamo, adiestramiento - y se separó.

Eren completamente rojo y sorprendido, sin poder reaccionar, veía como Levi se levantaba.

-Me encantas, ¿sabes?

Y Eren se transformó en un tomate.

-¡Acosador!

-Oh, ¿quieres saber realmente que es estar siendo acosado?- y caminó nuevamente hacia él.

Eren negó desenfrenadamente.

-¡Tengo sed!

Levi paró y sonrió.

-Voy por tu agua- y salió de la habitación.

Oh por Dios, ¡sinceramente se quería morir!

_/_

Después de que su vergüenza se había disipado y Levi le había traído su vaso de agua con una sonrisa victoriosa, el clima había cambiado a uno frio.

-Espero que los chicos lleguen pronto, hace frio.

-Por fin lo comienzas a sentir, he. Mocoso caliente.

Eren estuvo a punto de responderle cuando se escucho a Magnus ladrar. Levi caminó hacia el ventanal y vio como el perro corría rápidamente a la entrada.

**_LEVI_**

La bestia que tiene de mascota Eren comenzó a correr hacía la puerta y el sonido del timbre avisó la llegada de sus amigos.

-Iré abrir.

Eren asintió.

Comenzó a bajar la escalera. El mocoso se veía feliz, suponía que le alegraba el poder divertirse con los simios que tenía de compañeros.

Llegó a la puerta de entrada y apretó el botón que permitía que la reja se abriera. Abrió la puerta esperando ver como los amigos del chico entraban de manera escandalosa. Y así los vio. Diablos, eran más de los que creía, ¿tendría que soportarlos?, tendría que soportar ser esos malditos mocosos se llevaran la atención de su mocoso. Sí, de nuevo SU MOCOSO. Porque ahora que el maldito le aceptaba no permitiría que éste arrancara como la ultima vez, oh no, claro que no.

Pudo divisar a la pecosa mejor amiga, a su novia… al maldito punky que le habló payasadas… eran todos los mocosos del trabajo. Y maldita sea también venía Smith y la loca de patio. Que cuando le vio corrió de forma desesperada a él.

-¡E-NA-NOOOO-UGH!- ¡Levi a ocupado super patada noqueadora!

-Vamos Levi, ¿qué manera de recibirnos es esa?- dijo Erwin mientras ayudaba a levantar a Hanji.

-Maldición Enano, a pesar de lo que he hecho para ayudarte me pagas con eso, ¡ah!

-Nadie te pidió que hicieras algo mujer estúpida.

-¡Es que me dabas pena!

-¿Quieres sentir con tu asqueroso rostro la perfección de este pasto, plaga humana?

-M-Me rehúso.

-Hola Levi.

El nombrado miró a quien le habló.

-Hey- Había sido Historia.

-¿Se encuentra mejor Eren?

-¿No vinieron a verlo por eso?- y se apartó de la entrada.

-Hey idiota, se amble- Ymir.

Levi ni se inmutó.

Historia le sonrio a Levi y tomo de la mano a Ymir y entraron seguidas de todos los demás. Los chicos entraron a la casa sorprendidos por lo grande que era esta.

-Maldito hijo de papá- Jean.

-Cállate estúpido- Ymir.

-Sabemos bien que esto es de su padre, Eren intenta no traernos por eso- Armin.

-Ya ya, por qué todos se van siempre en contra mía- Jean.

-Porque haces comentarios desubicados, caballo estúpido.- Ymir.

Siguieron insultando al punky unos momentos, hasta que dejaron las cosas que habían traído tiradas en la entrada y subieron rápidamente al cuarto de Eren. Todos traían muchas bolsas, inclusive Erwin y Hanji. (Estos dos se quedaron con Levi abajo) La casa estaba llena de bulla y por instante, no fue molesto. Esa casa era tan grande que era insoportable que hubiese tanto silencio.

-Y Enano, ¿Qué se siente estar con Eren?- Hanji le miraba con una sonrisa. Cosa que a Levi le molestó. La observó un momento y chasqueo su lengua. ¿Por qué la maldita cuatro ojos debía ser tan entrometida?

-Comparado con estar contigo, es el paraíso.

-Aw… No sé si eso es un insulto o un alago.

-Un poco de ambos- Erwin. –Pero tienes competencia, Levi- éste le miró amenazantemente. – Jaja, yo no soy parte de ella Levi, tranquilo. Pero como conozco a _Eren más años que tú_- dijo resaltando aquello, totalmente divertido. –Sé que es alguien muy deseado.

Y Levi sonrió.

Sonrió de ESA manera.

Oh Dios, eso significaba el Armagedón.

Erwin y Hanji podían escuchar las trompetas de los ángeles avisando el fin del mundo.

-¡Me alegro haber venido!, se ve tan feliz, además al parecer sus heridas sanan bien- Historia.

-El tonto siempre ha tenido como poderes curativos- Ymir.

-¿Mh?, Erwin, ¿Qué le sucedió a tu mejilla?, está roja… ¿Hanji?- Historia.

La escena era la siguiente: Un Erwin sonriendo con su mejilla izquierda roja, una Hanji arrodillada aguantando la risa y un Rivaille serio como de costumbre.

-¿Será por producto del frio?, hace que mis manos y mejillas enrojezcan- Erwin.

-¡Entonces entremos en calor y ordenemos todo!- Ymir.

Los demás asintieron y llevaron las bolsas a la cocina.

-¡Buajajajajajaja!, Oh Erwin. ¿No encontraste una mejor escusa?, ¿el frio?, ¿enserio? Buajajajaja- Hanji.

-Pff jajajaja- Erwin.

"¿Cuál de los dos será más enfermo?"

-Pero Levi, ¿por qué le pegaste tan despacio a Erwin?, ¡No es justo!, ¡deberás pegarme también así!

"… Para que pregunto si la más enferma es ésta"

-¡Oigan ustedes tres! Vengan a ayudar también- Dijo Ymir desde la cocina.

-¡Sí!, Vamos enano.

-Tsk, yo solo cuido al mocoso, háganlo ustedes.

-No no, claro que no. De vez en cuando está bien compartir con otros en algo que no sea una fiesta- y le tomó del brazo y Erwin del otro.

Siendo arrastrado contra su voluntad, terminó en la cocina con los demás. La cocina era gigantesca, así que 11 personas podían moverse sin problemas.

Jean y Bertholdt: Preparaban las bebidas. (Esta vez no alcohólicas)

Sasha e Historia: Cocinaban el pastel favorito de Eren.

Ymir y Erwin: Cocinaba tacos.

Reiner: Preparaba una pizza.

Armin y Marco: Limpiaban las bandejas y pocillos de vidrio que Hanji y Levi ocupaban para llenar con los distintos alimentos que trajeron; papas fritas, palitos de queso, manís, algunas frutas como frutillas, piñas, etc.

Todos comenzaron a subir con escándalo la escalera con los alimentos.

-¿Isabel no vendrá Levi?- Hanji.

El negó.

-Es mejor así.

-Uuuh… no me digas que estás ¿celoso?- y sus lentes se empañaron. –Jejejeje.

-¿Quieres sentir mi puño en tu estomago, peste?

-N-No gracias.

Llegaron al cuarto del Eren. Éste estaba viendo la televisión y cuando les vio llegar una sonrisa que solo puede dar él –y que jodidamente dejaban a Levi contando malditos ángeles- les recibió.

-Se demoraron bastante.

-Jaja, teníamos que preparar todas estas delicias- Sasha.

-Ten Eren- Armin le entregaba un vaso de bebida.

-Gracias… Hanji, Erwin.

-¡Hola Eren!- Hanji se acercó hasta él y le abrazó. –Estaba tan angustiada cuando me contaron que habías sufrido un accidente.

-No sucedió nada grave- Eren.

-¿Nada grave?- Ymir. – ¡No podrás tocar la guitarra en un largo tiempo!

-Jajaja, vamos Ymir, no hagas un berrinche- Reiner.

-¿Levi te ha cuidado bien?- Erwin.

-Sí, él se encarga de todo, excepto de cocinar, eso lo hace Isabel.

-Jaja, el día que cocine Levi los cerdos volaránTSHOA- ¡Levi ha ocupado libro volador!

-Levi no ocupes mis libros para golpear a las personas.

-¿Personas?, ¿ella una persona?, es un parasito.

El circo continuó, Eren retaba a Levi por maltratar a la pobre de Hanji, mientras que los demás ordenaron la habitación colocando mesas y más asientos y música. Al final se colocaron todos alrededor de la cama de Eren y hablaban con él. Tiraban bromas, y le contaban las cosas que han sucedido estos dos días que estuvo ausente, etc. Luego comenzaron a jugar videojuegos. Fueron 5 equipos. Erwin y Reiner. Hanji y Levi. Ymir y Eren. Historia y Sasha. Connie y Marco y por ultimo Jean con Armin, Bertholdt decidió no jugar ya que se colocaba nervioso y terminaba tirando el control lejísimo.

-¡Adelanta al puto enano Eren!- Ymir.

-¿A quién le llamas enano, lámpara de cocina?- Levi.

-¡No tires del cable Levi!- Eren.

-¡¿LAMPARA DE COCINA?!, ¡EREN PASAME EL CONTROL!- Ymir.

-¡No te quedes atrás Marco!- Connie.

-Eso hago eso hago… ¡Wha!, ¡Me partió por la mitad!- Marco.

Oh dios, esta vez no perdería. Si con ganar cortaba el puto cable lo haría. Esa mocosa de mierda sabría que nadie, NADIE le llamaba puto enano.

-¡Maldita sea enano!, ¡No te dejes alcanzar!

… A excepción claro de la maldita cuatro ojos.

-Vamos Historia, ¡tírale unas bombas!- Sasha.

-Creo que ya no me quedan...- Historia.

-¡Voy primero, voy primero!- Jean.

-¡Ten cuidado con la curva!- Armin.

-¡Nooooooo!- Jean.

-Aprovecha que se estrelló y aprieta full velocidad Erwin- Reiner.

-¿Y cómo hago eso?- Erwin.

-¡Con la x, con la x!- Reiner.

"¿Con la x?... Aquí se la van a ver putos mocosos"

Levi apretó la X y su personaje comenzó a ganar velocidad.

-¡Nooooo!- Jean.

-¡Maldito puto!- Ymir.

-¡Sufre lesbiana de cuarta!- Levi.

-¡Gay de closet! - Ymir.

-¡Pendeja de mierda!- y tiró del cable.

*Din Din* "The game is over. Congratulations Levi and Hanji, you two are the winners"

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Ymir tiró el control a la punta del cerro.

-¡Yahooo! Bien hecho Levi. La sensación de triunfo se siente bien- Hanji.

-Aghhh maldita sea, mejor traigamos los regalos- Jean.

Todos se levantaron a buscarlos al primer piso a excepción de Levi.

-Veo que te diviertes.

-¿Ha?- Giró su rostro y se encontró con una sonrisa. –Me alegro mucho- suspiró. –Como estás obligado a estar conmigo no tienes mucha entretención…- Bajó su vista. -Deberías estar divirtiéndote con tus amigos… con… chicas… y eso...- Nuevamente la levantó- Me gusta verte así de feliz- y sonrió.

Oh maldita sea.

Por Higia.

Porque tenía que ser tan jodidamente tierno por la real madre. ¡Como mierda!

-Tus amigos son unos simios revoltosos y creo que esa mierda se contagia- suspiró. –No está mal.

-Mh- asintió.

-Y Eren- Éste inclinó su cabeza.

-¿Mh?

"Jodidamente lindo"

-Estar contigo es mejor que cualquier salida con chicas.

"Aunque acostarme contigo hasta hacerte gemir mi nombre es un hermoso sueño que concretaré"

-Gra...cias- dijo sonrojado.

-Estoy… entrando leeeeentamente, no estoy espiando ni nada…-

-Tsk, maldita plaga entra de una vez.

-Vale vale- Hanji entró con dos bolsas. –Lo hice para que no dijeran nada comprometedor cuando los demás entraran- y al instante entraron los demás.

-Con los chicos hicimos algo especial para ti cuando terminamos de hablar- Ymir.

-Sí- Armin. –Todos en el local querían enviarte sus fuerzas para que te recuperes pronto.

-Así que realizamos un video- Erwin. –Esperemos que te guste.

Eren solo sonreía., estaba emocionado.

Erwin buscó el DVD para poder colocar el video en la televisión. Cuando le puso play se pudo observar todo el local saludando a la cámara. Pasando por cada persona que le mandaba un saludo a Eren y las ganas de verle recuperado pronto y cantando para ellos. El video era bastante alegre, las personas decían cosas realmente chistosas, algunas declaraciones por ahí (que pusieron una cara de "matar a todas las zorras del video" en Levi) y el mensaje de su hermana Mikasa.

"Eren, espero que este enano maldito te este cuidando como corresponde. Si llega a hacer algo en tu contra no dudes en llamarme ¡y mandaré a todas las fuerzas especiales a rescatarte! Por favor… -sus ojos se colocaron cristalinos- y abrígate bien, come bien, duerme como corresponde, si sientes algún dolor que sea extraño no dudes en llamar al hospital y–"

No pudo seguir hablando porque Ymir la apartó de la cámara.

Todos comenzaron a reír en la habitación.

A todo eso, ¿Dónde estaba la hermana esa?, ¿No se supone que nunca se separa del mocoso?

El video terminó y Eren estaba más que feliz. Inmediatamente los demás comenzaron a acercar sus regalos para comenzar a entregarlos.

-Me siento mal con no poder regalarles nada…

-No sea i-di-o-ta Eren, como vas a comprar los regalos en esta condición- Ymir.

-Tendrás que pagarnos con un súper comida- Jean.

-¡Apoyo eso!- Sasha.

Los demás rieron.

-Ok- Eren.

El primero en entregar su regalo fue Reiner, le regaló unas nuevas cuerdas para su guitarra.

-Oh Dios, no sabes cuan gastadas estaban las que tengo, jaja, gracias.

Armin le regaló el último CD de The Kooks, Jean le regaló unas mangas rojas que se colocan arriba de las camisas. "Estilo Punk", Bertholdt le regaló una nueva uñeta color azul marino, Marco le regaló un álbum de fotos (en una conversación del trabajo, Eren le había comentado que quería comprarse un álbum de fotos cuando comenzaran las vacaciones)

-Wow, gracias Marco por acordarte- y le sonrió.

Marco se sonrojó y negó.

-E-Esta bien Eren-

Y otro más se sumaba a la lista de "matar a las zorras" de Levi.

-Oh… Este te lo manda Annie- dijo Ymir mientras le pasaba el paquete.

-¿Annie?- Armin.

-¿No es la chica que se torció el tobillo?- Reiner.

-¡Oh!, ¿la que se ligó Eren?- Jean.

-¡Ya cállate caballo!-

-¡No lo negaste!

-¡Callate!- y le tiró una caja vacia.

-Jajaja!- Jean.

"Ligó", "La que se ligó Eren" "No lo negaste"

Un aura de maldad comenzó a aflorar de Levi.

Eren miró disimuladamente a Levi. Éste le sonrió con la misma sonrisa que le había dado anteriormente, la de "adiestramiento".

"Un lobo con piel de cordero" pensó Levi.

Eren mordió su labio y giró su vista al paquete.

-Vamos ábrelo- dijo curioso Connie.

Eren comenzó a abrir el paquete, metió su mano y sacó una tarjeta. Cuando la leyó pareció no comprender, pero cuando vio que era lo que venía en el paquete su rostro se colocó como un tomate y sonrió de manera nerviosa guardando el paquete detrás suyo.

-¡Siguiente!

-¿Qué?, hey ¿qué te regalo?- Ymir.

-Nada…

-¿Como que nada?, ¡Muestra!- Jean.

-No- Eren miró nervioso a Levi y mordió su labio. Levi levantó su ceja. El mocoso estaba ocultando algo.

-¡¿Eren qué es eso?!- Hanji.

-¿Eh?- Eren miró donde Hanji apuntaba y ésta rápidamente tomó el paquete y se lo tiró a Ymir. Ella levantó el pulgar y Hanji levantó sus brazos en modo de triunfo.

-¡No Ymir, por favor!

-¡JAJA!- Ymir metió su mano y sacó la tarjeta. – "Para que continuemos lo de la otra vez. Posdata: Recupérate pronto y feliz navidad".

Eren se sonrojó de una manera e Ymir totalmente divertida metió su mano al paquete y sacó lo que traía. Todos, TODOS. Quedaron petrificados. Pero TO-DOS.

-¡OH POR DIOS!- Gritó emocionada Ymir a punto de las risas. –Oh por dios, oh por dios jajajajajajajaja.

-¡Ya Ymir!

-No sabía que tuvieras esos fetiches Jeager- Jean tomó uno de los regalos y se lo acercó a Armin- Jaja, ¿te apuntas?

-N-No, me quedo fuera.

Los demás comenzaron a reír.

Es que la cara de Eren no tenía precio y el regalo había sido tan estilo de alguien como Annie, la chica conocida como "mujer de las nieves".

El regalo había sido unas esposas aterciopeladas con rojo, unos guantes de látex negros y un collar negro de púas. Algo bastante HOT.

-Nee Levi, ¿quieres ver quién es esa tal Annie?

Levi le miró con una cara de "te mataré, cállate"

-Wuaha, vamos, cuantas veces te has acostado tu y el pobre de Eren, ¿acaso no puede?, no seas cínico tonto.

Maldita sea, la imbécil de Hanji tenía razón. Quien es él para molestarse por eso… ¡Pero es que Eren no!, el rostro de Eren llegando al orgasmo solo debía ser para él, el rostro de Eren envuelto en placer solo debía ser de él, poder ver el cuerpo bronceado de Eren, en su completa desnudes debía ser un privilegio solo de él…. Y si la maldita le envía eso con una nota diciendo "Para la próxima vez" quiere decir que le puto mocoso era realmente bueno. ¡SANTA MIERDA!

Con toda esa rabia reprimida tomó el celular que Hanji le estaba ofreciendo con la foto de la mujer.

Era linda sí, pero no despertaba nada en él. Pelo rubio, ojos azules, piel clara, una mirada calmada…. Y posesiva.

"Annie Leonhardt añadida a lista de 'matar zorras' "

La entrega de regalos siguió; Sasha le regaló un ticket de poder comprar todos los dulces que quiera por un mes en la pastelería más reconocida de la ciudad, Connie le regaló una ramera de una banda, Erwin un reloj azul bastante hermoso, Hanji le regaló una sudadera color negro con una esqueleto humano corriendo "¡Para que salgas a correr con ella!", Mikasa le regaló una bufanda roja, cuando Eren la tomó sonrió de manera nostálgica, Ymir le regaló una chaqueta color café claro (es la que ocupan en Shingeki) con mucho estilo, y por último el regalo de Nanaba, que fue un perfume.

Luego de la entrega de regalos, comenzaron a ver las fotos que había traído Bertholdt, más tarde comenzaron a cantar con karaoke y contar historias del pasado.

Cuando fueron las 00:00hrs Levi se levantó y fue por la medicina de Eren y se la entregó.

-Gracias.

-Levanta el brazo.

-Pero no tengo frio.

-Solo hazlo.

-Pero Levi…

-Eren.

El castaño hizo un puchero y levantó su brazo y Levi le colocó el chaleco.

Solo algunos presenciaron eso, como Ymir, Armin, Hanji y Erwin.

Cuando Levi se retiró de la habitación Ymir le siguió.

-Hey Ackerman- Levi se giró. –Ven, vamos a la cocina, debemos hablar.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina y Levi lavó el vaso, se apoyó en el mesón esperando a que la pecosa hablara.

-Tú dirás.

-¿Es realmente serio lo con Eren?

"¿Qué?"

-Eso a ti no te incumbe.

-Me incumbe. Es mi mejor amigo, Ackerman. No quiero que salga herido. Ya lo he visto así y maldita sea, es peor que una chica.

-¿Tu le metiste en la cabeza que estar conmigo es imposible?- le preguntó frunciendo sus cejas.

Ymir levanto su mentón y asintió.

-Porque mierda te entrometes en asuntos que no son tuyos- dijo completamente enojado.

-Ya te lo dije. No quiero verlo mal… Él… - Suspiró. –Pasó por algo fuerte.

-¿Algo fuerte?

-Sí, y eso tendrá que contártelo él. El punto es que él no puede sufrir, ¿entiendes?, su corazón y mente no lo aguantarían. No está en esas condiciones.

-¿Condiciones?, Hey, para de hablar en claves que solo hace que me confunda más, ve directo al grano.

Ambos se quedaron mirando seriamente.

-Quiero saber si no jugarás con él, quiero saber que él no es un experimento para "encontrar el verdadero amor", quiero saber si puedo encargarte su felicidad. Eren es mi mejor amigo y casi hermano, él debe aprender de la vida, debe caerse y poder levantarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero ahora el no está para caerse, no lo está.

"_¿No te has preguntado porque no quiero estar con alguien?, no, no, ¡no!, ¡solo piensas en ti!"_

Levi suspiró y apretó su mandíbula.

Eren sufre por algo, sí, y él no se lo contará inmediatamente, eso lo tiene claro.

-¿Y bien?

Levi le miró decido.

-Quiero que lo nuestro llegue ser más que esa palabra llamada "amor". No sabes el tiempo que he estado detrás de ese mocoso, Sobakasu*. Esto no es una calentura, no es solo una escusa para llevarlo a la cama, aunque no niego que es uno de mis deseos, pero no es el más importante. No es un experimento, no es un juguete, no romperé su corazón... Quiero que se la persona más importante en mi vida.

-¿Cuidarás su felicidad?

-¿No estás haciendo una pregunta estupida a pesar de haber dicho todo lo anterior?

-¿Lo harás?

Levi chasqueó su lengua.

-Lo haré, cuidaré su felicidad.

Ymir le quedó observando un instante y luego suspiró.

-Eren no es un "santo", quiero decir, él no es virgen, se ha acostado con chicas que han sido solo de una noche pero él las trata con respeto y por eso mismo no hay ningún rumor que esté vinculado a él. Las chicas entienden y siguen queriéndolo, él las respeta mucho y las trata como si fueran el ser más delicado que hay, yo soy esa... "excepción" porque yo se lo he pedido durante todos estos años y somos casi como anteriormente dije "hermanos". Y no es así solo para quedar bien con ellas, es un ideal suyo, su madre y su hermana son sus más grandes tesoros y siente, que todas las demás chicas son el tesoro de alguien, por eso mismo debe tratarlas bien.

-¿Eso a qué viene?

-Viene a que no la cagues nuevamente. Las mujeres en tu vida son como las estrellas en el cielo; miles. Por eso mismo, si viene alguna celosa vengativa a hablar con Eren, y le dice como fuiste con ella, él, créeme, dejará su relación. Por eso, te aconsejo que le muestres tus defectos y virtudes, gánate su confiesa, muestrale que le amas, para que él vea que es diferentes a todas ellas y que a pesar de que fuiste así en un pasado, sabrá que eso no volverás ser así... y lo más importante: que no volverás a tratarlas como basura.

"¿Estas recibiendo el consejo de un mocosa?, qué diablos Levi"

Levi liberó una especie de risa-bufido.

-Tomaré en cuanta tu consejo, pecosa.

_/_

Fueron las 1 de la mañana cuando todos comenzaron a ordenar cada cosa, lavar los trastes y botar toda la basura. Cuando todos se estaban despidiendo de Eren y saliendo de la habitación, se fijó que Hanji se acercaba a Eren y le decía algo. Éste se mostró soprendido y miró a Levi con pena. Hanji se despidió y fue con Levi.

-¿Qué mierda hiciste?

-Jojo, nada nada- y tocó su hombro.

-¿Eren?- Éste negó con la cabeza.

Acompaño a los demás hasta la puerta y les abrió la reja, cada uno se despidió amablemente.

Fue a la cocina y colocó a calentar el agua, había comido cada cosa que necesitaba un poco de café para tranquilizar su estomago. Cuando estuvo listo subió donde a la habitación de Eren, éste estaba tallando sus ojos.

-¿Cansado?

-Um...

¿Por que de pronto se puso tan callado?

-Eren-

Éste le miró.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Eso dimelo tú.

Eren bajó la vista.

-¿Por qué... no dijiste que era tu cumpleaños?

Levi se sorprendió pero no lo demostró.

-¿Quién fue?

-¿Eh?

-¿Hanji?

-...Mh.

Levi suspiró y tomó asiento en la cama de Eren.

-Es solo un cumpleaños Eren, no sucede nada si no lo celebro con una gran fiesta, globos, regalos y esas payasadas.

-Pero aun así siento que deberías pasarlo con tu familia, con gente querida...

-Tú.

-¿Eh?

-Tu eres parte "gente querida"

Eren mordió su labio.

-A-aun creo que te debo algo...

-Entonces pagamelo.

-¿Eh?, enserio- Levi asintió. -¿Cómo?

-Beso.

-¿B-Beso?

Levi asintió.

-¿Te atreves?

-Y-yo...

-Vamos Eren, ¿no recuerdas como dar uno?

Y ahí estaba esa expresión de pánico total en el castaño. Su labio siendo mordido, sus mejillas cubiertas por un suave rojo, sus ojos implorando por piedad avergonzadamente.

Levi suspiró.

-Supongo que tendré un mejor cumpleaños la próxima vez- y comenzó a levantarsé de la cama. Pero Eren le tomó rapidamente de la blusa.

"Jaque mate"

Se giró y miró de forma desinteresada.

-¿Qué?

Eren le miró con esos ojos de cachorro.

¿Por qué mierda tenía que poner esa cara?

-...cate...

-¿Cómo?

Eren mordió su labio.

-Deja de hacer eso Eren.

¿Que por qué diablos le molestaba que hiciera eso?, por la simple razón que le hacía perder la razón y sólo querer devorar sus labios.

-Acércate...

Y Levi levantó una comisura de su labio. La sensación de triunfo es la mejor.

Nuevamente se sentó, pero esta vez más cerca del castaño. A unos... ¿5 centimetros?, si, a 5 centimetros estaban sus rostros.

Eren de forma tímida y apenada dirigió su mano (la buena claro) y la colocó en el hombro de Levi. Lentamente se comenzaron a acercar. Ambos sentian la respiración del otro, ambos miraban los labios del otros. Unos finos y rosados a la espera de su regalo de cumpleaños, y unos acorazonados y nerviosos, que nuevamente se encontraban siendo mordidos por los nervios, se acercaban.

Levi tomó de la nuca a Eren y susurró.

-Te demoras bastante.

Y acercó sus labios.

Sus labios fueron presos de un calor único, una sensación única. Este no fue como uno de aquellos besos desenfrenados, fue uno pasivo, uno adormecedor.

El castaño comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente, saboreando los labios del peli negro, y esto para Levi fue el empujon que necesitaba para acercar más ambos cuerpos. Con su mano empujó más la cabeza de Eren y le acomodó girandola hacia el lado izquierdo, acarició sus cabellos de forma lenta para no ahuyentarle. Eren apretó con su mano el hombro de Levi y liberó un jadeo. El mayor libero una sonrisa y se separó un instante, vio aquel rostro y se encontró con un mocoso que esperaba que siguiera. Se acercó nuevamente y le dio un beso corto, para luego darle otro y comenzar a mover sus labios.

Estuvieron así alrededor de 5 minutos.

Ambos embriagándose con la textura, aroma, sabor del otro.

Levi se dio cuenta que, aunque quisiera seguir, había sido mucho por hoy, por lo que separó. Pero Eren no le soltó.

-¿Qué?, ¿Quieres más?- Tomó su mentón y le sonrió con malicia.

Esperaba un insulto, un "cállate idiota", o un "¡Ugh tonto!", pero no, el muy astuto le miró con carita de bebito, mordiéndose su labio y le dijo: "¿Y eso es malo?"...

"¡¿Y ESO ES MALO?!"

Se controló como pudo y liberó una media sonrisa. Se acercó lentamente y nuevamente saboreó aquellos labios, logrando liberar unos jadeos del contrario.

-¿Estás conforme?

Eren avergonzado bajó su vista y asintió.

-Bien.

Eren comenzó a acomodarse para dormir, pero Levi le llamó.

-Acércate.

Eren inclinó su cabeza con duda y se acercó. Levi también lo hizo, por eso, se sorprendió y cerró sus ojos. Pero una sensación fría en su cuello los hizo abrir nuevamente.

-Feliz navidad, Eren- le susurró y luego le dio un besó en la nuca.

Eren se sorprendió y sin ninguna palabra que decir, vio como el azabache salia de la habitación, dejando solo la luz de la lampara de mesa.

**EREN.**

Aun avergonzado, dirigió su mano a aquello que le causo una sensación fría.

-Ngh...- y escondió su rostro en las mantas.

_"¿Para qué dos?_

_La otra es para tu alguien especial"_

Tomó con su mano el ala blanca que ahora colgaba de su cuello y sonrió.

_/_

-¿Y tu quién diablos Eres?- Le dijo a la silueta que estaba parada al comienzo de la escalera.

-Damon. Vengo a cuidar a Eren.

-¿Qué?

* * *

><p>Huhuuuuu! y otro capitulo hecho :3 jeje... Me demoré porque este capitulo estaba hecho de otra forma, pero no me parecio como estaba, asi que lo cambié totalmente.<p>

Les agradezco muchos sus reviews,a cada uno, son un amorsh!

A Ariyass muchas gracias por su personajes (También leo TG, está cada vez más bueno(L)) En el proximo capitulo ya aparecerá.

Espero que les guste este capitulo!, nos vemos en el proximo.

**ACLARACIONES:**

Levi le dice a Ymir "Lampara de cocina", eso es porque las lamparas de cocina tienen muchas manchitas negras, producto de las bueno... de las caquitas de mosquitos y esas cosas. jiji

Segundo, en otra parte Levi le dice también a Ymir "Sobakasu", lo que quiere decir pecas, los reclutas en Shingeki le dicen así, y pues como Ymir no tiene apellido, ocupé ese como el suyo.


End file.
